


Fairy Tail Yuri One-shots

by nightdragon456



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 46,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdragon456/pseuds/nightdragon456
Summary: Sure, there are fanfictions about Fairy tail guys x female readers. But what about the beautiful ladies of Fairy Tail!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Fairy Tail Yuri One-shots! This work consists of character x reader and character x character.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Levy Mcgarden x Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy's POV:

I was sitting at the bar while Mira was talking about how Natsu and I should get together. I sighed, I hated that everyone thought me and Natsu were dating. I don't like him that way, he's like a brother to me that's all. But there is one person that I do like, a person who makes my heart beat faster than anything else. And she was a girl. A girl named Levy Mcgarden. She was my best friend. If I told her I liked her, would it ruin our friendship? It didn't matter anyway, she's probably dating Gajeel. 

"Hey Lucy, are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts, looking toward Mira. I nodded my head, "Ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Mira looked at me with worried eyes, "I know something's wrong. You can tell me you know we're friends." I looked at her, "Promise not to tell anyone." She nodded her head, doing a zipping motion on top of her lips. I gulped nervously, "Well it's about who I like." Mira's eyes immediately brighten, "Ohh is it Natsu!?" I shook my head. "It's Levy," I whispered quietly. Mira's eyes softened in awe and started to squeal, "Awww, that's so cute!" I blushed and looked down at my lap.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Levy smiling at me. I blushed and looked down, "He-hey Levy." She flashes me one of her beautiful smiles, making my heart skip a beat. "So I was wondering if I could read one of your books that you were writing." She smiled. Last week, I promised Levy that I would let her read one of my books that I finished. "Oh ya, I'll give it to you later. Come over to my place and I'll give you it." I said giving her a small smile. I swore I saw her blush but I shrugged it off. She nodded then turned toward Gajeel. 

I felt a small wave of sadness come over me when I saw Levy walk up to Gajeel and smiled at him then started talking to him. I turned around and faced Mira. "Mira, what should I do about you know?" Mira smiles at me, "Why don't you just tell her?" I looked at her a little shocked, "I can't just tell her! She probably likes Gajeel. She probably doesn't even like girls. What if this ruins our friendship!" Mira gave me a glare, "Stop worrying, would you? You didn't even try and you're giving up. That's not the Lucy I know." I sighed in defeat, "Maybe I should just tell her. I just hope we could still be friends after it." 

I stood up from my seat and looked back at Mira. "I should get going," I said, waving goodbye to Mira. Before I could walk out the door, Natsu and Happy came by. "Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said, giving me a grin. "Hey, Natsu. How are you doing?" I asked. "Great. So when are you planning to tell-" Before he could finish his sentence, I placed my hand over his mouth. Yes, Natsu knew about my crush on Levy and totally supported it. His eyes widened then he gave me a nod. I removed my hand away from his mouth, allowing him to speak once more. "Sorry, Lucy I forgot," He said. I nodded my head in understatement. "I'm heading to my apartment ok," I told him. He smiled, "Sure, Happy and I are going to go on a job." We went our separate ways but as I went out the door, I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to see who it is, but there was no one. I shrugged it off and headed out.

-Small Timeskip brought to you by Happy the cat-

I was at my place, I already had a stack of books that Levy could choose from. I sighed, trying to gather up my courage. I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and opened the door to see Levy. "Hello, Lucy." "Hey Levy, come on in!" I walked over to the kitchen to get some drinks. When I got out I saw Levy looking through the pile of books already. I couldn't help but giggle, causing her to turn her head to me. She blushed and started stuttering, "I-I was ju-ust looking through the books that's all!" I nodded my head and handed her some tea. We both sat down and went through the books. 

Few hours of talking and reading, it was already nighttime. Levy stood up and got ready to leave. This is my chance. Before she could open the door, I called for her. "Wait Levy!" She turned her head towards me. "Is there something wrong Lucy?" I gathered up all my confidence, "Levy, I like you more than a friend! Please don't hate me!" Levy looked at me with surprise, she didn't say anything. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I turned away and wiped away my tears, "I'm sorry Levy. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." "Lucy, look at me," Levy said. I shook my head, looking down at the floor. I felt a small hand placed on my cheek, I look up to see that Levy moved right in front of me. She gave me a small smile and placed her soft lips on top of mine. I felt electricity run through me. She pulls away and looks into my eyes, "Lucy, I don't hate you. I would never. I love you even more than a friend. I've always loved you, I didn't want to tell you because I was scared that it would affect our friendship." I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. I pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping my arms around her petite body. Levy pulled away a little, only allowing me to see her face. She started to giggle, "Doesn't this seem like some cheesy romance book?" I couldn't help but giggle as well and nodded. Levy moved her hands on top of mine then entwining our fingers. "Come on, I wanna read the book my new girlfriend wrote while she's by my side," Levy said leading me toward the fireplace. 

*Mira and Author-chan are taking pictures of Lucy and Levy together*


	3. Levy Mcgarden x Tomboy! Flirtatious! Female Reader (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your name was (Y/N) Dragneel. You were Natsu's little sister, the two of you were only 2 years apart. You wore a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with black shorts. You were a water dragon slayer. Ever since your dragon died, you've been living on your own and traveling around Fiore. While traveling, you found an exceed and named her Luna. When you were 15, you found out you had a brother in Fairy Tail. Ever since the two of you have been writing letters to each other until he finally asked you if you wanted to join Fairy Tail.

You accepted and was on your way to Fairy Tail. You could wait, you wanted to see your new guild and your brother. "Aww man! I'm so excited!" You fist-pumped in the air. "Calm down (Y/N). People will start thinking you're weird." Luna said while flying beside you. "Sorry, Luna. I'm just so excited to see my new guild and my brother." You walked around town, looking at the stores and booths. You looked over to one of the booths to see roasted meat. You felt your mouth water by the smell of roasted meat. I looked over to Luna to see that she was staring at the roasted meat. "Luna, can we get some food? Please. Please. Please!!" you begged. She looked at you then scoffed, "Fine, you have been traveling for a while. I guess some food is good." You knew that the reason why Luna said yes was that she wanted the roasted meat as well. You walked over to the booth and bought your food. You walked back to Luna and handed her some, "Come on let's sit on the ledges and eat."

-Your POV-

I was able to finish in only a few minutes. I was lying on a floor with a satisfied stomach while Luna was still munching on some meat. I heard from across the street a small bell ring. I heard someone grunting across the street and decided to look who it was. I lifted my head a little to see someone carrying a huge stack of books. It looked like it was going to tip over. I stood up and ran over to the person. Before they could drop their books I was able to catch them. "Hey, are you ok?" I chuckled. "Hehe. Ya, I'm fine. Thanks for catching the books before it fell," A high-pitched voice said. This person was probably was a girl, I couldn't see her because of the stack of books. "You need some help with this? I'm not really in a rush." I said. "Thank you so much!" She said. I took half of her books, now I was able to see her face. 

It was stunning. She had beautiful light blue hair with perfect sparkling chocolate eyes. She was wearing an orange dress with a yellow bandana. She was quite petite but I found it adorable. "Hey, are you ok? You're staring at me a lot." She said, breaking my train of thought. I blushed in embarrassment, "Ya, I'm fine. Anyways, lead the way. Oh, wait. Hold on." I looked toward Luna, "Hey Luna. I'm gonna help this girl carry her books ok?" She nodded, "Sure, I'm gonna go fly around town." She flew away as I looked back at the girl, she had wide eyes, "You have an exceed too?" I nodded my head, "How did you know it was called an exceed?" She looks at me, giving me a bright smile making me blush a little, "I have friends who have exceeds themselves. Anyways come on, I'll lead you to my apartment." 

The two of us continued to walk to her apartment. When we finally got there, I saw the place was called "Fairy Hills". Maybe I can get a place here as well after joining Fairy Tail. We walked up to her door as she got her keys out and opened the door. Her room was filled with books and scrolls, it looked so much like a library. She's such a cute little petite bookworm. Wait did I just call her cute? No, I can't, I barely even know her. I shook the thought out of my head. "Hey, where do you want me to put the books?" She pointed to an empty space in the corner of the room. I placed the stack of books there before helping the girl putting away the other stack of books. "Thank you so much for helping me.... Uh..." she said. "My name's (Y/N). What's yours?" She smiles at me, "Name's Levy. Levy Mcgarden." I smiled. As I grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Well nice to meet you, Ms. Mcgarden. Did I tell you have the most beautiful eyes?" She flushed red and pulled her hand away. I smirked a little. 

"Anyways I should get going now. It was nice meeting you Ms. Mcgarden" I gave a wink as I turned away. I smirked knowing that her face was probably red right now. As I walked outside, I saw Luna flying towards me. "(Y/N), I found the Fairy Tail guild. It's not far from here!" She said pointing in the direction. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" I said. I ran toward the direction of the guild with Luna flying beside me. 

We finally reached the front of the guild. My eyes glittered with excitement. My brother told me that he had pink hair and brown eyes, so if I found a guy with pink hair, it would be him. I took a deep breath as I open the guild doors. As I open the door, a wooden table was thrown at me. Luckily, I was quick enough and moved aside. I looked at the person who threw the table, what I saw in the middle of the guild was a crowd of people fighting. There was fire, ice, lightning, metal, and etc. magic flying everywhere. Before I could do anything, a red-haired girl with armor on got in front of me, "That's enough. Stop this fighting at once!" They all stopped and had fear in their eyes, "Yes ma'am." She turns around and looks at me, her eyes softened when she saw me, "Hello there. Do you need help with anything?" I was quite surprised how her attitude changed then I nodded my head, "Ya, do you know any boy with pink spiky hair, brown eyes, and has a scarf?" She nodded her head and turned her head around, "Natsu, someone's here to see you." 

A pink-haired boy walked towards me and looks down at me, "(Y/N)? Is that really you!" He gasped. I nodded my head, he gave me a large grin and pulled me into a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you, little sis!" "Erza, this is my little sister. The one I was talking about!" he told the redhead. She smiles at me, "Hello, (Y/N). It's nice to finally meet you. Natsu hasn't stopped talking about you." "That's right. Flame-brain here wouldn't shut up." A boy with black hair said. I leaned into Erza's ear, "Why isn't he wearing clothes?" She sighs, "Ignore him. His name is Gray Fullbuster. He's technically Natsu's rival in the guild." 

Natsu put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude your style is just like mine, that's so cool." "Great another annoying flame-brain around here." Gray scoffed. "Hey, Gray! Leave my sister out of your stupid jokes!" Natsu growled. "Oh really. New girl! What's your magic?" He asked. "I'm a water dragon slayer." They seemed to be impressed that I was a water dragon slayer. "I guess you can't be that bad," Gray said. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail," I asked. Natsu grabbed my arm, "Come on! Let's get you to Master Makarov so you can join the guild!" 

He dragged me across the guild to the bar. At the bar, an old man was sitting at the bar with a girl with white hair was behind the bar, wiping some glass cups. "Hey, Pops! My sister (Y/N) wants to join the guild!" I looked at the old man who seems to be Pops. "Well, I'm Master Makarov, master of the Fairy Tail guild. What's your name child?." He asked me. "I'm (Y/N) Dragoneel. I am a water dragon slayer." I told him. His eyes seemed to widen in surprise, "Well, it's nice to see another dragon slayer. Nice to meet you (Y/N). Welcome to Fairy Tail! Mira, get the stamp!" He told the white-haired girl. 

She later came back with a stamp shaped as the Fairy Tail mark. "Where do you want me to put it?" I pointed to my left/right upper arm. She stamps my arm and a (f/c) appeared on my arm. "Congrats (Y/N)," Luna said as she flew once more to my side. Natsu's eyes widened, "You have an exceed too?! That's so cool, I have one too!" "You want me to give your exceed a Fairy Tail stamp too?" Mira asked me. I nodded my head. 

-Timeskip-

After Luna got her stamp, Natsu introduced me to the guild. I met a lot of new people. I even met a blond girl named Lucy. I wonder if Lucy-san and Natsu-san are dating? I really liked Wendy, she was so adorable. She's just like everyone's little sister, like how Mira is everyone's older sister. Cana was a nice person and all but she drinks too much. At least, she doesn't make me drink which was fine. I was telling Wendy about my past while Carla and Luna were talking. "Hey, Wendy. Who's-" I heard a person call Wendy but their sentence was cut off. I turned my head to see a light-blue hair girl. "Oh hey, it's you, Levy!" I gave her a charming grin. She blushed and looked away. "You guys know each other?" Wendy asked looking at both of us. I nodded my head, " I met her before I got here."

"(Y/N), what are you doing here?" Levy asked. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail now Levy." She looked at me with a small blush and had a sparkle of hope in her eyes. "Hey, why don't you join Fairy Tail? If you do, I'll promise you that I'll be in the same team as you." I winked. She blushed. "So if I'm a member of Fairy Tail, then you'll join my team." I nodded. "Well, then you might as well join my team already. I'm already a member of Fairy Tail." She giggled and turned around to show me her guild mark on her back. "You never told me." I pouted. She giggled once more, "You never asked." I gave her a gentle smile then got up from my seat. I looked down at Levy, "Well come on. Introduce me to your team." She smiled and grabbed my hand. I blush as she held my hand. 

She pulled me along until we got in front of two guys. One of them was tall and skinny and had orange hair. And the other had tan skin and was quite chubby. "The one with orange hair is named Jet and the other is Droy," She told me. I smiled at them, "My name's (YN) Dragoneel." "Woah, then you must be Natsu's sister." Jet said I nodded my head. "Guys, (Y/N) is gonna join our team," Levy said. They nodded their heads, "Sure, welcome to team Shadow Gear." I blushed as I realized that Levy was still holding my hand. "He-hey Levy." She looked at me then at our hands. Her cheeks flushed red and pulled away. I was kinda sad that she pulled away but I couldn't show it. 

-Timeskip-

It's been a year since I join the guild. I mostly hung out with Wendy and Levy. Whenever Natsu and Gray started a fight, I was usually the one who stop the fights if Erza wasn't around. Natsu even challenged me to a fight, it quite easy actually I literally just used my magic to throw a boulder at him.

Team Shadow Gear was now heading toward an abandoned town. The job said that the town was full of monsters. The townspeople left and set up camp far away from their town. They wanted us to get rid of the monsters so they could go back. "Let's be careful guys," I told them as I walked in front of them. "Don't worry Levy, I'll protect you," I heard Jet said. "No way I'm protecting Levy," Droy argued. I scoffed, "Before protecting Levy, protect yourselves as well smart ones." I could feel them glaring holes into my back. Like I actually cared. They knew that I found it annoying when they say things like that. I looked back at them, "Besides have some faith in the girl. She can protect herself, she's a Fairy Tail member." Levy gave me a soft smile, making my heart skip a beat. I felt my cheeks heat up a little then I turned around. "And besides if anyone's gonna protect Levy, it's me." I turned my head a little giving them a mischievous grin. 

Before they could argue, we heard a loud roar coming from the middle of the town. I looked back at them, "Come on. Let's get going." We ran towards the middle of town to see a large group of monsters. Jet and Droy were shivering in fear. Levy was frozen, staring at how large the monsters were. One of the monsters noticed and let out another large roar, getting the attention of the other monsters. One of the monsters charged towards us before it could hit it I used Water Dragon Slayer Roar. I looked back at my frightened teammates, "Don't stand there like ice statues, fight!" They snapped out of fear and charged forward the monsters. 

It felt like we've been fighting forever. I had large cuts, bruises, a black eye, and a huge gash on my left eye since I was fighting larger monsters. I was completely out of magic. Jet, Droy, and Levy were dealing were smaller monsters. I couldn't hold my own weight anymore, I fell to the ground on my knees, coughing up blood. There were way too many of them. I looked over at my teammates. Jet and Droy were worn out. Where's Levy?! I looked around panicked, I saw Levy standing in front of a large monster with long sharp claws. It roared and raised its arm up. It was going to hit Levy! I tried to tell her to run, but only blood came out. She was frozen in fear. I slowly stood up and I tried to run over there. Before its claw could make contact with Levy, I got in front of her. I felt its claws slice through my stomach as an unbearable pain shot through me. I flew back, hitting against a wall of rocks. Due to the impact, the wall shook. Rocks began raining down, as it began to crush all the remaining monsters. 

It's over. The monsters were dead. And so will I. I felt blood coming out of my wound. The gash on my face started to bleed again. I started gasping for air more desperately. "(Y/N)!!!!!!!!" I heard Levy yell. She ran towards me holding my head close to her. There were tears in her eyes and small cuts on her face. "Please don't do this. Please." She sobbed. I softly smiled at her as I gently cupped her cheek. "Do you know why I did that?" I chuckled softly then grunted in pain. She looked at me with eyes full of tears. "Because I love you. More than a friend." She looked at me with widened eyes. She held my head closer to her chest, sobbing loudly. "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU. DON'T SAY THESE THINGS AS IF YOU'RE GOING TO DIE." I smiled and pulled her face closer to mine. I gave her a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity for me. It was everything I had wished for. I gently pulled away, I could feel my life slowly drifting away. I felt my hand drop to the ground as my breathing started growing slower. More tears began to stream down her cheeks. I used last of my energy, "Hey don't cry. Did I ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" She gave me a sad smile and pressed her forehead against mine. She tightens her grip on my hand. I gripped back, not wanting to let go. "I'll always be here for you Levy." I smiled as I drew my final breath. I loosened my grip on her hand as I closed my eyes.

"(Y/N)?"

"(Y/N)??"

"(Y/N)!"

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!"

Those were the last things I heard before I was consumed by darkness.


	4. Levy Mcgarden x Tomboy! Flirtatious! Female Reader (Part 2)

-Your POV-

Where am I?

I opened my eyes. All I saw was pure white light. I saw someone floating towards me. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. It was a girl with long, wavy blond hair with green eyes. "Hello (Y/N)," she said and smiled at me. "Who are you, how do you know who I am?" I asked curiously. "I'm Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first guild master. I know everyone's name in Fairy Tail." I looked at her, she was really young for a guild master but that wasn't the case.

What am I doing here? Why was it so white? No. It can't be! Am.....

Am I dead?

I began to panic and look around. Mavis slowly cupped my cheeks and pressed her forehead against mine, "Calm down (Y/N). You're not dead." "Ho-how do you know?" She lets go of my face, "We're in your conscious." I looked at her confused. "(Y/N), why did you risk your life for her?" she asked. I looked at her and sighed, "It's because I love her. I would do anything to keep her safe and happy. I would die for her." She nodded her head in understatement. "And besides, if I am dead, people will just move on," I said. She looked at me, "Do you really think your death will not impact the ones around you?" I shrugged. She sighed, "Follow me." She walked away into a tunnel of light, I followed after her. When I got to the end of the tunnel, Mavis was standing there looking down at something. I turned my head toward the direction she was looking. What I was shocked me.

It was raining. There was a grave and people were gathered around it. It wasn't just a normal grave. It was mine. The people that were gathered around my grave were the Fairy Tail members. I tried to get closer but Mavis held me back. People were crying and Gray was even wearing a suit. But there was one person that got my attention more than everyone else. Levy was crying on my grave on her knees. My heart shattered into thousands of pieces. "Levy! Please don't cry, I'm right here!" I yelled. Mavis shook her head. "They can't hear you." I continued to stare hopelessly at Levy and everyone around her. "THIS IS CRAP!!!" I heard someone yell. Natsu came running out of the crowd of people to get in front of my grave. "(Y/N) ISN'T DEAD!!! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!!!" He yelled. "It's impossible, Levy said that she died right in front of her," Lucy said. "Natsu that's enough. Levy has already suffered enough." Erza said. Natsu looked down at his feet, feeling bad about what he's done. "It's fine Natsu. We understand that you miss her a lot. Especially because she was your sister, but she was a sister to all of us." Lucy said comforting him. He nodded, walking back into the crowd of people.

The scene before started to fade away. Before I could do anything, the scene disappeared. I looked back at Mavis, "Don't worry (Y/N). We have more to see." Mavis raised her hand and another scene appeared before me. "This is the guild, two years after you passed away." I watched in silence. Everyone seemed to be happy once more. They were laughing, talking, and drinking. But there were some people that weren't like that. Cana was laying her head at the bar, staring at a full mug of booze. She wasn't even bothering to drink it. Luna was sitting next to Cana, with her little cat tail wrapped around herself. Mira wasn't smiling like usual. Wendy and Lucy sat in silence. Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. Erza wasn't eating cake. Juvia wasn't even trying to chase after Gray. Levy was nowhere to be seen.

It was the most depressing thing I have ever seen. Master Makarov called all of them over to talk to them. "I know you kids are still sad about what happened but it's been two years ever since. We must move on. That's what they want us to do." He said. We? What did he mean by we? "You don't get it Pops, they meant everything to us and you're asking us just to forget them?" Natsu said. "I know it's hard for you kids. It's hard for me as well. But everyone else has moved on and we have to as well." Master Makarov said. No one spoke after that. Until Cana spoke up, "I just wish (Y/N)'s death didn't make so much impact on Levy's life enough for her to kill herself." WAIT WHAT?! Everyone else nodded their heads sadly. WHAT DID SHE MEAN WHEN SHE KILLED HERSELF!? "You're right Master. We must move on for the sake of our two best friends." Erza said. Everyone else nodded. As the scene before me slowly faded away.

"WAIT WHAT DID THEY MEAN THAT LEVY DIED?! IS SHE OK! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE MAVIS! NO THIS IS A NIGHTMARE. EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE." I said panicked. I gripped my head, trying to find out what's going on. "You see (Y/N). Don't think your life is a total waste and that no one will miss you." Mavis said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "Please tell me this is just a nightmare." She looked into my eyes, "This isn't a dream. It can come true if you let it. But there is a way to change this." "What do I have to do?" She smiled at me, "All you have to do is live. Live and be happy with everyone else. You did say you wanted to protect Levy with your life correct? So you will." I stared at her, confused. What did she mean? "I'm giving you a choice. Do you choose to live and protect the ones you love but you have to suffer through the pain they suffer? Or do you choose to not suffer the pain but you may not fight for them?" She said.

I wiped away my tears and looked at her with determination. "I wish to live and suffer the pain that my loved ones will through. Because I don't want them to suffer alone." She nodded her head and turn away. "I want you to close your eyes and count to 3. When you reach 3, I want you to take a deep breath and open your eyes. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Good. Close your eyes and start counting." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"1.....................2.......................3................"

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Another flash of light hit me and I felt my chest was being pressed on. I couldn't breathe. I desperately took deep breaths. The weight on my chest began to fade away as the light before my eyes began to disappear. Objects began to form before my eyes as my breathing returned to normal. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a hospital. Alive. I think I am alive. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my whole body making me drop back on the bed. "(Y/N)!!!" I heard someone yell. I looked over to the door, to see Cana running towards me pulling me into a hug. Following behind her were Luna, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza. Their eyes widened in shock then tears began to form in their eyes. They ran towards me pulling me into a group hug. I grunted in pain, making them loosen their hug then helping me sit up. "You're alive. You're really alive." Luna said sobbing a little. I smiled at them as they wiped their tears away. Wendy looked at me, "Good news is that we were able to heal your wounds but you're probably still a little sore. The bad news is that you have a scar on your face now." She frowns and gave me a mirror. I had a bandage over my left eye. I took off the bandage to see a large scar over my left eye.

"How long have I been asleep?" They look at each other for a moment before turning back to me, "Two months. Everyone thought you were dead. But some of us still believed that you were alive. You were still breathing when we found you but your breathing was really shallow." Have I been asleep for that long? I sighed and leaned back, "What time is it?" "Around midnight. We wanted to check on you." Erza said, sitting on my left. "Can you guys tell me how you found me and the others?" I asked.

"When you guys left, I asked Mira where you went. When she told me, I remembered that place was filled with monsters. The place was almost endless with monsters. The reason was that because someone cast a curse on the town attracting thousands of monsters. So I got Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Gajeel, and Mira to find you guys. But when we got there, it was too late. We're sorry." Erza explained. "What happened to Levy and the others?" I asked. "They were fine. Levy, Jet, and Droy were just tried out." Erza told me. I nodded my head and I looked towards Wendy, who seemed to be really tired. "Maybe you guys should go back home and get some sleep. it is midnight." Wendy pouted, "But we want to stay with you, though." I smiled at Wendy, "Hey I'll still be here tomorrow morning ok." I said. "Can I stay here and sleep with you?" Wendy said. I shrugged and nodded. "Well, Lucy and I should head back ok?" Erza smiled as she stood up. Lucy and Erza said their goodbyes as Wendy got ready for sleep. I let Wendy sleep on the other side of the bed. I began to close my eyes, knowing that this time I can open my eyes, I can see the ones I love.

I felt someone shaking the life outta me. I groaned as I opened my eyes. It turns out to be Natsu giving me a death hug while shaking me around like a ragdoll."Let me go." I grunted as I tried to pry myself away from Natsu. He finally let me go, I saw tears of joy in his eyes. Behind him, Gray and Juvia were smiling at me. Jet and Droy suddenly slammed open the door. "(Y/N)!!!!!" They ran towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. I'm so glad that I'm not as sore as yesterday. "Hey, guys! It's so glad to see you again!" I grinned. "We thought you were dead. We were all really sad, especially Levy." "Wait. Where's Levy?" I asked worriedly. Please don't tell me that she killed herself. Am I too late? Jet and Droy looked upset and looked down at their feet, "She wouldn't come out of her room. No one can get her out. When we told her you were alive, she just thought it was a cruel joke." I frowned yet relieved, knowing that she's still alive. "I'm gonna talk to her." Before they could reply, I already ran off to Fairy Hills.

I ran through the crowds of people, pushing them aside and not stopping. My legs started to ache since I wasn't fully recovered yet. I got weird looks from people because of the huge scar on my left eye. I was just lucky that it didn't affect my eyesight.

I finally reached Fairy Hills and went to Levy's door. I banged furiously on her door "LEVY! IT'S ME (Y/N)! LET ME IN!" I heard a small sniffle, "Go away, guys. If you're trying to get me out of the room, it's not working." "IT'S NOT A JOKE! IT'S REALLY ME, (Y/N)!" "Please. Stop playing this cruel joke.." I heard the voice begin to sob softly. I gritted my teeth, trying to get the door open. "Fine, I'll kick down the door then!" I tried to kick the door, but pain shot through me when my foot made contact with the door. I hissed in pain and dropped to the floor. "Don't even try. I placed metal on the other side of the door," she said. I had enough of this, "Water Dragon Slayer Iron Fist!" I punched the door, making the door fly into the room.

I walked in to see Levy with tear stains on her face. It broke my heart to see her like this. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears stains on her cheeks, and her clothes wet with tears. I made eye contact with her, her eyes filled with shock and disbelief. "(Y/N)....." She whispered almost too quiet for me to hear. I didn't say anything but race to her side and pull her into a tight hug. I buried my face into her shoulder, tears slowly escaping from my eyes. She wraps her arms around me tightly as she began to sob. I could tell she was trying to speak but every time she did it was choked back my sobs. "It's ok Levy. We can talk later. But right now I just want to hold you in my arms." I could feel my hoodie getting wet with tears. What began as soft sobs turned into loud cries.

We continued to cry until we were technically dried out of tears. I pulled my head away a little to look at Levy. She gave me a small gentle smile, pulling my head closer, giving me a loving kiss. Even though it was just for a few seconds, it felt like heaven. I pulled away, smiling at her. "How. How are you alive? You died right in front of me." She whispered as she lied her head on my shoulder."Well, I'm alive because of you." I chuckled. I gently stroked her arm gently as I buried my face into her soft blue hair. "(Y/N), I missed you so much." she whispered, snuggling against my neck. "I missed you too Levy."

We sat there, enjoying each other's warmth until Levy spoke up. "Hey, remember when you kissed me before you... you know.." I nodded. She shifts a little and looks up at me, "Did you mean it? You know the kiss." I smiled at her and gave her a peck on the nose. "Of course I do. You know why? Because I love you, ever since I met you." She looks at me with wide eyes as they soften, she wraps her arms around my neck then giving me Eskimo kisses. I giggled at her adorableness as I returned her Eskimo kisses. "I love you too (Y/N)." She started tracing hearts on my chest. "Hey Levy, did you find my flirting charming?" I grinned. She giggled, "Well it wasn't charming but it was adorable and stupid." I gave her a playful pout before turning my head not facing her. "Aww are you mad?" she giggled. Geez her giggles are so cute. "Ya, I'm mad. But I won't be mad if you give me another kiss." I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes and gave me another peck on the lips. "Oh and (Y/N). Don't you ever leave me ever again." She said. I smiled and rested my head on hers, "I promise."

-Extended Ending-

-No One's POV-

The two of you have been dating for five years. Levy was 22 years old and you were 21 years old. You proposed to Levy on her 22nd birthday as a surprise. The two of you got married and were still members of Fairy Tail. Due to the both of you being girls, the both of you adopted three kids, a son, and two daughters. You became one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, almost as strong as Gildarts. You, Levy, and your kids continued to live a happy life in Fairy Tail.


	5. Erza Scarlet x Nerdy! Sexy! Tomboy! Female Reader

-Your POV-

"Oi (Y/N)-san!" Sting called out to me. I turned around to see Sting and Rouge walk up to me. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting down my book. "We're going to Fairy Tail to visit Natsu-san. Wanna come?" I shrugged, I was a new member of Sabertooth so they wanted to help me around. "Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do." "Lector! Frosch! We're heading to Fairy Tail!" Sting yelled out. "Can I come as well? I want to visit Lucy-san," Yukino said. Sting just nodded and the four of us headed out. "You're gonna love Fairy Tail! They're like the best guild ever but of course not as best as Sabertooth." Sting told me as we headed to the guild. I have heard quite a lot about Fairy Tail like how they had 4 dragon slayers. But what really amazed me was that they had the amazing Erza Scarlet. I heard of Erza before but I have never seen her. People described her as a dangerous, strong, confident woman who would do anything to protect her friends. I could see her do that but not the dangerous part, I'm sure she's nice and has a soft side.

When we got to Fairy Tail, I expected Rouge or Sting to knock or something but instead, they kicked open the door. Yukino and I were off to the side facepalming while Rouge was giving him a thumbs up. "What's up Fairy Tail!" Sting yelled as he went in, followed by Rouge. I looked at Yukino as she gave me a 'they're hopeless' look.

We walked into Fairy Tail to see Sting already fighting with other Fairy Tail members. "The guy with pink hair is Natsu, the guy that's shirtless is Gray, and the other guy is named Gajeel," Yukino told me. The four began to fight and throw objects at each other. "Follow me, I'll introduce you to the girls," Yukino smiled and led me to the bar. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked around the guild. Yukino led me to a group of girls. "Guys this is (Y/N) (L/N). She's a new member of Sabertooth," Yukino introduced. I gave them a friendly grin and waved at them a little. "(Y/N), the blond is Lucy. The girl with blue hair in twin tails is Wendy, the girl with white hair is Mirajane, the light bluenette is Levy, and the brunette is Cana, " Yukino told me by pointing at each girl. "Nice to meet all of you," I said. "Hey Lucy-san, where's Erza-san?" Yukino asked. Lucy just shrugged and looked around the guild. I turned my head to see Rouge sitting on the side while Sting was still fighting. I saw Levy was reading a book and sat next to her, "Hey, what book are you reading?" She seemed to be surprised by that but soon recovered, "It's an action fantasy book, wanna read it?" I nodded my head as she gave me half the book so both of us could read it.

"That's enough!" I heard a loud stern voice echoed through the guild. Sting, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel immediately stopped fighting, "Yes ma'am." I didn't bother to look who it was I just kept on reading. I heard a person walk closer to us. "Erza-san, I want you to meet (Y/N). She's a new member of Sabertooth." I turned my head when I heard my name. I saw a woman with red hair and brown eyes, she was wearing silver armor and a blue skirt. I held out my hand, "Hello I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you." She didn't seem to respond but simply stared at me, it felt so awkward. "Uhhh..." I coughed a little. "Erza-san, are you ok?" Wendy asked. She seemed to snap out of it and looked at me again, "Oh. Right. Erza Scarlet. Pleasure to meet you." She shook my hand and smiled at me. I gave her a toothy grin causing a hint of pink appears on her cheeks. "Hey (Y/N)-san, I never asked what type of magic to do you use?" Levy asked, looking up from her book.

I gave her a smile, "I use Requip magic." Lucy's eyes widen, "You have the same magic as Erza?! That's so cool!" I looked at the red-head who kept on staring at me. "Yep (Y/N)'s really good at Requip magic. She's almost as strong as Erza. She even has most of the same armor except (Y/N)'s armor is more like a boy's" Yukino explained. "How come?" Mira asked. "I'm a tomboy and I don't really like it when too much of my skin is exposed in battle," I told her. "I didn't expect you as a Requip mage, I thought you would have solid script magic or something like that since you liked books," Lucy said. "Are you applying that I can't read books and have cool powers?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "What? No, I didn't me-" Lucy began but I interrupted her. "Calm down, I was just joking with you." Lucy gave me a playful glare before punching me lightly on the arm. "Hey, since you and Erza have the same magic, why don't you guys train together?" Levy suggested. I looked over to Erza, who was still a blushing mess. "I don't mind but I'm gonna have to ask tomato girl here." I pointed to Erza. Erza snapped out of her trance and looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Hey Erza, wanna train together sometimes?" I asked. Her face became redder if possible and she started stuttering, "We-well I-I.... umm... I" I raised an eyebrow at her, why is she stuttering so much.

"Ya, she'll train with you," Cana replied for her, then returning to her booze. I nodded my head and stood up. I was quite tall, which makes me the same height as Erza. I walked up to Erza and looked down at her, "I'll see you tomorrow?" She just stared at me with her sparkling chocolate orbs then nodded shyly. I smiled at her and placed a hand on her head. I felt her head steaming with heat, making me worry a little. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. She didn't reply, nod, or shake her head. I sighed and pressed my forehead against hers. "(Y/-Y/N)!?" She panicked. I stared into her chocolate eyes with my (e/c) eyes. I could feel her temperature growing every passing second. "Hey Mira, I think you need to check Erza out. I think she's sick." I told her, pulling my face away from Erza. She nodded her head and went to the back to get supplies for Erza. "Hey Erza, if you're sick we don't have to train tomorrow," I told her. "No, no, no. I mean I'm not sick, it's just hot in here." She stuttered out. I sighed and turned around. But when I turned around I bumped into Mira, who spilled water on me. "(Y/N) I'm so-" She didn't finish her sentence before her face grew bright red. "What?" I asked. I looked around to see the other girls, their faces were bright red. I looked down to see the water splashed onto my stomach and now my abs were showing. It wasn't embarrassing or anything but with a bunch of girls staring, it makes it super embarrassing.

"Hey (Y/N), whatca doing? Trying to seduce the girls or something?" Sting teased. I shot him a glare and stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey Rouge, do you by any chance have an extra pair of clothing?" I asked. I knew that Rouge would always be prepared. He nodded his head and threw me a dry t-shirt. I took off my shirt, exposing my skin. I was never nervous about taking off my clothes, guys have never seen me as the girly type and look at me as if I was another boy. And I'm not afraid to take off my clothes in front of girls since I'm a girl myself. The girls were staring at my muscles and abs, so I turned around. Are all girls in Fairy Tail perverts? The only girl who wasn't staring at me as if I was a piece of meat was Yukino. I put on a dry shirt and glare at the girls. They looked down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact. "Let's go Yukino," I told her, getting Sting and Rouge. "See ya tomorrow," I called back and winked at Erza as the four of us left.

-Erza's POV-

She was so beautiful. She has beautiful (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair, and not to mention her well-built body. I felt kinda jealous when the other girls started to stare at her but I could see why they would want to stare. I made such a fool of myself. She probably thinks of me as a dumb idiot. "See ya tomorrow," I heard her call out. I looked at her as I saw her wink at me as she left. I felt my heart flutter with joy. "Aww, Erza. You have a cute crush on (Y/N)." Mira fangirled. "Shut up," I mumbled and walked away. My heart kept racing at the thought of (Y/N) training with just me tomorrow.

-Next Day-

-Your POV-

I was heading to Fairy Tail. I was reading a book while walking, luckily I didn't bump into any people. Levy sent me a book and I wanted to finish it so I could return it to her today. I reached Fairy Tail and met up with Levy. "You already finished?" Levy said in shock as I handed her back the book. I nodded my head, "Yep! It was a great book, I can't wait till the next book comes out." "Oh here. I already got the next book earlier." Levy smiled, handing me another book. "Thanks!" I said, giving her a toothy grin. She smiled back, "Erza told me to tell you if you came here early, you can wait for her behind the guild." I nodded my head, grabbing the book and heading toward the back of the guild. At the back of the guild was a large area with several training dummies. I sat down and decided to read before Erza got here.

I looked up a few minutes later to see Erza walking towards me. I gave her a toothy grin, causing her to stop in her tracks and blush. I stood up and walked over to her, "Hey Erza! Feeling better?" She just nodded at my question. I knew something was up, I might not have known Erza for a long time, but I knew when someone's lying. "Hey, you alright? Something on your mind? I know we only met but you can tell me if something's wrong." She gulped nervously and looked up at me. She leans forward placing a kiss on my chin on accident. She realized that she messed up and started stuttering. "I-I-I'm so-sorry." I couldn't help but chuckling at her mistake and tilt her head to the side a little to place my lips on hers. I could feel the heat radiating from her face while her whole body stiffen. I pulled away a few seconds later. "You're kinda cute for the great and mighty Erza Scarlet." I chuckled. She blushed and hugged me. "I love you." She murmured into my chest. I smiled at placed a hand on her head, "Love you too."

She smiled and looked up at me to give me one more kiss. "At least, you actually got this on the lips." I teased while ruffling her hair a little. She pouted and push me away lightly. "Now, we should waste any more time. Let's get training." Wow, this woman can change from a stuttering mess to a strict and confident woman, it's really cute. "Yea, yea. But every time I win a match, I wanna kiss." I grinned. She smiled and shook her head a little, "Sure." I grinned as both of us began our training.


	6. Female! Natsu Dragneel x Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw everyone is the opposite gender except for you.
> 
> Names:
> 
> Erza Scarlet= Eric Scarlet
> 
> Lucy Heartfillia= Luke Heartfillia
> 
> Mirajane Staruss= Mike
> 
> Cana Alberona= Conor Alberona

~Natsu's POV~

"Watch where you're going, Ice Princess!" I yelled at Gray. I and Gray have been enemies ever since we met. She can be a real bitch sometimes. "Shut up fire breath!" She yelled back. I gritted my teeth, clutching my fist. "Fire dragon roar!" I yelled. As the fire was about to touch Gray, it was stopped by a blizzard of ice. I looked questionable before realizing who did that. I looked to the side to see a girl with (h/l) (h/c), leaning against a pillar while holding a hand out. Small snowflakes were coming out of the hand. She slowly lowers her hand and lifts her gaze to look at me. 

She walked up to Gray and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sis, you alright?" Gray just nodded and glared back at me. "I'm fine. But this idiot was trying to hurt me." She turned her eyes to me, causing me to blush. She walked towards me until we were only a few feet away. I blushed at how close she was. I could see her biceps through the sleeves of her hoodie and the blazing light in her (e/c) eyes. 

"Can you two dolts stop fighting for at least a minute. This guild will collapse because of you two throwing magic at each other. Put your magic to use and go on a job." (Y/N) told us coldly. Before I could say anything, she walked off to talk to Luke and Eric. I felt a bit upset that (Y/N) was that cold to me. "I hope you're happy, flame brain. Now my sister is mad at me." Gray snapped. I glared at her, "It's not my fault that you were born as an idiot!" 

"SILENT YOU TWO!" Eric yelled. The both of us nodded our heads silencing ourselves. I walked over to Happy and sat down, sighing. "Did something happen?" She asked. "It's about (Y/N). I don't know why but she just hates me." I sighed, tracing my finger along the wooden table. "Why would you think she hates you?" Happy asked her tail twitching. "We're totally opposites. I'm a fire dragon slayer and she's an ice dragon slayer. She's super serious like Eric and I'm me. And maybe because she really hates me because of what I do to her sister." I explained. Happy looked at me with sad eyes, "You shouldn't get so worked up on it. You don't really know if she hates you. You and Gray sometimes get along, maybe you two can get along too." I looked at Happy curiously, "That's actually a good idea! Maybe we can get to know each other more and maybe she would like me." I jumped up happily and ran to the job board. "Whatca doing?" Happy asked flying next to me. "I'm gonna go on a job and make (Y/N) happy. I'm gonna use the money to buy her something." I grabbed a piece of paper and ran up to Mike. "I'm gonna go on this job ok Mike!" I told him. I showed him the piece of paper. He nodded and confirmed the job. "I'm gonna go on a job (Y/N)! See ya later!" I yelled to her as I ran out.

~Your POV~

I watched as Natsu ran out the door excitedly. "Like what you're seeing (Y/N)?" Luke teased. I blushed and looked towards him. "Please. Like I actually like that pink-haired weirdo." I snorted. "Aww, come on (Y/N). We all know you like her." Mike smiled. I blushed and looked in another direction. "I don't like her! She's not even my type. She's too much of an idiot anyway." Eric sighed and patted me on the head, "You should give her a chance you know. She might like you back." I looked at the red-headed boy and sighed. Eric was technically the only person who didn't really make fun or tease me about my crush. "I don't know man. I think she likes Luke." I said. Luke raised an eyebrow and sling an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man! She definitely likes you!" Luke grinned. I scoffed and brushed his arm off. "Hey (Y/N). I heard that Natsu had a crush on you." Mike said, leaning against the counter. I felt my cheeks flush, "How would you know?" Mike just shrugged. "Well, I would always catch her staring at you. And she does blush whenever you touch her." 

Now that I think about it, she would always blush whenever I place a hand on her shoulder or something like that. I would catch her staring at me whenever I'm talking with other people. Maybe she does like me? I stood up and placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, "Thanks, dude." He flashed me a smile. "Heyyyy. Why don't we get a thank you!" Luke complained. I snorted and flicked his forehead lightly. 'Let's hope they're right about Natsu liking me...'

~Timeskip~

It's been 4 days since Mike told me that Natsu had a crush on me. She hasn't come back yet, I'm actually kinda worried. She would always come back in 2 days after accepting a job. I sighed and laid my head on the table. I looked over to my sister to see her trying to get away from that water freak that kept chasing her. 

"Hey everyone!!!" A loud voice yelled. I lift my head from the table to see the pink-haired girl waving her hand with Happy flying next to her. "Welcome back Natsu," Luke said. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. I felt jealousy flow through my veins. Oh, how I wish I can just punch Luke right now. I just scoffed and looked away. "You ok there?" Mike asked. I glared towards Natsu and Luke before looking back at Mike. "Wait here." He told me before he walked off. A few moments later, I felt someone's arm placed on my shoulder. "Hey (Y/N)!" Conor said a little drunk. "What do you want Conor?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow before giving me a goofy grin, "Mike told me about your little jealousy problem so I'm here to help!" I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?" "Just go with the plan." He told me.

I saw Natsu and Luke walking towards us. "Pretend I just told you a joke and laugh ok." He whispered. I began to giggle softly. He grinned at me and threw an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer. I glanced over to Natsu to see that she was staring at us. "It's working," Conor whispered. I nodded slightly and placed my head on his chest as he began to pet my hair. He placed a hand around my waist to pull me closer and gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt heat rush into my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. He gave me a grin and leaned in to give me another kiss on the cheek. Before he could, he was pulled away. "DON'T TOUCH HER! SHE'S MINE!" Natsu yelled. 

She pulled Conor and slammed him onto the floor. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up. Natsu punched him in the stomach causing him to fall down again. "Natsu! Stop!" I yelled. I ran towards them and wrapped my arms around Natsu. "LET ME GO! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR TOUCHING YOU!" She yelled, trying to get out of my grip. Conor looked at Natsu with fear in his eyes before running off to Mike. "NATSU THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP!" I yelled, turning her around and gripping her by the shoulders. I stared deep into her eyes, seeing anger, hatred, and jealousy. She began to calm down as tears began to form in her eyes. I caught her in my arms when she began to go limp. She began to sob into my chest as I stared down at her. "Natsu, are you ok?" I asked. She shook her head as looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know what came over me." She sniffled. I sighed and held her closer, petting her hair. "Natsu, why did you really do that?" I asked softly. "It's just that when I saw him with you, I felt jealous. I thought that I could just ignore it but when I saw him kiss you on the cheek, I guess jealousy just came over me." She explained. "You're jealous of Conor?" I asked. She nodded, "I thought he was going to steal you away from me." "What do you mean?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She blushed and kissed me on the cheek, "It means I love you and I don't want anyone to take you away from me." My cheeks began to flush red. "I understand if you don't like me back," Natsu said disappointedly. I snapped out of my trance and smashed my lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock before kissing back. She wraps her arms around my neck as I pulled her closer by the waist. We pulled away for air and looked at each other. 

I smiled and rested my head on top of hers. "I love you too." She nuzzled her head against my neck. "I'm glad. I thought you hated me because of me and Gray." "Of course not. You guys might fight a lot but I know you guys are still friends. Just don't fight that much ok." I chuckled. "Fine." She giggled. "Oh, and you know Conor? It was Mike's idea to make you jealous by Conor flirting with me." I told her. I felt her stiffen under my touch. "Stupid Mike." She mumbled. "You better apologize to Conor ok? He was only trying to help." I frowned. "Sure, but after our date." She grinned and pulled away. I looked at her confused then she grabbed my hand. "Well? Come on, let's go!" She said, pulling me towards the guild door. "Wait. Where are we going?" I asked. "On our first date silly. Duh." She said. I rolled my eyes and smiled, following her out the door to our first date.


	7. Lucy Heartfilia x Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depression and self-harm are in this story

~Your POV~

I was walking to my girlfriend, Juvia's, room to celebrate our one-year anniversary. I was holding a bouquet of roses since they were her favorite. When I reached her room, I knocked on the door. The door just opened a little by itself. She probably forgot to lock her door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "Babe, are you here?" I asked. As I turned around, I dropped the bouquet of roses. 

I watched as Juvia was pinned onto the wall by Gray as they made out. I felt my eyes tear up as my heart shattered into thousands of pieces. Juvia looked at me and pushed Gray away. "(Y/N), it's not what it looks like!" She said frantically. "Really? Because what I see is my girlfriend cheating on me with my best friend!" I shouted, tears dripping down my cheeks. She came closer and tried to wipe away my tears but I just slapped her hand away. "Stay away from me! We're over!" I cried. I ran out the door, ignoring my name being called.

I didn't stop running until I reached my room, which was far from hers. I ran to my room, ignoring all the worried looks from the girls. I locked my door and banged my head against the wall. "Why would she do this to me..." I whispered sadly. My heart began to ache. I went into my drawer to pull out a dagger that my father gave me to protect myself when I was little. 

When I first join Fairy Tail, I wasn't the happiest of people. My family was killed by monsters and I was the only lucky survivor. Well, I wouldn't say lucky. I was teased and bullied since they thought my family was so weak that they got themselves killed. And that I was that weak too. Couldn't say that I disagreed with them. I started cutting at a young age due to my depression. I didn't stop cutting when I went to Fairy Tail. I always hid my scars from everyone else, knowing that they wouldn't understand me. 

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were the first to find out about this. We went on a job to fight monsters and one of the monsters shredded the sleeves of my clothing, revealing my cuts. They asked me why I would do this to myself, they told me to stop. I told them that they would never understand what I went through. This soon spread around the guild, everyone was worried about me. I thought they only worried because I was a member that could help them fight and gain a good reputation. I never thought that I would stop cutting until one person proved me wrong. That was Lucy. She was always there for me, she would talk to me every day about how they were always there for me and that they were my family now. She helped me through my depression, she was my guildmate, she was my friend, she was my everything. Yes, she was my everything. Juvia was supposed to be a distraction but I developed feelings for her.

But now it's gone. She broke me. Now I'm broken, like how I was before. I looked at the dagger for a moment before placing it close to my arm. "Long time no see," I murmured to myself. I dragged the dagger against my skin, causing it to cut and bleed. I hissed in pain, but it didn't hurt as much as my heart. I continued to cut both my arms until they had about six cuts on my arm. I was tired from all the blood loss and crying. I stumbled into bed, not caring how I looked or felt. 

~Timeskip~

I woke up in a pair of arms. I grunted and tried to wriggle out of the grip. The grip only became tighter. "Let go," I mumbled. I looked up to see Lucy asleep as her arms were wrapped tightly around me. I looked down at my arms to see them neatly bandaged. "(Y/N), you promised." I looked up to see Lucy awake and looking down at me. "I know. I'm really sorry Lucy. It's just that...." I wasn't able to finish my sentence before I felt tears stinging my eyes. I felt Lucy pull me closer to her chest and gently petting my hair. "Shhh. Don't cry, it's ok." She whispered. "Juvia cheated on me." I choked out. I heard her sigh sadly. "Is it that's why you're crying?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "I'm sorry for what happened." She said. I shook my head, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything." 

"(Y/N), I have to tell you something," Lucy said. She sat up and looked me in the eyes. "What is it?" I asked, sitting up as well. "Juvia likes Gray as well. She didn't want me to tell you because you were her girlfriend." She told me. I froze there. She didn't really love me. "Am I just a person who can easily be replaced?" I asked Lucy. My heart hurts even more now, knowing that she never loved me the way I did with her. Lucy gave me a sad smile and pulled me into an embrace, "Of course not. You are you. I wouldn't have it any other way. You're special (Y/N). There's only one you."

I sniffled and cuddled closer to Lucy. "(Y/N), please don't think you're worthless just because of others. Because there are always people that do care about you." She comforted. "Who does care about me?" I asked confused. She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Sometimes it's the people you least expect." I felt heat rush through my cheeks.

"Lucy, why did you kiss me on the cheek?" I stuttered. She let out a small giggle and rested her head on my shoulder, "It's because I love you silly." I felt my heart stop. "You.... love me?" I said unsurely. She looks up at me and smiles, "Yep, ever since I saw you." I began to smile but it didn't last long. My smile soon disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Why are you frowning?" She asked. "You're not going to do what Juvia did to me right?" I asked. She looked at me with shocked eyes and shook her head, "Of course not! I would never hurt someone I love!" I smiled in relief and kissed her. "Good. Because I love you too." I replied. "Let's get some rest." She said. We laid down next to each other and cuddled. I felt something that I never felt in a long time, it was a true joy. She was able to patch up my broken heart. I smiled and fell asleep with my heart at ease. 

~Six years later~

I woke up when I felt a heavy weight on my stomach. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Lucy and Alexa sitting on my stomach. Who's Alexa you ask? She's me and Lucy's daughter. We adopted her from an orphanage. She had blond hair like Lucy and (e/c) eyes like mine. Yes, me and Lucy did get married. We got married a year ago when I proposed to her on our fifth year anniversary. "Mama! Wake up! Mommy is gonna make us pancakes!" Alexa squealed. I giggled a little and ruffled Alexa's hair. "Alright baby. Let Mama get ready. Go play with your toys." I smiled. She smiles brightly and got off me. She ran to her room to play with her toys. 

Lucy then laid on top of me, our faces only centimeters away. "Are you gonna let me get ready?" I chuckled. She shook her head and kissed me on the lips. "Eww! Mama's kissing Mommy!" Alexa said. I pulled away, giggling. Alexa was standing at the door with one of her arms covering her eyes while the other was holding a teddy bear. Lucy got off of me and I stood up and walked up to Alexa. I crouched down to her height and pulled her arm away and kissed her on the cheek. "Mama!" She complained. I rolled my eyes playfully and stood up. 

"Come on you two babies." Lucy giggled as she walked out the door to the kitchen. "Hey, we're not a baby!" Me and Alexa complained. I ran up behind Lucy and wrapped my arms around her waist then lifted her up. She yelped and began to flail her arms. "(Y/N), put me down." She laughed. "Never! This is what you get for calling me a baby." I grinned. I began to shake her around in the air causing her to laugh. Alexa watches us, jumping up and down. "Mama! Mama! Me next! I wanna be carried!" She yells. I finally put Lucy down and put Alexa on my back for a piggyback ride. "Geez, you're such a child," Lucy said, regaining back her breath. I gave her a goofy grin. She rolls her eyes before pecking me on the cheek. 

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Lucy said. 

"I love you three!" Alexa said.


	8. Lucy Heartfilia x Female Reader (smut)

~Lucy's POV~

"Hey Levy, do you have any books I can read? Natsu and the others went on a job without me and I have nothing to do." I told Levy. "Yep! Come with me, I'll give you some books!" Levy replied happily as she skipped down Fairy Hills. I followed her into her room to see her room filled with books. I wasn't really surprised to see it was full of books. I wasn't really surprised to see her room filled with books, I think everyone already knew that. "Here!" Levy said, handing me several books. "These are my favorite ones. I think you would like it!" She said cheerfully. I nodded and grabbed the books. "Thanks again, Levy!"

I walked back to my place with the books in my hands. While walking back I saw (Y/N) talking to Wendy and Carla. I felt my hands getting sweaty as my cheeks heated up. I liked (Y/n) ever since she came to the guild. (Y/N) turned around and looked at me and smiled making my heart skip. "Yo, Lucy!" She said happily, waving at me. I walked over to them and greeted them. "Hey, guys." (Y/N) flashed me a goofy grin before slapping my butt causing me to yelp. "What was that for?!" I blushed madly, feeling a bit turned on. "What? I was just playing around Lucy!" She replied innocently. I blush even more and looked away from her. (Y/N) grabs one of the books I was holding and looked at the title. "Hey, give that back!" I exclaimed. I reached for the book but (Y/N) pulled it away from my reach. 

"Ohhhhh, Lucy. I didn't know you would read something this scandal." She snickered. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You don't even know what type of book you're reading? This is a rated 18 yuri manga. How did you not know by the cover?" She said. My eyes widened snatched the book. I looked at the cover to see the title. No wonder why I couldn't see it, the title was quite small. I blushed and looked away, "I didn't know it was that kind of book.." (Y/N) just chuckled a little and ruffled my hair a little, "Don't worry about it. I read it too." I looked at her with surprise. I never expect (Y/N) to read something that lewd. 

"What's yuri?" Wendy said confused. Oh, I just realized that Wendy was still here. "Oh, you'll learn when you're older kiddo. I'll make sure I'll be the one that teaches you." (Y/N) said, grinning at Wendy. Wendy looked at us confused before shrugging her shoulders. "Come on (Y/N), let's get some things to eat," Wendy said. (Y/N) nodded and looked towards me. "Want me to get you anything?" She asked. I shook my head and replied, "No thanks. But maybe you can come over to my place after?" (Y/N) nodded her head before looking back at Wendy. "Let's go Little Wind Dragon." (Y/N) said to Wendy. Wendy giggled at her nickname before walking side by side with (Y/N). 

I watched the both of them walk away before I headed home myself. Once I got home, I sat down on my bed and place the books in front of me. I blushed as I saw the yuri one but I ignored it and grabbed the other book instead. I began reading the book, placing the yuri one aside. After a few chapters, the book got boring and I nearly fell asleep. I put away the book and grabbed the one I put aside before. I never read a yuri book or manga before. But I've heard (Y/N) and Levy talks about it sometimes. 

I opened the book and began to read it. It was quite interesting in the beginning but that was until I got to the middle of the book. I was reading a lewd scene. I read eagerly, wanting to know what would happen next. No wonder why (Y/N) and Levy liked these things. I felt myself getting wet. I crossed my legs and began to rub, causing a bit of friction. I moaned softly at the friction. I placed the book next to me and slipped a hand into my panties. I began to touch myself as my breath grew heavy. I began to think of (Y/N), making me more wet and eager. I began to rub myself quicker and stuck in two fingers. I let out a loud moan as my fingers went in and out. "(Y/N)....... more please......" I moaned to myself. I felt like I was going to climax any moment until I heard a knock at the door. "Hey Lucy? You in there?" (Y/N)'s muffled voice said through the door. I quickly pulled out my hand and wiped it dry before answering the door. 

"What's up!" (Y/N) greeted me when I answered the door. I pulled her into a hug, inhaling her scent. I could feel my legs beginning to wobble weakly. (Y/N) pulled away from the hug and smiled. "So, what were you doing?" She asked, walking to my room. "Reading," I answered her, following right behind her. She turned around and smirked at me, "Let me guess, you read the yuri one didn't you?" "How did you know?!" I said embarrassed. "The book is opened on your bed." She pointed out. I mentally faced palmed myself. "There's no need to be embarrassed, me and Levy read it all the time." She said it proudly. I rolled my eyes playfully as she said it with pride.

"So, how did you think of it?" She said a little seductively as she walked towards me. I blushed and backed away every time she comes closer. I gulped as my back hit the back of the wall. She was only inches away from me. "You know Lucy, I always had a crush on you. I always found everything about you attractive." She muttered into my neck before sucking on my neck. I let out a loud moan and gripped onto her shoulders. My breath grew heavy as I slowly grind on her. "Needy much?" She chuckled against my neck. I growled and grind harder against her. She lets out a moan before kissing me passionately. I tugged on her hair lightly causing her to groan into my mouth. I push her onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. She nodded her head and kissed me lovingly on the lips.

~Your POV~

The both of us continued to kiss until we had to pull away for air. Lucy then began to kiss down my neck to my chest. I moaned slightly as she began to unbutton my shirt then throwing it off to the side. She then takes off my bra, causing me to blush and cover myself. I always felt unsecured about my body so I felt really embarrassed that she was staring. "Why are you covering yourself?" She giggled at me. I blush even harder and didn't reply to her. Lucy smiled and kiss me on the cheek, "Don't worry baby. You're beautiful." I could feel my cheeks burn even more. She then moves my arm aside, letting her see my breasts. Lucy leaned down and began to suck on my nipple, causing me to bite my lip. She then began to kiss down my stomach to my waistline.

She slowly began to slide down my pants, revealing my (f/c) panties. I felt myself blush madly as I saw how wet I was. "That wet already?" Lucy smirked, rubbing my thighs teasingly. I bit my lip holding back a moan. "Sh-shut up" I stuttered at her. Lucy gently pressed her finger against my clothed womanhood, making me buck my hips slightly. Lucy smirked at my reaction and began to rub more. I let out a moan while bucking my hips up in the air. "Please, Lucy....." I begged. "Please what?" She asked. "Please, Lucy. Fuck me." I moaned.

She slipped off my panties then throwing them somewhere in the room. "Tell me if it hurts ok," Lucy said as she slowly slipped in a finger. I let out a hiss of pain while gripping the bed sheets. "(Y/N), are you ok? Do you need a break?" Lucy asked me concerned. "Just need to adjust," I said still in pain. After a while I gave her a small nod, telling her that I was fine.

Lucy slowly began to move inside of me causing me to moan softly and arch my back slightly. "Mo-more...." I begged. She began to move her fingers faster making me moan louder. I moaned more as she added another finger. "(Y/N), you're so tight." She says huskily making me more turned on. She began to move her fingers around making me moan loudly. She smirks and adds in a third finger moving quicker inside of me. She began to hit my g-spot causing me to scream in pleasure. "Lucy!!!!" I yelled as I climaxed. My grip on the bed sheets began to lose as I began to catch my breath. I felt my eyes grow heavy as Lucy kissed me on the forehead and threw a blanket over me. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I later woke up with a groggy feeling in my head. "Owww......." I mumbled as I held my head. "Here baby, I got you some water." I heard someone say. I looked over to see Lucy walk up to me with a glass of water. "Thanks." I smiled as I drank the glass of water. I looked down and realized that I was still naked. I blush and covered myself with the blanket. "Hold on." Lucy giggled as she walked away. She came back with some of her clothes and handed them to me. "I couldn't find your clothes. I must have thrown them somewhere." Lucy laughed awkwardly. I rolled my eyes playfully and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

I began to put on her clothes which I found super comfy since it was a large t-shirt and shorts. "You look cute." Lucy complimented, pulling me into a kiss. "Well, they are your clothes," I replied, looping my arms around her neck. She smiled and kissed me on the nose, causing me to giggle. "Hey, are you really going to tell Wendy what yuri is?" Lucy asked with amusement in her voice. "Of course I am." I grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes playfully at me and replied, "Geez."

~A week later~

"Hey, Wendy!" I called to her. "Oh hey (Y/N)!" She replied, walking up to me. "Hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?" She said. "Hmm?" I replied. Wendy held out a manga to show me. I took the book and looked at the cover.

I took the book and looked at the cover to see that it was the cover of a yuri manga called Citrus.

I smirked and looked at Wendy. "Where did you get this?" I asked. "Levy gave it to me and told me to read it." Wendy replied innocently, "Oh and what does yuri mean?" I chuckled and placed a hand on her head. "Grab a sandwich and a place to sit because this is gonna be a long day Wendy....." 

Levy's face ---------->( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Author-chan: Levy what have you done?!


	9. Cana Alberona x Female Reader x Erza Scarlet

~Cana's POV~

I was currently drinking booze while watching Natsu and Gray fight. It's weird actually. Erza is supposed to break up their fight by now. Where is she anyway? I looked around the guild, looking for Erza. But before I could fully scan through the guild, I heard a loud crash. I looked over to Natsu and Gray to see that they were on the floor unconscious.

"You two idiots don't learn anything, do you?" Someone said. I saw (Y/N) standing a few feet away from them with blue lightning sparking out of her hand. (Y/N) was a part of Mermaid Heel but she likes spending most of her time here at Fairy Tail. I don't mind it, she's pretty tough. Well, I shouldn't expect less from Kagura's little sister.

(Y/N) sighed then looked over to me and grinned brightly. I could feel my cheeks burn with heat. I looked away and cover my cheeks with my hands. I had to admit, ever since I saw (Y/N), I felt as if I fell in love at first sight. But I wasn't the only one. Most of the girls in Fairy Tail fell in love with her. (Y/N) and I are technically best friends. But I wanted to be more than that.

"Hey, Drunkie." She grinned. I blushed at the nickname she gave me. "Hey, Flatty." I snickered. She pouted and crosses her arms. "I know I have a flat chest ok. Don't make fun of it." She said, sitting down next to me. I couldn't help but smile and wrap an arm around her shoulder, "Sorry kid. It was just a joke." She sighs and leans into me then places her head on my shoulder. I blushed madly and looked away.

"Erza! (Y/N) tried to beat us up!" Natsu yelled at Erza, who was just entering the guild. "Then you two must have done something you shouldn't have done." She simply said. "Erza!!" (Y/N) said, standing up and running towards her. "Hello (Y/N)." She said then kissing her forehead. I clutched my fist as she kissed her. "So what are doing?" Erza asked her. "I'm planning to hang out with Cana and maybe take her to this cafe downtown." She replied, looking back at me and smiling and waving. I blushed slightly and waved back. I looked at Erza who was glaring at me. I was going to glare back before (Y/N) caught her glaring. "Why are you glaring at her?" She said. "It's nothing (Y/N)," Erza replied. "Ok then." She said then walks towards me.

"Hey Cana, wanna go to this cafe with me? I know it doesn't have any alcohol but I thought it could be a change." She said nervously. I smiled and pecked her on the cheek, "I'll love to." She looked at me with surprise as her cheeks grew redder the second. I looked up at Erza and smirked at her causing her to grit her teeth with anger. "Ok. We'll go after I talk to Wendy. Wendy asked me to help her with something before." She said. I nodded in reply. She smiled and kisses me on the cheek, "See ya later."

I placed my hand gently on the place where she kissed me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. It didn't last long when I saw Erza walking over to me. I glared at Erza as she came over. She walked up to me and growled. "Back off Alberona. She doesn't like someone like you. She only feels bad for you." Erza said. "You're just jealous she sees me as someone more and sees you as a sister." I snapped back. She then grabs me by my shoulder and gripped onto my shoulder tightly. I hissed in pain as she tightens her grip. "(Y/N)'s mine, Alberona. So back off. We both know I'll win her heart." She said in a stern voice before pushing me away.

She glared at me hard once more before walking away. I rubbed my shoulder in pain. "Hey, Cana. Are you ok?" (Y/N) said as she walked over to me. "I'm fine," I said. She frowns and holds my free hand, "You're lying. You're hurt." I felt my cheeks burn as she stared at me with her deep (e/c) orbs. "We can hang out in my room. We can rest there and I can order food." She suggested. "I guess I wouldn't mind," I said. "Good," She said, then placed my arms around her shoulders. We looked at each other while our faces were only a few inches away. Both our cheeks grew red and we looked away from each other. "Le-Let's go." She stuttered. The two of us walked out of the guild excited for our time together.

~Timeskip a month later~

~Your POV~

I was getting ready to head to the Fairy Tail guild until I was stopped by my sister. "Hey (Y/N), can I speak with you?" Kagura asked. I nodded as we headed to her room. "So I noticed that you've been hanging out a lot with Erza and Cana." She said after we entered her room. "Ya. What about it?" I asked. "Who do you like more?" She asked. "I like them both. They're my friends." I said. "No (Y/N). I mean romantically." Kagura said.

I blushed as I heard her question. I blushed even harder, thinking of kissing both of them. They both were so pretty, talented, strong, sexy, and so much more. They were goddesses. I was nothing compared to them. Why would they like someone like me? They're probably my friends because Kagura told them to. "Well?" Kagura asked. "I like both of them..." I mumbled, looking at my feet. Kagura just nodded and ruffled my hair slightly, "As long as you're happy." I nodded and gave her a hug. I said goodbye to Kagura and headed to Fairy Tail. 

I walked into Fairy Tail and started looking for Erza and Cana. 'Where are they?' I thought. I walked all over the guild, looking for them. I looked near the bar to see Lucy and Natsu talking to each other. I waved to them then walked over. "Sup (Y/N)!" Natsu grinned. "Sup Natsu. Do you guys know where Erza or Cana is?" I asked. "Erza and Cana are at Fairy Hills. I think Erza's going to Cana's room to 'settle' things." Lucy said. I suddenly felt a cold chill down my spine. "I have to go," I quickly said and ran off to Fairy Hills. 

While running, all I could think about was if Erza and Cana were safe. Whenever I feel the chill down my spine, it usually meant that something's wrong. Even though I didn't make it obvious, I always thought that the two liked me. It was obvious since they would always blush around me and give me small kisses. I couldn't tell them that I knew because they might as if I liked them back. I couldn't answer that, if I dated one of them, I would hurt the other. But even if they actually did like me, why me?

I ran into Fairy Hills and banged on Cana's door. "Cana! Erza! Open the door!" I yelled. No reply. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I rammed myself into the door, causing the door to swing open and making me fall. I yelped and fell on my face. "Ow....." I whimpered, rubbing my forehead. "Awww, look it's (Y/N). She's so cute.." Cana said, licking her lips. I looked up and saw the two staring at me. I gulped nervously and stared back at them. Cana then slammed the door closed and locked it. "Wh-what're you doing?!" I stuttered. Cana smirked and pushes me onto the floor. She then straddles my hips and smirks, "Look how cute you are." I felt my cheeks grow hotter and hotter as I stared at her chest. "Like what you see?" She smirked then pulls me into a kiss. My eyes widen in surprise when she kissed me. I began to melt into the kiss and kiss back. I licked the bottom of her lip for entrance. She opens her mouth, letting my tongue explore her mouth. She moans into the kiss and runs her hands through my hair.

"Cana, stop hoarding her to yourself!" Erza yelled. Cana pulled away from me and glared at Erza. "Why should I?" She growled. "We said we're gonna share her!" Erza said drunkenly. Cana smirked and glanced at me, "Of course." Cana then got off of me, still leaving me in shock. I shook my head and tried to sit up, "Wait, guys. Don't do this. Remember you guys are drunk. Let's not do anything you'll regret later." I tried to reason with them but they didn't seem to listen. "Why would regret it? I mean we both like you a lot." Cana said looking down. "Ya, and we even came to an agreement that we'll stop fighting over you and share you," Erza said.

I stared at them with disbelief. "Bu-but why would you like someone like me?" I stuttered. Cana grinned and pulled me into a back hug, "Because you're so adorable!" "We like you (Y/N). We really do. But we understand if you don't accept our feelings." Erza said sadly. "Of course not! It's not that. It's just that, I love both of you and I couldn't choose because I was afraid to hurt one of your feelings." I said. "Awww, (Y/N) was worried about us." Cana cooed, cuddling me closer. I blushed harder and looked at Erza, who was frowning. "Erza, are you ok?" I asked concerned. "I always thought you liked Cana more than me." She replied sadly. I smiled sadly and moved away from Cana then pecked Erza sweetly on the lips. 

"Of course not. I love both of you equally." I said. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I'm surprised that you're not the angry drunk you usually are." I joked. "Shut up." She said as she gave me a stern look. I chuckled and pet her head, "Come on you two drunks. Get some rest." I told them. Cana then leaped onto my back, causing me to fall on the bed. "Cana, get off of me," I said, trying to get her off. "Cuddle with us!" She said childishly. "Okay fine." I sighed in defeat. I laid down, letting Cana cuddle up to my left side while Erza cuddled on my right side. The two fell asleep quickly unlike me. I couldn't sleep, knowing that the two girls I love the most actually liked me back. And also, because the room had a strong smell of alcohol.

~Timeskip 3 weeks~

It's been 3 weeks since I started dating the two of them. Cana and Erza started hanging out with each other more. The guild wasn't really surprised about it but most of the girls were disappointed. Kagura became more protective of me ever since and Gildarts started seeing Erza and me as his daughters as well. 

Right now Cana and I were just buying some cakes for Erza, who was back in the guild. "Cana, what cake do you want?" I asked. "Booze cake!" She said happily. I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed her on the forehead, "Seriously what do you want?" "Chocolate is fine I guess." She said. I nodded my head and told the baker what we wanted. We ordered a strawberry cake for Erza, chocolate for Cana, and (favorite flavor) for me. Once we got our cakes, we headed back to the guild. "Hey (Y/N), did you hear about Jellal?" Cana said, holding my hand. "No what?" I asked. "His group is visiting the guild today." She said. I knew about Jellal's crush on Erza and their past together. The thing that made me worry is Jellal taking Erza away. Cana squeezes my hand for comfort, "Hey, Erza wouldn't choose Jellal over you. She would never do that." "I know. I trust her, I just don't trust Jellal." I replied. Cana nodded her head and kisses me on the cheek.

We arrived at the guild and we put the cakes down on a table. "Where is she?" I asked, looking around. Cana tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the other side of the guild. I saw Erza pressed against the wall while Jellal was towering over her. "Jellal, I told you. I don't like you like that anymore. I like someone else." Erza said, trying to control her anger. "Oh come on Erza. Stop playing hard to get." Jellal said, holding Erza's chin. 

"Cana, can I have the pleasure of beating him up?" I growled. Cana sighed and pet on the head, "Fine but no blood this time." "No promises," I said, walking towards Jellal and Erza. Cana sighed and followed up behind me. I tapped Jellal on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and look down on me. "What do you want, Squirt?" He said bored. I grit my teeth, "I may be 17 but at least I can get more girls than you." He glared at me, "Oh ya. Where's the proof?" I smirked and pulled Erza close to me, "This is the proof buddy. She's mine." Erza blushed and hid her face in the crook of my neck. "Why would she choose a squirt like you over someone like me." He said cockily. 

"Maybe because she actually is attractive," Cana said, walking up to us then wrapping an arm around my waist. He gritted his teeth and clutches his fist, "Why you little piece of..." As he threw a punch at me, I pushed the girls aside and catches his fist. "Wrong move buddy," I smirked and twisted his wrist then kicked him against the wall. He hissed in pain and held his wrist. "Stay away from my girls. If I see you anywhere near them, I'll break your other wrist." I growled. He quickly nodded and got up then ran. I scoffed and crossed my arms as I watched him run. 

I suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrap around my waist. "Aww, you're so overprotective. It just makes us love you more." Cana said, kissing me on my left cheek. "Thanks for getting rid of Jellal. He was getting on my nerves." Erza said, kissing my right cheek. I blushed madly and pulled away from them. "I wasn't going to let some dickbag take any of you guys," I said, looking away. They smiled at each other then at me. "Come on, let's eat the cake before Natsu or the others take it," I said, taking both their hands and dragging them away.


	10. Wendy Marvell x Chelia Blendy

Wendy's POV:

I was casually reading a book that Levy had suggested that I would read. Until I heard a beep from my cell phone. When I read who it was from, I immediately blushed a bit. Chelia. The one and only. She wanted to see me so I'll have to sneak out of the guild later. Suddenly Mira appeared and questioned my pinkish cheeks. "Oh, your cheeks are quite the pinkish color. Did Romeo say something cute?" She asked. 

Oh, there she goes again, saying how Romeo and I are one of her ships waiting to be sailed. I only see him as a brother though. "No Mira nothing happened," I smiled at her. I quickly texted Chelia back, saying I'd be there soon. I had Romeo cover for me saying I went home for a bit and started walking towards her guild.

~Time Skip~

Once I got to Lamia Scale, I immediately spotted the pink-haired Mage with her classic little pigtails. I went p to her and hugged her. It had been forever since I saw her. "Oh Wendy, you're here! I've missed you!!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile brightly. There was always something about her that just made me smile. "So what'd you want to do?" I asked her. "Just hang out. Is my place ok?" She asked, smiling cutely as if begging me to say yes.

"Okay," I said. So with that, I followed her to her place as we caught up on everything we had missed from each other. "So any romantic situations going on?" She asked winking at me. I blushed at that action. "Nope. Mira wants Romeo and me to date but I don't see him like that..." I said, looking down. "Well, do you have a crush?" She asked, determined to find out who I was crushing on.

But little did she know it was her. I'd figured out I liked the pink hair girl for a while, just never recognized it. "Well, there's this one person that always makes me smile and makes me happy," I said while sitting on her couch. "I wanna know!" She said, jumping to sit by me, almost sitting on me. "It's...you..." I whispered and looked away, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Oh," She said, looking away blushing. We stayed there in silent for a while. "I'm sorry Chelia. If you don't-" "I like you too." She cut me off with a smile and held my hand. "Well. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, smiling cutely. "Of course," She said happily. We then hugged each other as we laid on the couch. Happily as ever.


	11. Mirajane Strauss x Musician! Tomboy! Female Reader

~No One's POV~

"...We can make it through most anything,

If you just believe."

You sang, playing your guitar. "Thank you Magnolia," you spoke smiling. Your hoodie and shorts had been faded off some color because of how much you performed. You ran a hand through your hair, sighing as you walked off the stage. You held secrets from Fairy Tail, and that's why you had been known as the 'Mystery.'

No one knew your past.

No one knew your stage identity,

No knew about you.

Besides Mirajane Strauss, the girl who you fell in love with. White hair, her personality. Who wouldn't fall in love with her? Your biggest rival was Laxus. The man who recently returned to the guild. A man whom you despised with all your heart. And a man who was trying to steal Mira's heart.

Slinging your guitar case your back, you walked into the guild hall. Not all the time there was a fight, but food was flying everywhere thanks to Natsu and Happy. You sat on the barstool, keeping a straight face."Why the long face, (Y/N)?"

It was her. The woman you loved. "This is how I always am," You said looking up at her and glaring. "That's not how you always are, (Y/N)," she said whispering in your ear, closer to you than you liked. Your eyes widened and your face turned bright red. Leaning back you fell out of your stool and on your butt.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" Mira peered down from the bar and giggled. "I-I'm just fine," You stuttered, as your face turned into fire.

Getting up, you began to pick up your bar stool and you were still blushing like crazy. "You look so cute like that," Mira said as you refused, stuttering like crazy.

Mira giggled and grasped your hand pulling you onto the stage Fairy Tail had.

The lights went off and Mira introduced you and her.

Laxus smirked at the sight of you two. You gave him a death glare, not knowing what he was trying to do. You looked away, being easily embarrassed.

You had a hard time accepting people because of your past. People left you, not caring. A single, warm tear slipped down your face thinking of the memories.

"Hey don't cry, (Y/N), you know it's not your fault. You have us. We are your family," Mira smiled and grabbed your wrist, pulling you onto Fairy Tail's stage. "Just like we practiced," Mirajane whispered, as you began to strum your guitar.

"With you gone,

As the shadow drops, I'm alone again today,"

Mira sang, smiling as people cheered and you could tell that they were confused about what you were doing with Mirajane. The song that you two practiced. It was very own song, "A Song for the Road,"

"Looking up at the sky, I pray,

Knowing that you are under the same sky,"

Your voice was beautiful, yet full of fear as you two sang together in unison scared of messing up,

"At times when you're shaking with tears

And times when you seem to be engulfed by the darkness

Don't forget...

You always have...

You always have a place to return to

And people that are waiting for you,"

You finished and people cheered. You blushed and rushed backstage, Mira following close behind. Mira jumped into your arms, tackling you to the ground, "Good job, (Y/N)."

"Th-" You were cut off immediately with warm lips meeting yours. You tensed, but your hands around her waist and kissed back. You slowly heard clapping and whipped your head around to see Laxus, smirking at the two of you. "What do you want Laxus?" You said picking up Mirajane and standing in front of her protectively. "It was just a plan, (L/N). And besides, I have the green-haired idiot." He said smirking, and turning away, "Congrats you two."

"Why I outta," You said a tick mark appearing on your forehead. "Don't blame him, (Y/N), it was best for the both of us. Now let's go outside." Mira pecked your cheek and dragged you out from backstage and into the main hall.

"Good job, (Y/N)," was all you heard. Praise and love. Your lips quivered as you heard your mother's voice. Smile. Mirajane gave you one last kiss. And that was all it took. For the first time, in years, you weren't alone.

You had a family.

Smile, her voice said again and with that it did.


	12. Juvia Lockser x Female Reader

~Your POV~

I walk in the guild so early no ones even here except Mira. So I sat at the bar and sighed. I was in a pickle when it came to love. "What's up (Y/N)," Mira asked while tilting her head slightly showing her curiosity.

"Nothing just love problems. If you can even call it that" I laugh sadly. "Need advice? I am THE matchmaker!" she laughs at me but before I could decline she continued. "You and Gray should date!!" She exclaimed happily clapping and jumping up and down. "N-No Juvia would kill me!!" You exclaimed out of shock.

You really don't need her to have any reason to hate you. You loved her but all she sees is Gray... Speaking of the devil he waltzed into the guild surprised you were already there. "Oh hey, (Y/N)," he smiled at you and Mira decided to push you into him. Just great.

"I'm so sorry Gray I didn't-" "LOVE RIVAL!!!" You knew exactly who that was and her words stung. You didn't want to be a love rival you wanted to be her love. You turned towards her and almost burst into tears. "R-rival?" You say. The girl you loved called you a rival. What'd you expect? She's into Gray... You just couldn't take it and ran out of the guild.

~Juvia's POV~

I hated the look on her face. She looked like she was going to burst into tears and that hurts my heart. Do I like (Y/N)? But Gray-Sama!! I turned to where she left and sighed. 

Then Gray came over. "Juvia. I know (Y/N) is going to kill me for saying this but... she really liked you yah know?" He said looking at me. "You should go after her. I saw the way you looked at her when she was almost crying. Forget about me" he smiled and hugged me then pushed me towards where (Y/N) ran off too.

I knew it now. I did like (Y/N). I went to the place only me and (Y/N) knew about. A secret sakura tree near a lake. We always said it reminded us of each other.

I saw her the under Sakura tree crying. "(Y/N)?" I say quietly. She turned her head to see me. "J-Juvia why are you here?" She said looking into the lake. "Juvia is sorry. Gray told me about your crush..." "Great. Just great. Look, I'm sorry Juvia. You may not even be into-" I cut her off by slamming my lips into hers. (Y/N) was shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss.

Once I pulled back for air, I said, "You talk too much but that's one reason I love you." She was shocked that I didn't put myself in a third person's perspective and so I just held her hand and we sat looking into the lake.


	13. Erza Scarlet x Female Reader

~No One's POV~

You and Erza have been friends for a few years but that came naturally when she found out you were a baker at one of the bakeries near her.

Right now, you were terrified and so was everyone else in Fairy Tail. The bakery shut down because of family problems with the manager. You were happy because you could spend more time with your guild. You joined Fairy Tail 3 years ago and you went everywhere with them .....well when you could.

Right now, half of Fairy Tail is a corner and the other half is just staying FAR AWAY!! She would be so mad when she found out. They all knew you were about to tell her too.

"So Erza....um....I-I..."

"(Y/N)? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" This made shivers go down everyone's back. Maybe if you did something nice for her she wouldn't be ad......make that a lot of good things.

"Hey Erza, want to sleep over I'm off work." You said. "Ok i will come by around 6," And with that, she walked out.

Everyone looked at you. "Hey, it will be easier to hide my body when she's done right?"

~Timeskip~

You were running around like a maniac. You had all the ingredients to make the perfect strawberry cake. Then you heard 3 knocks at the door. 'Hmm is that a perk 3 knocks instead of 2...or am I just being stupid.' You thought.

You walked over to the door and opened it. Erza looked at you and smiled you smiled back the looked behind......'Why so much luggage.....' You thought to yourself. The moment you said recipe, she was in your kitchen looking around. As the two of you were baking the cake, you started talking.

"So, confession time Erza," You said. "Anything special (Y/N)?" She said. "Well.......how about we ask a question and the other answers and we only have one pass," You said. "Okay i will start......hmm ok (Y/N), who knows you the best?" "I think that would be you, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and a boy I used to work with." You said. She kinda turned a bit to look at you at the mention of a boy. "Okay Erza, would you like to be twice as smart or twice as happy?" You asked. "Smart because then I would know more ways of making my friends happy and ways to protect them." She answered.

"I have two questions, what do I preheat the oven to and if you had no budget limit to get someone a gift, what would you get them?" Erza asked. "Well 1 : at 350 and 2: I would get all the master chefs in the world and have them make you a million strawberry cakes." You replied happily. You felt her attach herself to your side. You couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Erza what is the scariest thing you have done?" You asked.

".........."

"Erza"?

".....I told people I like girls, not boys."

You looked at her, "Why were you scared?" You always took her as a brave soul who could stand up to anything. "I was afraid of what my crush would think of me but she didn't seem to notice." She said. She sounded heartbroken but that's the way you felt she liked someone ..who? "If it helps Erza, I am (pan/bi/lesbian)."

"So (Y/N), do you have a crush?" Erza said, looking at you. "Yes. Now my question what does your crush look like?" You said.

"Pass"

"But Erza--"

"You said one pass this is my pass who is your crush?" She stated. "Pass" She glared at you. "Fine, then what are all the things you are scared of telling?"

You looked at Erza and slowly backed up.

What was that one movie 10 mins.....10 hours...10 seconds... 10 seconds of courage ok.

"Well um....one the bakery shut down and two I am in love with you." and you kissed her on the lips gently.

Erza looked down and said ".....Sorry"

Your heart broke oh no!! Die or cry die or cry!!

"I was just talking about my crush then you had to be man enough to make the first move .....I am in love with you too."

She looked up and grabbed your chin for a kiss.

"...............what about the bakery?"

~~Extended Ending~~

Erza and you walked into the guild.

"ERZA IS STRONGER"

"(Y/N) IS STRONGER"

Natsu and gray fighting again.

Erza bonked their heads together "It doesn't matter who is stronger, I will always be there for her because I love her."

The whole guild cheered.


	14. Wendy Marvell x Shy! Powerful! Female Reader

~Wendy's POV~

As I was sitting waiting for Carla, a girl around my age walked into the guild. I got up and walked over to her. "Hi! My name is Wendy! Do you want to join the guild?" I asked in my usual cheerful voice. She flinched a little and looked at me. "U-uh. Yeah. I-I would love t-to." She said in a soft, low voice. She was so cute... Wait what am I thinking? I don't even know her name! But still... "Okay! What's your name?" I asked. She looked at me and was about to say something when Natsu and the others burst through the door.

~Your POV~

I was about to tell Wendy my name when the doors burst open and a few people walked in. I got shy and hid behind Wendy. She looked at me and smiled warmly, making me feel a little more comfortable. Soon a guy with pink spiky hair walked up to us and pointed at me. "Who's this Wendy?" He asked a little too loud, turning the entire guild's attention to me. I felt myself blush and I hid more behind Wendy. "Natsu! You scared her!" A blonde girl walked up and pushed him away. "Way to go Flamebrain. You already scared the new girl." A dark-haired guy... Without a shirt. Ew. A girl with scarlet hair walked up to us and bent down to my height. "Hello there. Sorry if we scared you. What's your name?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"(Y-Y/N)," I stuttered quietly. She smiled at me and placed her hand on my head. "My name is Erza Scarlet. And there's no need to be nervous. So what are you doing here (Y/N)?" Erza asked. "I asked if she wanted to join the guild and she said yes," Wendy told her. Erza nodded and stood up straight. "Follow me. I'll lead you to our guild master, Master Makarov. He'll decide if you'll join the guild or not." Erza said, walking off. I looked at Wendy nervously before following Erza, with Wendy walking closely behind me.

Erza walked up to an old man sitting on the bar counter. "Master Makarov, this girl named (Y/N) would like to join Fairy Tail," Erza said, stepping aside so he could look at me. I felt nervous and looked down at my feet. "No need to be shy, child." The man said. I looked up at him and saw that he had a bright smile on his face. "So you want to join my guild?" He asked. I nodded, "Ye-Yes. I know I don't look like it but I can be valuable..... I-I know how to fight and use magic..." "What's your power then (Y/N)?" He asked curiously. "I'm a Requip Mage," I told him. His eyes widen slightly before looking back at Erza.

"It looks like we have another Requip Mage in Fairy Tail." He said. Another Requip Mage? Was there someone else here with the same power as me? If there is, I hope they can teach me. "That's so cool! You're the same as Erza!" Wendy said excitedly. My eyes widen with shock and looked up at Erza. "Do you think you can teach me more about using Requip?" I asked. Erza smiled and nodded. I looked over to the old man, "S-So, can I join?" "Of course! Mira, get the stamp!" He called over to a girl with white hair.

The girl with white hair who seemed to be named Mira came over with a stamp with a symbol on it. I guess it's the Fairy Tail symbol. "Where would you like me to put your Fairy Tail symbol?" She asked politely. I wasn't sure I should put it. I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Wendy. "Maybe you can put it on your upper right arm like mine? B-But you don't have to." Wendy suggested nervously. I smiled and looked back at Mira. "May I have it on my upper right arm?" I asked. Mira nodded and stamped my upper right arm. I looked at my arm to see a (f/c) Fairy Tail symbol on my upper right arm. I couldn't help but grin happily.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail (Y/N)!" Wendy squealed happily and hugged me tightly. I felt my cheeks heat up as my heart fluttered. She made me feel weird, but it wasn't something bad. She pulled away and smiled at me. "Come on! I'll show you around!" She said cheerfully and grabbed my hand and dragged me around the guild.

This was the start of something new.

~Timeskip of 2 months brought to you by Lucy's tatas (ya I said it)~

It's been two months ever since I've joined Fairy Tail. I grew close to everyone in the guild. The people I'm the closest to are Erza and Wendy. Erza was like an older sister to me and a role model. She taught me so many things.

And Wendy's my best friend. We're inseparable. We told each other things that others didn't know about. She trusted me with her life and I trusted her with mine. But lately, I've been trying to avoid her. The reason why was because I found out I was in love with her. I didn't know what it was in the beginning but when I explained to Erza about how I felt, she told me I was in love. I couldn't tell Wendy I love her, I'm afraid that if I did, she won't like me back and then it'll ruin our friendship. I didn't want that to happen, so I tried to ignore it. But it only got worse, I fell in love with her more.

I was currently hanging out with Erza near the mission board. Erza was picking out a mission while I was looking around the guild. You could say that I changed over the two months I've been here. I've been less shy around people and now I wore armor like Erza.

I looked over to the bar to see Wendy and Romeo talking to each other. I felt jealousy rush through my blood as I saw Wendy laugh at what Romeo said. I wanted to throw a mug at him. 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Erza giving me a concerned look. "You shouldn't be so worried about them. You need to get your mind off of them alright?" She said. I nodded my head and look down at my feet. Yea, Erza knew about my crush on Wendy. "You're right. Did you find any requests we can do?" I asked her. She nodded and handed me a piece of paper. It said that we need to defeat 5 large monsters near a town for 100,000 jewels.

"Sounds good," I said, handing Erza back the piece of paper. She smiled and put the piece of paper away. "Be ready tomorrow at sunrise. Meet me in my room." She told me before walking away. I sighed and stretched a bit. 'I wonder what I can do now?' Before I could do anything else, I heard the guild door swing open. I looked over to see a cheerful Chelia and Lyon right behind her.

I smiled and walked over to Chelia to give her a hug. "Hey Chelia," I said happily and spinning her around. She giggled and pecked me on the cheek, "Hey (Y/N)!" I gently put her down and grinned happily. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to visit you silly!" She said, punching my arm lightly. She put an arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Wanna go downtown and just shop around?" She suggested. I nodded my head and walked out with her. I glanced back in the guild to see Wendy staring at me and Chelia with sad eyes. 'Why does she look so sad?' I shook it off and walked out of the guild with Chelia.

~Timeskip to the next day~

I was walking towards Erza's room. The sun wasn't even up yet but it's good to be a bit early. When I arrived in front of Erza's room, I knocked on her door. I heard a muffled 'come in' and I opened the door. I walked in to see Erza packing up and Wendy sitting on her bed while holding Carla. "What're they doing here?" I asked. Wendy frowned and looked down at her lap and Carla gave me a hard glare. "No-Not like it's a bad thing. I-I'm just asking." I stuttered.

"They're joining us on the mission," Erza explained. I looked back at Wendy who was still looking down at her lap. I sat down next to her and leaned against her. I felt her tense up against my touch. "Hey, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I didn't mean to say it like that." I said. "I-It's fine." She stuttered quietly. I pulled away from her and looked back at Erza. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and headed out the door. Wendy, Carla, and I followed behind her. Once we got to the train station, we got on our train and waited till we arrived at our destination.

We finally reached the town that we were supposed to go to. I got out of the train and stretched a bit. "That train ride was so long!" I complained. "Stop complaining. It wasn't even that long." Carla told me. I rolled my eyes and looked for Erza. Erza was already standing near the front entrance with her giant pile of luggage.

We walked over to Erza then we started heading to the town. Erza and I decided to walk in front while Wendy and Carla were in the back. I would sometimes glance back a bit to see Wendy staring at me. Why is she staring at me like that? I tried to brush it off and continue on walking.

Once we reached the town, we saw a man walking towards us. "Hello there. Are you the Fairy Tail wizards that have come to get rid of the monsters?" He asked. "Yes sir, my companions and I are here to get rid of them," Erza replied. "Very good. I shall show you where they usually come from. Leave your luggage here, the workers at the hotel that you'll be staying in will pick them up." He said then walking away. We left our luggage and followed him to the other side of the town, where there was a forest with enormous trees.

"Many of the town folks spot the monsters wandering around the forest. You shouldn't miss them, they're about as tall as these trees." He told us. I heard Wendy gulp nervously behind me. "Hey Wendy, there's no need to be afraid alright. I'll protect you." I grinned at her. She blushed and looked away. "Thank you for the information. We'll take care of it from here." Erza told him. The man nodded then walked off.

"When do we start?" I asked Erza. "Now," She said, walking into the forest. "No-Now?!" Wendy stuttered. I looked back at her and held her hand. "It's going to be fine. I promise." I said reassuringly. She looked down at us holding hands and slowly nodded. I smiled and guided her through the forest.

~1 Hour Later~

"Erza, can we take a break now? Everyone's tired!" I complained for the 10th time. But I wasn't exaggerating, everyone was tired. My feet were sore, Carla's wings were also sore, Wendy almost collapsed of exhaustion so I was carrying her now. But Erza was so determined to find the monsters. "We mustn't rest until we find them." She said. "Even if we do find them, we'll be too tired to fight," I snapped. Erza stopped and glared back at me. I felt a chill down my spine but I glared back at her.

We glared at each other for a bit until we were interpreted by Carla. "Now now. Let's not fight. We can rest a bit so we can have more energy." Carla said. "Very well," Erza said. I sighed in relief and set Wendy down on the grass then sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I made you carry me," Wendy said, looking down at her lap. "I-It's fine," I stuttered.

"You guys rest, I'm going to search with Carla," Erza said. "We're splitting up?" I asked a bit worried. She nodded, "Don't worry (Y/N). You're going with Wendy. Carla and I will be fine, we'll meet up at the town by sunset." I stared at Erza a bit worried for a moment before nodding. She smiled and headed off with Carla.

"Come on. Let's go." I said, getting up and helping Wendy get up. Wendy and I went in a different direction of Erza. I looked around carefully, in case if anything might just flash before my eyes. Suddenly the ground shook violently.

Wendy squeaked in fear and clung to my arm. Before I could think two large monsters appeared in front of us. I froze in fear as I saw how tall they were. They looked down at us with a hungry look. I gulped nervously as I felt myself sweat.

"(Y/N), watch out!" Wendy yelled. I blinked and saw a large claw coming down at me. Before I could act, I felt Wendy pull my arm, dragging me aside. The claw slammed down on the floor, causing the ground to shake once more. I saw Wendy, who was still tightly gripped onto my arm. "(Y/N), don't do that again! You scared me!" She said, hugging me tightly. I looked back at the monsters who were still staring at us. I gently pulled Wendy away and faced the monsters.

"Let's do this Wendy," I said, looking at her. She nodded her head before facing the monsters as well. "You take the right one. I'll take the left one." I said. She nodded and ran towards the monster. I faced the monster in front of me and smirked. I ran towards my monster and got ready to fight.

~After the fight (Sorry not good with fight scenes T-T)~

I panted heavily as the monster fell to its side. My Black Wing Armor was tattered by the monster and I had cuts and bruises. Suddenly my thoughts were cut through by a loud shriek. I looked up to see Wendy, flung towards a tree by the monster. As she hit the tree, she let out a painful cry. "Wendy!" I yelled. I looked back at the monster who was making its way towards her. "Wendy get up!" I yelled at her. She didn't get up. I felt a cold shiver down my spine at a thought. She almost looked lifeless.

I felt tears sting my eyes but I held them back. I looked back at the monster, who was getting closer to Wendy by the second. "You bastard!! You'll pay for this!!!" I shouted as I suddenly felt a burst of energy run through me. Then I equipped to my Japanese Cloth. 

I gritted my teeth in anger and took out my two swords. I ran towards the monster and sliced one of the monster's leg off. "You get away from her, you fucker!" I yelled. The monster howled in pain and tumbled to the side. The monster glared at me and let out a loud roar and ran towards me with three legs. I ran towards the monster and jumped up when it got close enough. I jumped onto its back and slashed my swords through the monster's neck. The monster's head then fell onto the floor and the body went limp. I jumped off the monster and quickly ran towards Wendy.

"Wendy, Wendy, you okay?" I said quietly. Her eyes were closed. I gently put her head on my lap and sadly looked down at her face. I felt tears stinging my eyes and before I knew it, they were running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I didn't even get to tell you I love you." I cried. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried harder.

"Don't cry (Y/N)...." A quiet voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see Wendy looking up at me smiling weakly. "W-Wendy," I muttered out. She smiled and hugged me. I felt my heart swell with joy and relief. I couldn't help but cry even more. But this time with joy. I cried out with joy and held onto Wendy for dear life.

"(Y/N), look at me," Wendy said. I slowly pulled away and looked at her. Wendy smiled and leaned closer to me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "W-Wendy, wh-what are you doing?!" I stuttered. She didn't answer she only continued to lean closer. I closed my eyes, thinking that maybe if I open them again, this was all fake. But before I opened my eyes, I felt soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see Wendy kissing me. My cheeks flushed red as my heart began to beat out of my chest.

She pulled away a few seconds later and looked up at me with worried eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Before she could finish, I cut her off with another kiss. She froze in surprise but slowly began to kiss back. I gently cupped her cheek as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I pulled away before things got a little too heated up. I pressed my forehead gently onto hers. She giggled and pecked me on the nose. "I thought you liked Romeo," I said a bit sad. She smiled and laid down on the grass. "Of course not. He's like a brother to me. Yea, he likes me but I don't like him back. I love you." She said, looking up at me. I blushed and laid down next to her.

"What about you? I thought you like Chelia?" Wendy said, not looking at me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, "No, I love you. Chelia and I are just really close friends that's all." She blushed madly and use her hands to hide her cheeks. I giggled and snuggled closer to her.

"We should head back. It's almost sunset. Erza probably already defeated the other monsters." Wendy said. I nodded and got up. I held my hand out and helped Wendy up. The both of us walked back to the town, holding hands while grinning happily.


	15. Cana Alberona x Tomboy! Female Reader (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are "some" *coughs* a lot *coughs* Kagura x Erza. Cause why not?

~Your POV~

I was in another fight with Natsu and Gray again. We always fight over the stupidest of things but I don't mind. I like fighting with them because I would always win.

"What did you call me Flame Brain?!" Gray growled. "I called you walking refrigerator!" Natsu yelled. "Will you two princesses stop yelling at each other for once!" I snapped. "What did you call us Gay Lord?!" They shouted. I felt my eye twitch in anger. "What did you call me?! You have no right to call me Gay Lord if you one yourselves!" I snarled, standing up to my full height. I was 6'1 and the boys were only 5'9 so I kinda had the upper hand.

"If you want a fight, then a fight you'll get!" Natsu growled. "Yea!" Gray said. "You know. You two remind me of an old married couple." I snickered. "Why you little!" Gray shouted as he tries to punch me. I dodged his punch and grabbed him by the wrist, then throwing him towards Natsu. He crashed into Nastu, making both of them fall on the floor. "Awww, how cute!" I laughed. They gritted their teeth with anger and got up. "Come at me princesses!" I smirked. The two of them were about to charge at me but were held back by Erza.

"What did I tell you two about fighting in the guild?" Erza said, trying to control her temper. "I-It's not our fault! It was (Y/N)'s! She was trying to make us fight her!" Gray said. "Hey, snitches get stitches buddy," I growled, crossing my arms. "That's enough!" Erza said. "Yes ma'am," All three of us said. Erza sighed and asked us, "Who was fighting who first?" "Natsu and Gray were arguing first," I told her. Erza nodded her head and pulled the two away. "Lucy help!" Natsu called out. "Sorry, but this is your problem," Lucy yelled back. And the last things I heard were Gray's and Natsu's hopeless cries.

I grinned in satisfaction and walked over to the bar where Cana was. I got up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hey babe," Cana said, pecking me on the cheek. I mumbled in reply and hugged her tightly from behind. "Awww, you two are so cute together! This is one of the best matchmakings I ever made." Mira fangirled. I chuckled and reached a hand out to ruffle Mira's hair gently. "Hey, what was with all the arguing back there?" Cana asked, not looking back at me. "Oh, you know. A normal daily fight between Gray, Natsu, and me." I replied. She chuckled and shook her head. "Geez, you're always getting in stupid fights." "Can't deny that," I mumbled.

"Oh (Y/N), I got a job request that they asked specifically for you," Mira said. "Again?" I sighed. I may be some foolish wizard who messes around with Gray and Natsu but I'm also one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. I've beaten Laxus and Erza before and almost beaten Glidarts and Makarov. Impressive right? I never fought Mystogan since he left, though. But being one of the top strongest wizards means that people would usually request jobs just especially for you. I don't mind it but I've been getting a lot and I barely even have time to hang out with my girlfriend.

"Alright, when and where?" I groaned. "You need to leave this afternoon to the Mermaid Heel guild," Mira said. I looked at her confused. "Mermaid Heel?" "Yep, Kagura requested to you. She says that she wants you to come with her to this mission. She would ask Erza but you know." Mira said then winking a bit. "Oh," I replied. Kagura was my best friend so I guess that's why she would request for me. Kagura has a massive crush on Erza, that's why she wouldn't request for Erza for almost everything. They used to be really close but after what happened that day..... Yea.....

"Alright, I'll go," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "You're leaving again? You just got back yesterday." Cana said, looking at me. I gently kiss her on the lips and pull her close to my chest. "I know babe but I have to be there for Kagura," I said, burying my face in her hair. She mumbled sadly and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

~Timeskip to Mermaid Heel~

I stood in front of Mermaid Heel, waiting for Kagura to come out. "Hey (Y/N)," Kagura greeted while walking up to me. "Sup Shortie!" I grinned, ruffling her hair. She rolled her eyes and slapped my hand away. "I'm not short. You're just tall and I'm average height." She explained, fixing her hair. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and smiled, "So why did you call me here?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "We-Well, I need your help with a certain someone." She said nervously. "Oh, is it Erza?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. She blushed harder and beat her fists repeatedly on my chest while shouting, "Baka baka baka!" I laughed and pushed her back gently. "Calm down tiger." I chuckled. She began to calm down and fix her outfit. "So why do you need my help?" I asked, leaning against the wall. "I want to confess to her before it's too late." She sighed.

I knew what she was talking about. Jellal has been visiting Fairy Tail almost every week now. I could see why Kagura would want to confess. "Kagura, just confess. It's not that hard." I said. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." She sighed. I smiled comfortingly and pulled her into a hug, "It's going to be okay Kagura. I'll be there with you when you do it okay?" I said, stroking her hair. I heard her sigh calmingly as she wraps her arms around me. "Thank you." "No problem Kagura."

We decided that I would stay at Mermaid Heel for several days to help her build some confidence up. After a few days, we headed to the train station to go to Fairy Tail. During the whole train ride, Kagura kept fiddling with her hands nervously while looking down at her lap.

Once we got there, we stood in front of the guild. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded in reply and walked in. I followed behind her and saw the guild was still as normal as usual. Natsu and Gray were fighting on one side of the guild while some were cheering them and others were sitting on the other side of the guild, doing their own things. "Hey, (Y/N)'s back!" One of my guildmates yelled.

"Where is she?! We didn't finish what we left off at!" Natsu roared. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Kagura. "Come with me," I told her, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bar where the girls were at. "Hey ladies," I greeted them, smiling. "Oh welcome back (Y/N)," Lucy said. I looked over to Cana, who was glaring at Kagura. "Have you guys seen Erza anywhere?" I asked. "No, why?" Levy said. I smirked and elbowed Kagura gently on the side.

"Wait, is she going to confess?!" Levy said, almost shouting. I shushed her and nodded my head. The girls began to fangirl and started asking Kagura a bunch of questions. I let go of her hand and walked over to Cana. "Hey Cana," I smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She grumbled and continued to drink. "Awww, are you mad at me because I was holding hands with Kagura?" I teased, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Yea," She simply replied.

"Well, is there any way I can apologize to you?" I said, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Well, there is one way." She said seductively. I smirked and bit her shoulder gently. She moaned softly and covered her mouth. I bit harder and sucked gently on her shoulder. She held back a moan and bucked her hip a little. I wrap my arms tighter around her and kiss up to her ear and suck on it. She arched her back slightly and panted quietly. "(Y-Y/N).... s-stop, there are people around..." She panted. "What if I don't want to?" I growled in her ear, gently biting her ear.

Cana pulled away and spun around then pushed me away. I chuckled and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Oh, hello (Y/N)." I heard Erza said. I turned around and saw Erza walking towards us. "Oh hey Erza. Come with me." I told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bar. I then grabbed Kagura's hand and drag them both down the hall. "Wait, (Y/N). Where are you taking us?" Erza said.

I saw a closet while walking down the hall. I let go of them and opened the closet door. I shoved them both in there and quickly locked the door. "Hey, let us out!" Kagura yelled, slamming the door. "No, not until you tell Erza how you feel!" I shouted back.

I remembered a spell that Levy told me about that will make whatever you cast on indestructible. I cast the spell on the door, making it indestructible. "I'll come back at the end of the day, so you better have confessed by then," I yelled to Kagura, walking off.

I walked to the bar but Cana stood up and grabbed my wrist and pulled me away with her. "What the!?" I yelled but was shushed by Cana. She pulled me into another empty closet and locked the door. "Cana, what are yo-" Before I could finish, Cana roughly slammed her lips on mine. I immediately kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She moaned slightly and ran her hand through my hair.

I growled against her lips and pushed her up against the wall. "So, this is what you pulled me in here for?" I whispered into her ear and nibbled on her ear. She moaned and nodded. She tugged on my shirt, signaling me to take it off. I smirked and kissed down her neck, ignoring her request. She groaned and tugged harder. "Needy, are we?" I teased. She glared at me and leaned in and bit my collarbone. I moaned loudly, holding her closer.

I began to take off her clothing while she did the same to me. Cana wasn't the person who wore much clothing so I took off her clothes much faster than she did. She only got halfway done until I kissed her roughly once more. She smirked into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our tounges fought for dominance until we both ran out of breath.

I picked up Cana and set her down on a large box that was in the corner. I bent down and spread her legs to see how wet she was. I looked up at her for approval. She nodded and placed her hand on the back of my head. I leaned and pressed my tongue against her womanhood. She moaned and bucked her hips towards my face. I gripped tightly on her thighs and began to eat her out.

She quickly became a moaning mess and was pushing my head closer towards her. I added two fingers into her and pumped it in and out of her. She groaned and grind her hips. "(Y-Y/N)!!" She moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

I smirked and pulled my fingers out and stood up. I pressed my body closer to hers and pushed back my fingers back into her. She let out another moan and gripped my shoulders tightly. I moved quickly inside of her, hitting all the right places. I could feel the heat radiating off her body. "(Y-Y/N), I'm so close.." She moaned, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

I slammed into her one more time and I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. I pressed my lips onto Cana's passionately as she climaxed around my fingers.

I pulled out of her once she was finished. She panted heavily and leaned back against the wall. I took off my (f/c) jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's get you dressed. The others will start wondering where we went." I chuckled, picking up her clothes and handing them to her. "If I put on my clothes, can I still wear your jacket?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course."

Once she put on her clothes, I opened the door a bit and looked around if anyone was looking. Luckily no one was around. We walked out of the closet and headed back to the center of the guild where everyone else was. We walked over to the bar and sat down.

"So, how was it?" Mira asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, "What're talking about?" Mira rolled her eyes and leaned closer to us. "I knew what you guys did in the closet. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cana stuttered.

Mira giggled and pat us on the head, "Don't worry you two. I won't tell anyone." Cana and I let out a sigh of relief. "But how did you know?" I asked. "One, I saw you two heading to the closet. Two, I walked by and heard moans. And three, you usually let Cana wear a piece of your clothing after you know what." She explained. Cana blushed and hid her face with my jacket.

"An-Anyways, where are the others." Cana stuttered. "Lucy and Levy went to the library. Juvia's over there with Gray. Wendy went shopping with Carla. And I found Erza and Kagura locked in a closet." Mira said. "I locked them in there," I told her. "Why?" Mira asked. "I was trying to make Kagura confess to Erza by locking them both in the closet," I explained. "Oh, I let them out." Mira simply said. "You what?!" I almost yelled. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She said.

"(Y/N)!!!" I heard an enraged Erza and Kagura yell through the guild. I yelped in fear and jumped over the bar and hid behind it. But before I could, Erza grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me back. "Why did you lock us in the closet?!" Kagura growled. "Did you tell her yet?" I said, trying to change the subject.

Kagura blushed and looked away. Erza lets go of my shirt and pecked Kagura on the cheek. "Yep, she was so cute when she did it." Erza giggled, pinching Kagura's cheeks. Kagura blushed harder and buried her face in the crook of Erza's neck. I stood up and grinned. "No need to thank me," I said.

The two glared at me. "Who said that we aren't mad at you." They both said. I felt a chill down my spine. I laughed nervously and made a run for it. "Get back here!" Kagura yelled, chasing me around the guild. "Cana help!" I shouted. "Don't die!" Cana yelled back, sipping her drink. "You're so mean!" I yelled back.


	16. Erza Scarlet x Shy! Female Reader x Juvia Lockser

~ Your POV ~

I walked quietly into the guild and sat down with team Natsu. They were being loud as usual and me just being the awkward person I am, just staying quiet. I ducked as a table came flying towards me and sighed seeing Natsu and Gray fighting again... Juvia, of course, trying to protect Gray, being the over protective person she is. I wish someone was like that with me... then Erza stops them and I stare at her with admiration. She catches me staring and smiles at me. I quickly turn my head and walk towards the job request board.

Hmm, which one to choose.... "Hey, (Y/N)?" I jump as I didn't know someone was behind me. I turn quickly to see the one and only Erza standing there. "Y-yes?" I say quietly. "Want to go on a job together?" I was shocked. Then Juvia came rushing here too. "Juvia wants to join too!!" I see Erza look at her then quickly look back at me. "Alright choose a job." I chose one and showed Mira which one.

~Time skip~

Once we arrived, there was still about 30 minutes of walking so we decided to get a hotel room and do the walking in the morning. Once we all settled they both started staring at me. "So (Y/N). we don't know you very well." Erza states. I couldn't help but blush because there are two extremely beautiful girls sitting very close to me. "Juvia wants to know why you're blushing?" She says as she tilts her head to the side. "N-no reason. It's just I don't like talking." I said shyly. They both awed then glared at each other.

"Umm let's sleep." I laid down on my bed when suddenly someone else was with me. "Sorry (Y/N) but Juvia needs to sleep with you because there are only two beds" she smiles and then hugs me from behind. I blush furiously. But I let her and I slowly start to drift asleep.

Morning time came along and we were all awake and walking to our mission destination. I walk slightly ahead and hear they're quiet bickering. Being a m/t dragon slayer (magic type like water or ice etc.) I have enlightened hearing. "Why did you get to sleep with (Y/N)? You have Gray!" Juvia scoffed. "Juvia had every right. Plus Juvia isn't dating Gray-Sama."

"Well still I liked (Y/N) before you and you didn't have to join us!" Now she's getting mad. "Juvia doesn't care. (Y/N) has the right to choose!" Juvia exclaims stopping so they could argue. "Juvia what do you want with-" "Stop it you two!" I exclaim. They're startled because I never speak this loud. "Look I see you both like me. But we'll have to make it through this mission before I choose." And then we reached the village in peace.

~Skip to after the mission~

We got all our jewels and started walking back to the hotel. They were awfully quiet since I talked to them about arguing. "S-sorry guys for raising my voice earlier.." I say quietly. They both smile and hug me. "It's okay (Y/N)," they say in sync. Then we all sat down on the bed. "So (Y/N). Me or Juvia?" I sigh. They're cutting straight to the chase.

"I choose-"

Erza ending:

"I choose Erza. I'm sorry Juvia but I've liked Erza for awhile now and you have your thing with Gray. And I think y'all would be cute so yeah" I blush and look away. "It's okay (Y/N). Juvia is still (Y/N)'s friend." She said and got on the other bed leaving me with Erza who's cheeks were as red as her hair. I slowly grab her hand and lay down. She follows behind and hugs me. "I love you (Y/N)," she says and she gently kissed me. "I love you too Erza," and we drifted asleep together.

Juvia ending:

"I choose Juvia. I'm sorry Erza it's just there's something about Juvia and you're amazing don't get me wrong but I like Juvia more." I say while looking at Juvia blushing. Erza nods understandingly and goes to take a shower. "So (Y/N) likes Juvia?" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Yes (Y/N) likes Juvia," I say while hugging her. We connect eyes and giggle. Then slowly fall asleep smiling at each other.


	17. Teen! Mirajane Strauss x Badass! Tomboy! Female Reader (smut)

~Mira POV~

It was now Friday evening, the school's over and I am currently putting my books back into the locker. "Hey, Mira!" I turn around to see my beautiful girlfriend waving at me while coming to me.

I have been dating (Y/N) for five months and I got to say that she is sweet and treats me well even though the teachers say that she's a bad influence on the students because she sometimes skips classes. Keyword 'sometimes'; She has a reason for skipping classes. There are rumors about her smoking, taking drugs, and bullying but all of them are not true at all.

Oh! Did I mention that she is also a badass and a tomboy? No? Ok. She plays basketball and softball. She is the captain of the basketball team which she didn't like it at first because of the responsibilities but she got used to it somehow.

When I first saw her, I was mesmerized by her e/c eyes which were unique to me. She somehow found that the same and started talking to me. After a while, we became best friends and she started opening up to me about her past bit by bit.

Then later, I found her hard to talk to without blushing. At first, I was confused but then I realize that I was in love with her. So here we are, (Y/N), my girlfriend.

\---

"Hey are you there Mira and why are you smiling like an idiot?" (Y/N) says while waving her right hand at me.

"Hey Y/N and I'm not smiling like an idiot! Have you finished with your practice already?" I said while hitting her hand away.

"Ouch! No need to be so rough and yeah I finished my practice so let's go to my house and hang out" (Y/N) say while taking my hand.

\---

"ok, you wait here while I take my bath first," Says while walking into the bathroom.

"Sure but be quick or I'm going in there with you" I smirk and jumping into her bed. I got bored so I took out my phone and played with it.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of water stop running. I saw (Y/N) came out with just a towel wrap around her. I gulp when I saw the curve of her body. It was beautiful and perfect.

"Hey, where are you looking at, my body or my face?" She smirks while taking off the towel that was wrapped around her body.

" I...uh...um..." I couldn't form words when she is getting closer to me with her naked body. She got on the bed and was now on top of me.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you, just lay down and enjoy." She whispered near my ear and biting it. I shivered and nearly let out a moan. She then moves to my face and gives me a long gentle but passionate kiss. My hands were on her hips.

She bit my bottom lip and I gasped. She took the chance to insert her tongue into mine, battling with my tongue. Of course, she won. She then uses her left hand to massage my left breast causing me to moan softly. Wait, when did she even remove my clothing?

She uses her right hand to pinch my nipple causing me to moan in pleasure. She then removes her left hand and uses her mouth to suck and lick my left nipple.

This causes me to moan loudly and I can feel that my center getting very wet. She slowly moves her head down towards my center.

" Wow you look very wet down here," she said blowing gently on my center. I moan and was blushing furiously. She continues by licking my center and using her left hand to rub my clit.

My mind was getting blank and I was moaning very loudly. She then removes her tongue and hand causing me to whimper. " Why..did you st-" I was cut off when she inserted her tongue inside my center making me arch back, my hand holding the sheets tightly.

She continues with moving her tongue in and out of my center until I came. She then licks my center clean and moves to the side to let me recover.

" Now...it's your turn, " I say while moving on top of her but she stops me.

" No it's ok I get to taste you and it's enough for me. Besides I'm tired" She yawns using her hand to cover her mouth.

" But..." I pouted looking at her.

" Ok ok, we do it tomorrow because I'm so tired right now" She smiled.

I gave her a satisfying smile and then moving my head on her chest wrapping my arms around her waist and she did the same. I listen to her heartbeat and fall asleep.


	18. Aquarius x Zodiac! Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (M/N)- Master's name

You were the Chinese Zodiac Spirit, The Tiger. You had orange ears and a striped tail. You wore an orange and (F/C) outfit. Your cat-shaped pupils scanned the area of the large room. Aquarius sat on the other side, arguing with her boyfriend, Scorpio.

"But, babe, I never cheated on you," Scorpio said, nervously. He was obviously, lying through his teeth. How you love to go up to him and punch him in the face.

"Yes, you did you lying piece of crap!" The blue-haired mermaid spirit turned and floated away from her old boyfriend. You stomped over there and kicked him where the sun does not shine. "Listen here, you bastard," You yelled picking him up by the collar of his shirt, "I don't want to see you going anywhere near Aquarius, you got me?" You growled as your pupils dilated. "Y-yes, ma'am." You dropped him to the floor and walked away.

Your tail flicked back and forth as you teleported to the human world in hopes of finding your beloved. You saw her on a cliff looking out onto the water. "Hey, are you alright?" You questioned your eyes gazed with concern. "Yeah I am just done being betrayed," She sighed putting her head on your shoulder. "Yeah, well I won't ever betray you." You spoke with confidence. You started to glow. Your master had started to call you. Aquarius sighed, "Good luck."

(M/N) called you to 'help' with something. "Please let me go!" A girl with blonde hair yelled. She was well endowed and very pretty. (M/N) smiled sadistically, "(Y/N) please be a dear and scratch up her pretty little face?"

It was Lucy Heartfillia. Aquarius's contracted user. "No, I won't hurt her!" You yelled, shaking in fear. "Maybe you shou-" *SMACK* "Don't talk back to me little girl," (M/N) yelled as they hit you. You couldn't leave, you couldn't close your own gate. They finally stopped because water hit (her/him). Why did your master have to bring you down into the sewer?

The blonde girl held a key and to your luck, it was your beloved Aquarius. She had a tick mark on her forehead as she beat (M/N) half to death. "Let them go," At that moment, your contract was broken along with the 2 other Chinese Spirits she owned. "T-thank you, Aquarius and Lucy," You said.

"No problem. Are you the famous (Y/N) every one of my spirits have been talking about?" She grinned. "Yeah," Aquarius pulled you up and into a hug. She blushed but still has a scowl on her face. "Aw, you two are adorable. (Y/N) how would you like to make a contract?" Lucy said holding out a hand. "Sure I guess..." You replied shaking hands concealing the deal.

Aquarius and you were now in the Spirit World. "Hey (Y/N)?" Aquarius said.

"Yeah?" You said back holding hands with her.

"I love you," Aquarius said kissing the temple of your head.

"I love you too Aquarius."


	19. Lucy Heartfilia x Lisanna Strauss (smut)

~Lucy's POV~

The guild is being as rowdy as ever and I'm just sitting at the bar. Natsu is over there talking to Lisanna because she just came back and so I'm alone. Mira came over and handed me my strawberry milkshake "Hey Lucy? Do you mind Lis being back?" She smiled. 

I blush because I didn't expect her to be so beautiful and so I just cleared my throat "Yeah she's wonderful!" I smile when suddenly I feel someone hug me from behind "Great because you're wonderful too!! We should hang out sometime!!" I turn my head to see Lisanna smiling big. "Y-yeah" then she takes my hand and rushes us over to the request board. 

"How about this one??" She says as she hands me a request. I nod but then Natsu pops up with a pout. "You'll go on a job with Luce but not me!? I'm more powerful" I felt a tick mark appear on me "Are you calling me weak!?" Lis stepped back from the argument. "I can protect her more being a guy and all," he said while not even paying attention. 

I got so upset I tugged Lisanna over to me and kissed her. She was frozen for a while but then started kissing back. Everyone in the guild gasped and Natsu was like 'what the-'. Once I pulled back Lisanna was blushing and I turned to Natsu "Excuse us we'll be leaving," I take Lisanna's hand and take her to my apartment. Once we got there I sat on my bed and blushed "S-Sorry about that. He made me upset and then I may or may not have a small crush on you and so I wanted to make my point and I understand and if you don't-" I was cut off by her slamming her lips onto my own. I grab her waist and pull her closer as we break apart I look into her eyes. "I've liked you ever since I came back," she said as she smiled. "I could've sworn you like Natsu," I said as I looked down but she quickly made me look at her then pushes me down.

"Do I need to prove that I love you and not Natsu?" She then straddled me while giving me a smirk. I looked up at her in complete shock. "I'll take that as a yes," she winked and then kissed me passionately. I kissed back and laid my hands on her waist. Then she started slowly grinding against me. I moan slightly into her mouth. She starts kissing down my neck sucking every now and then until she found my sweet spot and started biting and sucking there as I moan. 

She then makes me sit up so I could take off my shirt. "You won't need that," she then smiles and started kissing all the new exposed skin making me get wetter by the moment. She then starts going in between the valleys of my breasts. She then goes around my back and unclips my bra and throws it with my shirt so she could have better access to my breasts. She quickly started assaulting my nipples with her mouth going back and forth. I couldn't contain my moans anymore and I knew I would be soaked by the time she got to my panties. 

"L-Lis no fair, y-you're still dressed," I say she then gets up and basically strips for me, painfully slow by the way. Once she was fully undressed she started strutting around and teasing me. "Lis!" I groan. She giggles and takes the rest of my clothing off. "There we're even" I then turn the tables and flip her over and straddle her. 

"You don't tease me and get away with it" I slowly slip a finger into her "already this wet and I haven't touched you?" I smirked and took her breast into my mouth as I kept pumping into her. She was a moaning mess under me and just as she was about to release I stopped "Luce!" She exclaimed. "You have to tell me what you want" I got and bite her earlobe. 

"I want you to make me come," she said out of breath "as you wish then" I smirk and insert my tongue inside of her. She gasps and moans loudly. I hum inside her and it doesn't take long until she releases into my mouth. I lick all of the excess and sit up and kisses her so she can taste herself. "I guess we do love each other," she says once we stop kissing. I nod and cuddle her. "We need rest for the job tomorrow. Then we both go to sleep together.

~AS THE SMUT WAS HAPPENING!~

Natsu had followed Lucy's apartment to get Lisanna back or even Lucy. As he gets there he sees the window is locked and the blinds are shut so she goes to her door with no luck. Then he starts hearing Lucy moaning hears Lisanna say "you won't need that" he started feeling light-headed and realized he was having a nose bleed and he goes back to the guild dazed.


	20. Cana Alberona x Badass! Female Reader

~Your POV~

There are two types of delinquents in Fairy Academy. The Drunks and the Rebels. The two groups have been at each other ever since they've been formed. The Drunks are just people that are always drinking and are usually old pricks that didn't graduate from school. The Rebels are people that you usually see beating up people for money, getting in trouble, damaging school property, and all those kinds of things. The Drunks and Rebels have been competing who's better. But it's obvious who it is.

If you haven't guessed, I'm one of the Rebels. I'm the leader of the Rebels after the last leader was sent to jail for hijacking a police car. I wore a (f/c) mask that covered the lower part of my face, the white button-up shirt with the tie, a black jacket, and pants. Like hell, I was gonna wear their fucking skirts. 

We usually hung out by a tree near the front of the school. The Drunks hang out on the other side in front of the school. Every member hated the other group and it's always been like that. They always thought of us as no good trouble makers, like what are they? Our parents? But I don't get one thing. There's a girl in their group. She was the only girl there and she didn't seem to mind. And here's the thing that makes me even more confused, she's not some old drunk prick, she looks like your ordinary delinquent high school student. Her name was Cana Alberona. I had to admit, she was kinda hot but I could never say that. 

I walked out of the house I lived in and locked the door behind me. I lived alone since my parents thought that I was being too much of a "terrible child" and kicked me out. Fucking pricks. I looked over to the house next door to see Cana. Oh yeah, we're neighbors. How peachy is that? Once I locked my door, I walked to school. The both of us would head in the same direction but would always walk on different sides of the street. 

I glanced over to the side of the street to see Cana looking at me. "What are you staring at?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I wasn't staring at anything dipshit!" She snapped back. I scoffed and walked faster. I don't need to get into a fight this early in the morning, I'm still fucking tired and I didn't drink coffee.

I got to school and walked over to my group. "There you are (Y/N), I thought you would never come. Which wouldn't really be a surprise." (F/N) said, tossing me a can of soda. "I have to anyway if I don't I get in trouble with my patrol officer. And I don't need to go to juvie again." I told them, opening the can and chug down the drink. "And I had a shitty morning" "What happen? Is it that Drunkie from across the street? I'll beat her up for ya!" (F/N) growled, cracking their knuckles. "Calm down. Besides, it's too early in the morning." I scoffed, finishing the drink and crushing it in my hands.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Erza, the student council president. "What do you want prez?" I sighed. "Come with me," Erza said, pulling on my ear while dragging me into school. "Ey hands off!" I growled. She ignored me and dragged me into the counselor's office then finally lets go. "What the fuck was that for?" I snapped, rubbing my ear. "There shall be no swearing in this room!" Carla said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Why should I listen to you? You might be my counselor but you're still a cat. Anyways why do you want me here?"I looked over to my right to see Cana sitting in one of the chairs. "What the hell are you here for?" I asked. She only shrugged. 

Carla took deep breaths, trying to contain her anger, "I've had enough with you delinquents in this school. Especially the violence between the two of your groups! The two of you better stop this or you and your groups are both expelled!" She yelled. "What?!" Cana and I yelled. "You're joking right?! My group with the Drunks?! Like bloody hell I am!" I snapped. "It doesn't matter, I can deal with your little individual acts of violence but when the both of you fight, that's when it crosses the line! That's that! Cana! Button up your shirt and stop exposing so much chest! Wear a proper skirt! (Y/N)! Wear the girl's uniform and take off that stupid mask of yours! It's not like you're impressing anyone!" She said. I got angry and slammed the desk. "Look here cat! Cana and I may be delinquents but we're people and students too! And if you can't treat us like one then you can go suck it!" I snapped, flicking her off and grabbing Cana's hand, and storming out of the room.

I stomped down the halls, pushing away the students that were in my way. I finally got to the back of the school and kicked the dumpster. "Hey (Y/N)," Cana said. I completely forgot that I was dragging Cana along with me. "You know who I am?" I asked, then mentally facepalmed. "How could I forget you. We were friends." She said sadly. I sighed and sat down. She sat down next to me, "What happened to you? You left without even saying goodbye." "It's complicated," I simply replied. She rests her head on my shoulder. "I missed you. When I finally saw you after all these years, I was so excited. But, it seemed as if you have forgotten all about me. And you changed." She said.

"How could I forget you Cana," I said. "You're one of the most important people in my life," Cana smiled and held my hand. "Why did you have to leave me?" She said quietly. I sighed, "I guess I should tell you huh." She looked up at me. "What happened?"

"Well, you know that my parents hated me because I was being rebellious and getting into a bunch of trouble. Well one day, they had enough. They packed up my things when I was at school and threw all my belongings outside of the house. They locked up all the entrances so I couldn't get in. So I ran away. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get involved with my problems." I confessed. I looked over to her to see her eyes were teared up. "How could they do this to you.." She said then hugging me tightly. My eyes widen and I wrapped my arms around her. "Do you hate me?" Cana whispered. I looked down at her and shook my head. "I could never hate you. Even if you are in the other group." I said. 

She looked at me with wide eyes and smiled. "Thanks (Y/N). And me too. I could never hate you." She said, brushing strands of hair from my face. I smiled behind my mask and rest my forehead on hers. We looked at each other and lean a bit closer. She placed her hands on my mask and slowly began to remove it. I quickly stopped her before she revealed too much. "(Y/N), what's wrong?" She frowned. "It's just that... I don't want you to be scared.." I said, looking down. She cupped my cheek and looked me in the eyes. "It won't I don't like you because of how you look. I like you because you're you." She said. I nodded. She smiled and slowly took off my mask, revealing a large scar on the left side of my lip.

Cana's eyes widen in shock. "I knew you would be scared," I said. "No, it's not that. Why? How did this happen?" She said. "I got into a fight couple of years ago," I told her. She frowned and hugged me tighter. "I'm not scared of you (Y/N). I'm worried. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, Cana. I'll try my best to bring our groups together. I really want to be friends with you again." I smiled. Cana frowned a bit, "Yea, friends..."

"What's wrong?" I asked. "It's just that, (Y/N) I don't wanna be just friends or best friends." She admitted. "What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head, "No, it's not that. It's because.... Because....." "Because what?" She sighed, "Look I can't say it. So I'm gonna show you." I looked at her confused. "Wait what do you mean by-" Before I finished, Cana grabbed me by my tie and smashed our lips together. It felt like my heart was gonna explode. I slowly began to kiss back and cupped her cheek in my hand. 

We pulled away for air and looked at each other. "So that's what you meant," I asked, blushing a little. She nodded and hid her face in my jacket. "So-Sorry, I kissed you all of a sudden." "There's nothing to apologize for. I enjoyed it. And I like you too." I grinned toothily. "Yo-You do?" She asked, looking up at me. I nodded and kisses her forehead. She grinned and tackled me to the ground into a hug. I yelped in surprise and caught her. She started laughing a bit causing me to smile and laugh as well. I'm glad that Cana and I are together now, but the only problem is our group differences. 

~2 months later~

Cana and I kept our relationship a secret from everyone else. The both of us would hang out every day at each other's places and would walk to school together. But once we got close to school, we part ways and act like we hate each other. I really hated doing this. Especially when her group was full of old drunk pricks. 

I was watching Cana talk to her group from afar. She looked so beautiful. I let a sigh and laid back onto the grass. "Hey, you alright (Y/N)?" (F/N) asked me. I shook my head, "No, something's been on my mind lately that's all." (F/N) looked at me and nodded their head. "Alright, I won't bother you then." They said and left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~30 minutes later~

I suddenly woke up and looked around. The others are gone and school hasn't started yet. What the hell happened? I looked up to see even the Drunks are gone. The other students are here and talking. Shit. Where did they go?! 

I quickly got up and ran up to Natsu and Lucy. "Hey you! Do you know where the Drunks or the Rebels went?" I asked them. "We-Well.." Natsu stuttered with fear. I scoffed and looked over to Lucy. "Well, I think I saw them go behind the school," Lucy said. I nodded and ran to the back of the school. 

What I saw back there made me angry like hell. Cana was sitting down hugging her knees while the Drunks were protecting her from the Rebels. "Enough!!!" I yelled. They all looked at me with wide eyes. I gritted my teeth and glared at all of them then looked at Cana, who was bruised. I quickly ran to her side and held her close. "Cana, are you okay?" I asked concerned. "I-I'm fine babe. Just a couple of bruises." She said. I kissed her forehead and glared at them. "Who. Did. This. Answer me now!" I shouted. 

They all looked at me with shock and fear. And they all pointed to (F/N). "(F/N), how could you do this.." I growled and walked over to them and punched them in the jaw. "Why would you fucking do this?!" I yelled. They groaned and held their jaw, "You've been looking really down lately and you keep staring at Cana. So I thought something happened and it involved Cana.." They admitted. I sighed and crouched down to them. 

"No, Cana didn't do anything wrong. The reason why I've been staring at her is that she's my girlfriend." I admitted. "She's what? But she's a Drunk!" They said. I sighed, "I know but I don't care if she's a Drunk or not. I love her. Look I was hoping that I could bring us all together. I know it sounds weird but I thought maybe it would help." I said. (F/N) smiled and hugged me. "Why didn't you say so. (Y/N), if you want us to get along. All you have to do is ask, if that's what makes you happy then we'll do it." They said. I smiled and looked up at the rest of my group. The group nodded their heads and smiled at me. I looked over to the other group and they gave me an approving smile. 

"Thanks, you guys. All of you." I said, getting up and helping (F/N) get up. I walked over to Cana only to be tackled to the ground by another hug. "I'm so happy that we don't need to hide anymore!" Cana grinned. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Me too."


	21. Teen! Mirajane Strauss x Rebel! Mature! Cool! Female Reader

"Yes! We won!" the team cheered, all the team members surround me gave me a big hug. The basketball game was intense and we were tied. During the last minute I throw the ball into the basket making us win by a point.

"can't breath..." I said and they all loosen their hugs and gave me a cheeky smile.

"Woohoo! We are going to the championship! In your face Ice princess!" Natsu, one of the members said.

"Shut Up flame brain! You won this time only because you're lucky " Gray, the other team that we played with muttered the last part. Despite they mock with each other, they had a very good relationship with each other. Keyword, very good. They are not in a friendship relationship but in a boyfriend and boyfriend type of relationship, which make me cringe when they are all over each other face kissing in front of me.

My teammates congratulate me one more time by hugging me or patting me on the shoulder before going back to the locker room to change. The team are going to a after party but I don't like the loud noise at all and bad things always happen when you're going to parties especially if you have a girlfriend. The team knew that I don't like going to parties but had convinced me to go just this once and bringing my girlfriend along.

"Hey boo you did real good out there!" My girlfriend, Mira said smiling. I give her a big hug and kiss me on the lips. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "Babe, you're making me dirty with your sweat" she whine and pouted. I chuckled.

"Then, let's go in the shower together" I said suggestively but was receive a slap on the shoulder from her. "Ouch, no need to be so violent" I said rubbing my shoulder that have been hit. "Come on, we're saving water by taking a shower together. I promised I won't touch you" I added raising my hand as if I was surrendering. She gave me a keep-your-promise look and slowly nodded.

\---------------

Well it took us awhile for us to come out of the shower. Remember what I said about not touching my girlfriend while I was bathing well I lied. We had the best sex in the steamy shower.

The drive to the party was quiet because Mira was angry at me after I had promise to not touch her. I can't handle the silence so after we reach the destination I quickly face my girlfriend. "Sorry babe, I shouldn't touch you but you know I can't resist it because you have such a perfect body" I said and pouted.

I was the rebel in school and I usually won't apologize what I did not even when I was the one who was in the wrong, the whole school knows that. But things change and my feelings change too when Mira transferred. The first time I saw her, I was captive by her beauty. I longed to touch her soft hair, to kiss her kissable lips. My wish came true when I confessed to her and she too said that she had feelings for me too. It cliché but it's true. From there things took a turn for me. I was still a rebel in school but not too much like I used to, I will apologize for what I did if I was wrong but will stand up if I'm not. I also became more matured, working hard to bring all my grades up and it is all thanks to my girlfriend. Well the only bad thing in this relationship is that I whipped. I'll kinda do everything for my girlfriend; to make her happy.

Mira saw my pout and her eyes soften. "Stop that" she said.

"Stop what?" I said questioningly.

"Your pout. I can't really stay mad at you if do that" She said.

"Is that so? Then I will use it often, I hate when you are angry with me" I said leaning closer to her, giving her a passionate kiss. I only pulled out when I had to breath.

"I'm not angry at you at all, just mad at myself to give in easily" she said and pout.

"Aww, don't be like that." I said using my both hands pinching her cheeks making her smile. "Now come on let's go into the party, I think my teammates think I have ditched them" I chuckled and she did too. We went in and saw almost whole school was partying. I hate it but maybe I just stay here for an hour just to greet my teammates and go home.

"Hey! Y/N you make it! I thought you are going to ditch us" Gajeel said giving me a friendly hug and did the same to my girlfriend too. "Well, enjoy yourself Y/N" He said and went to talk to Levy, the basketball manager. I think there something going on between them but I'll leave it alone. For now.

"Babe, I'm getting some drinks. You want some?" I said and got a nod from her. I went to the kitchen to grab a plain water and a coke for her. Before meeting up with my girlfriend I met some of my teammates and schoolmates who again congratulate me. I spent a few minutes to talking to me and went back out to the living room to find that my girlfriend was not there. I began to panic, putting down the drinks before looking for her. I ask a few people but none of them saw her. Useless. I spotted Natsu at the table gobbling food down.

"Hey Natsu, did you see Mira?" I ask quickly.

"I think I saw her with Laxus just now" he said. No, of all people it got to be him! If he's going to hurt her I'm going to send him to the hospital after beating him. NAtsu saw my distraught and offer to help me to find her. I thanked him and went to the back of outside to see if she was there.

"Come on Mira, leave that dyke! She nothing but a stupid rebel!" Laxus said. I clenched my jaw and went towards them. I saw Mira wanted to cry and quickly went to me when she saw me. I hug her tightly.

"Laxus, leave and don't come back at all" I said clenching my jaw while talking. I was getting angry but I know that beating him was not the solution. Mira kiss me on the neck letting my body relax just for a bit.

"What are you going to do about it? I bet your parents are very disappointed right now, having a dyke as their daughter" he smirked. My anger is getting out of control now. Nobody is going to talk to my parents like that. Especially not him! I was getting real angry but Mira was hugging me tightly prevent me from moving.

"Boo this is not the way to solve your solution, remember?" she whispered while rubbing my back. I calm down just from her touch.

"LAXUS! LEAVE! NOW!" I said and apparently Laxus got real scared and ran away. We stay at that position for a while before my anger calm down.

"Thanks babe for calming me down. I'm sorry if you had to see that" I hung my head low but Mira use both hands and press against my cheeks, making me look at her. She gave me a gentle kiss. The kiss that was telling me that everything is alright. She pulled out and gave a smile.

"Now come on, I'm tired of this place. Let's just go home, watch some movies and cuddle" She said before pulling my hand. I couldn't agree more.


	22. Aquarius x Mature! Female Reader x Juvia Lockser

"You're annoying," you muttered as Juvia stood behind you. "But Juvia loves (Y/N)," Juvia said grasping onto your arm. "You said that yesterday." Pulling her through the streets of Magnolia, you forced your way through the crowd. Today was the yearly Blossom-Viewing festival and you planned on spending the day with your friends, but Juvia would not leave you alone.

"Lucy!" You heard a familiar voice yell. "You just had to call Scorpio in the middle of our date just so he could fix your hair!" Aquarius yelled at Lucy. Walking up to the scene, with Juvia still clutching onto your arm, you walked up behind Aquarius you squeezed her shoulder. "Calm down Aquarius," You said gently. She turned to you and blushed, "Fine."

Juvia stared, intensely at Aquarius as a dark aura surrounded her. "Lucy! Next time you decide to interrupt a date of mine, you'll be sorry."

Lucy gave her a sheepish face, "Y-yes ma'am!"

"Why don't you stay for the Blossom-Viewing Festival," You said.

"I might come back later if I have time." She glowed for a second and in a flash she was gone.

"More competition," Juvia whispered, her voice dark. "Juvia, can you let go of my arm?" You said, getting a bit scared from Juvia's personality. "No. Juvia must watch out for any more competition." Juvia said, her voice still quiet. Sighing, you began to follow Lucy towards the guild with your hopes dying slowly of Juvia leaving you alone.

When you arrived at the guild, it was full of its usual laughter and upbeat atmosphere. Taking a seat at a table with the rest of Team Natsu, you conversed until the bingo competition. You sat in the back of the large group that gathered to play bingo. Not wanting to play, you began to eat and felt a presence beside you. Looking over you saw Aquarius. "Oh, hello Aquarius," you said to her over the large cheers of the crowd. "Hello, (Y/N)," She said still floating. Standing up you offered her part of your lunch, but she refused. "Oh, (Y/N)," You heard your name be sung by another water user.

Juvia clung to your arm. "Are you two dating?" Aquarius asked. "No-" You were cut off by Juvia,"I only wish!" Juvia began to go on and on about you two. You knew that you were never going to be left alone.

As the sun began to go down, the people of the guild began to gather around the cherry blossoms. Aquarius was still there, even though she had left earlier to rest. It would be your second year here and this was how your mother and father had fallen in love. He confessed to her on this night and you had never really given it a second thought until this night that came around only once a year.

Juvia had left you alone, but was still beside you, the same as Aquarius. "(Y/N)," Looking over to your right Aquarius had a slight blush on her face, "Can I talk to you alone?"

"But I need to talk to you as well!" Juvia said, making you turn around. "Uh, I will go with..."

Aquarius:

"Aquarius, I'll go with you since you asked first. I'll come back and talk to you in a minute, Juvia. Come on Aquarius," Standing up, she did the same and followed you to a semi-secluded area.

"I have to tell you something," She said. You hummed in acknowledgment as you looked at the cherry blossoms that started to faintly glow. "Look at me," Aquarius gripped your chin, "I love you, but you seem to be too oblivious to see that-"

You began to laugh as she began to become angered and sad. "Please, I have always loved you. That's why I also want to get away from Juvia because I never liked her back. She is a good friend, but I don't like her that way."

Wiping the tears from your eyes, you felt her looking down at you. You both began to lean and until your lips met.

'I'll miss her,' a girl looked at a couple that was kissing under the cherry blossoms, 'but I also have Gray.'

Juvia:

"I'll be back, Aquarius. If you want to talk in private I have to talk to Juvia. Come on Juvia," you stood up with Juvia following after you.

"Juvia likes (Y/N)," the poor girl showing the signs of an anxiety attack. She was sweating and had a large blush on her face. "Yeah I know that Juvia," you said plainly.

"Not as in a friend way. I mean as in a romantic way. I love you." When you heard those words you began to blush, "Oh." Grabbing you by your shirt she pulled you into a soft, sweet kiss. Pulling back you held her close to you, I love you too, Juvia."

"Forever?"

"Yeah. Forever."


	23. Cana Alberona x Lucy Heartfilia

"Lucy!~" I yelled, Lucy turned around and smiled at me. Today her hair was tied into a ponytail, a skin-tight shirt showing off her generous mounds, and a pair of skinny jeans. Her celestial keys jangled on her side with every movement she made. I felt my cheeks turn a slight hue of pink.

"Cana! What is it?" She questioned while tilting her head to the side. I felt my cheeks burn hotter and averted my eyes toward the guild's wooden floor, patched up due to the almost constant fights between Natsu and Grey. I fiddled with my fingers for a while before responding.

"C-can I discuss something with you, Lucy? Y'know... In private?" I muttered quietly, barely audible.

"Sure! You know you could talk to me about anything Cana!" My heart fluttered again when I heard those words. I opened my mouth to respond but I had no time since there was a loud crash behind us and a cursing Grey.

"LUUUUCYYY!~ LET'S DO A JOB WITH GRAY AND ERRZAAA!~ IT ALSO GOT GOOD PAAAAY!~ LUUUCY?~" Natsu screeched. Lucy sighed while I jerked my head up. Lucy sheepishly smiled at me.

"Sorry Cana, but I have to take this job. I know you wanted to talk to me about something but I'm behind on my rent and-" Lucy started before I cut her off.

"No! It's alright! Go ahead!" I almost yelled. Lucy's expression turned into a sorry and hurt one. I suddenly felt bad and lowered my voice. "I mean, go on ahead. I know keeping up with your rent is pretty hard and stuff so go on. I'll tell you about it when you come back, Lucy." She grinned and hugged me. I was shocked at the sudden gesture and blushed a rosy hue of red. When she released her embrace, she put both of her hands on my shoulders.

"Alright then. See you, Cana!" She released her grip on my shoulders and she turned around, her ponytail whipping me with her scent. I breathed as much as I could of it and held it for a while. She smells like lilac...

I sighed and watched her as she walked out of the doors leading to Fairy Tail. I watched her hips sway side to side with every step she took... I shook my head. "She can't like girls, let alone me..." I muttered quietly to myself. "Besides, she seems to like Natsu or Gray. Like hell, she'd date me!" I laughed bitterly to myself as I walked to my sake barrel. I took a long swig of my sake and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I closed my eyes to think quietly to myself. Then I remembered Lucy's scent and my lips curled into a small, twisted smile. I heard small footsteps behind me and I turned around.

"Lisanna..." I muttered quietly to myself more than towards her. The silver haired girl smiled and tilted her head to the side, as she raised her hand in greeting. I did the same gesture.

"What's up Cana-san? You've been acting weird ever since Lucy helped you out on that one job that the both of you went on two months ago." She said as she scrunched her nose cutely. I smirked. Of course, Lisanna Strauss, younger sibling of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss can read almost anyone like an open book, pretty ironic since she hates studying. "What's the problem that you wanted to talk with Lucy with? Maybe I can help you." I gaped at her.

"W-Were you eavesdropping?" I said, shocked, eyes wide. Lisanna just giggled and put a finger on her lips, as if signaling to me it was a secret. Damn Strauss...

"No comment. Now, tell me what 'problem' you were going to discuss Lucy with~." I scowled at her. No way in hell I was going to tell anyone let alone Lisanna Strauss-that I was in love with Lucy!

"No! I'm not going to tell anyone but Lucy!" I stubbornly said as I crossed my arms across my chest. Lisanna puffed out her left cheek and crossed her arms as well. I had the impression that she was like a child pouting, but since we were both doing it, I guess we both looked like children.

"Pleeease Cana!~" She whined. I sighed and threw my hands up in the air, signaling my defeat.

"Fiiine!~ I'll tell you." I pulled out a chair and sat on it in a way so that the back of the chair was facing the front. Lisanna sat in the same fashion. "But you have to swear you 'll never tell anyone about this! Including Lucy! Not until I'm ready to tell her!" She nodded and I sighed inside. Thank God Lisanna can keep promises! I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "I, Cana Alberona, am i-in love w-with L-Lucy H-Heartfilia..." My cheeks turned into a dark hue of red as I said my confession. I glanced at Lisanna and noticed that her eyes were wide. Crap! I knew this was a bad idea!

Slowly, her shocked expression turned into a smile so big, it was maniacal. I shuddered and drew in a sharp breath, while I waited for her to ask if I was joking. "Really?" She asked curiously, still wearing that creepy smile of hers. I nodded slowly, suddenly dreading the fact that I told Lisanna. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This is it! I'm so fucking screwed!

Suddenly her huge-ass smile turned into a gentle smile. "Why don't you tell her then?" She responded gently. I breathed out slowly and stared at her blankly. Was she seriously this stupid?

"Cause if I tell her she might reject me! Or worse! She might think I'm a freak for liking her! Then she'll stop talking to me altogether!" I grabbed a handful of my hair and started to tug on it lightly. I started to play the worse case scenarios in my head, each getting worse and worse. I loosened the grip on my hair and let my arms fall to my sides. "Besides... She probably loves Natsu..." I said quietly. I heard Lisanna giggle. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

Her giggling subsided and she stared at me with watery eyes from laughing, "Cana, Natsu and I are going out!" My jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"B-But...!" I leaned in closer. "Does anyone else besides me know that the both of you are going out?" I whispered fiercely at her. She shook her head.

"Nope. Cause if Mira-Nee and Elf-Niichan knew, they would have both killed Natsu by now!" Made sense. Both Elfman and Mira were very, and I mean very protective of Lisanna, ever since that incident with Edolas.

"Then she probably likes Gray." Lisanna giggled again.

"Cana, have you been living under a rock? Juvia and Gray are going out!" My eyes went wide and my jaw almost hit the floor again. Looks like Lisanna wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"S-Seriously? Since when!" I demanded. Lisanna wiped a tear from her eye.

"Two months ago!" I facepalmed. Of course. I was the one who forced Gray to confess to Juvia. Damn!

"I'm so stupid..." I muttered to myself.

"But isn't it a huge load off your shoulders, right? Knowing that Lucy isn't in love with those two, and probably won't be. Besides, I heard she was bisexual." Lisanna cheekily smiled. I subtly nodded.

"Yeah... Thanks, Lisanna!" I stood up and hugged her. All right! I'm going to confess to Lucy when she comes back!

It's been two weeks since Lucy came back from her job with Natsu and gang, and it's been two weeks since I talked with Lisanna about my feelings for Lucy. Now here I am, standing in front of Lucy Heartphilia's door, ready to confess to her. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Here goes nothing..." As I raised my fist and knocked on her door, once, twice, three times. Lucy poked her head out of the doorway and shivered at the evening chill. She finally noticed me and opened the door fully.

"Cana!" She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back and returned her embrace. She released her grip and pulled me inside her house. "It's pretty cold out, huh Cana?" She called out as she entered her kitchen to get who-knows-what.

"Yeah..." I said, as I hung my old fur-lined jacket on the nearby coat hanger and closed the door. I looked around and saw that her house was fairly small. To the right of me was a couch, to the left, a doorway to her room. I poked my head in her room and breathed deeply. It smelled just like her. I took my head out of the doorway and saw that to the far left corner there was a bathroom, complete with a shower, bathtub, and toilet. I noticed steam coming out of the doorway. She must have taken a shower... The mere thought of Lucy naked made me blush. "Damn..." I cursed to myself as I rubbed my cheeks to get them to calm down.

"So, what was the problem that you wanted to tell me about, Cana?" Lucy said as she placed a tea set on the small coffee table in front the couch. I sat beside her.

"Oh... Er... I-I actually wanted to a-ask you something." I stuttered as I took a seat next to her. I noticed that her hair was wet and that she was wearing a light blue baby tee with a pair of shorts. Damn! She looks hot, even in pajamas!

"Which is what, Cana?" She asked, munching on a buttermilk cookie she brought from the kitchen. I swallowed hard and took a shaky breath.

"I-I was wondering i-if y-you w-would l-like to go out with me..." I feebly confessed. So much for being bold about it. I glanced at her and she looked at me, not even batting an eyelash. Crap... I felt a stone drop in my stomach.

It took her a while to respond. "Okay."

My head shot up, and I looked at her, bewildered. "W-what..?"

"I said I'll go out with you, Cana." She smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I just stared at her shocked. This can't be real.

"B-But why...?" I felt like my brain just exploded into tiny pieces.

"Well, I guess I always had feelings for you ever since that job we did together." Lucy sheepishly smiled. "Guess we both feel the same way." She smiled sweetly. Without thinking, I closed the distance between us, and it was like magic. Her lips were unbelievably soft. I closed my eyes and continued kissing her until we mutually pulled away as if we did it a million times. I half-opened my eyes to see her expression. No shock, no disgust, just a small, innocent smile, pulling on the corners of her lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Cana..." She said under her breath. My heart skipped a beat. This is totally not a dream...


	24. Erza Scarlet x Juvia Lockser x Female Reader (smut)

~Your POV~

"Girls! I'm home!!" I yelled through the house. I unzipped my vest and rubbed my arms for warmth. It was snowing outside and I forgot a jacket. I headed over to the kitchen and made myself something hot to drink. "(Y/N)-sama!!" Juvia said cheerfully and glomped me into a hug. She began to leave kisses on my face causing me to laugh. 

"Juvia, stop hogging her," Erza said irritated and pushed her aside. "Well hello to you too Erza," I smiled and pecked her lips. She smiled and gave me another kiss. I went back to making hot chocolate as Erza and Juvia rested their heads on each of my shoulders.

"Do you mind?" I asked amused. "Nope," Erza smiled, kissing my cheek. Juvia held my hand and gasped. "(Y/N)-sama! Your hands are cold!" She said. "Yea, I just came back from my parent's Christmas party and I forgot my jacket at their place. I didn't wanna be a bother so I just walked home." I shrugged. "You could have caught a cold (Y/N)." Erza frowned. "But I didn't," I corrected her, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. 

Erza sighed frustrated, "You act like a child. Juvia, prepare (Y/N) a hot bath please so she won't freeze." Juvia nodded and rushed to the bathroom. "Guys, you don't have to do that," I said. Erza shook her head and kissed my forehead. "Finish your drink and go to the bathroom." She told me and left. I sighed and continued to drink while staring at the falling snow.

I cleaned my cup after finishing my hot chocolate and went to the bathroom. When I opened the bathroom door, I saw a naked Juvia and Erza, sitting in the bathtub waiting for me. I blushed and closed the door behind me. "Wh-What are you two doing?" I stuttered. "We're gonna help you bathe. Now hurry up and take off your clothes." Erza said. 

Luckily, my bathtub was pretty big so all of us could fit. I stripped out of my clothes and got in with them. I blushed as Juvia scrubbed my back as Erza washed my hair. I felt Erza's boobs pressed onto my shoulders. I thought I was gonna have a nosebleed at that moment.

I felt Erza's boobs lift off my shoulders, making me sigh in relief. But that moment of relief didn't last long when I felt a pair of lips kiss my neck. My breath hitched as Juvia began to kiss my neck as Erza groped me from behind. 

"Ju-Juvia.... Er-Erza...." I panted slightly. They hummed a little in response. "Wh-What are you guys doing?" I gulped and let out a small moan when Juvia bit down on my neck. "Well we wanted to warm you up and we still owe you a Christmas present so~" Erza purred in my ear then gently tugged on it with her teeth. 

I whimpered and squirmed under their touch. Juvia then moved so she was in front of me while Erza was still behind me. Erza pulled me closer so my back was against her front. Juvia kissed down to my boobs and took one of my nipples into her mouth. I moaned and threw my head back. Erza smirked and gently traced her fingers near my womanhood.

I blushed madly and squirmed more. Juvia growled and pinned my thighs to the bottom of the tub. "Tell me if it hurts okay. I know it's your first time." Erza whispered in my ear. I nodded nervously and gripped her arm.

She slowly slipped in two fingers causing me to whimper slightly in pain. Juvia looked at me concerned and left tiny kisses on my face while Erza started kissing my neck. "Pl-Please go slowly okay," I told her. She nodded and slowly moved her fingers in and out. I moaned quietly as the pain turned to pleasure. Juvia signaled something to Erza causing her to pull out of me. I whimpered slightly at the lost. Erza chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry just hold on okay." She told me. 

Erza sat down on the edge of the tub the pulled me on her lap. She slipped her two fingers back in causing me to moan. She smirked and quickened her pace. Juvia kissed down my stomach to my womanhood. 

I panted heavily and gripped Juvia's hair. She began to lick and suck on my womanhood as Erza moved her fingers in and out of me. I was a moaning mess.

"Er-Erza.... Ju-Juvia..... I'm about to...." Before I could finish, the knot in my stomach tightens and I climaxed. I panted heavily as I leaned back against Erza. She giggles and pecked my forehead. 

"Are you okay (Y/N)-sama?" Juvia asked. I nodded and smiled at both of them. "Yea I'm okay. But I'm tired now." I pouted. They blushed at my pout and finished up bathing me. 

After bathing, the three of us dried up and got dressed. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I waited for the other girls to dry their hair. When the both of them finished, they walked over to me and Erza picked me up in her arms while Juvia clung onto Erza's back. I smiled and nuzzled closer to her chest. 

She blushed and carried us to the bedroom. She then tucked us both into bed and got in next to me. "I love you guys," I told them, kissing them on the foreheads. They blushed and kissed both my cheeks. "We love you too (Y/N). Merry Christmas." They said. I chuckled and pulled the both of them closer, "Merry Christmas to you girls too."


	25. Yukino Agria x Flirtatious! Female Reader

~Yukino's POV~

"Yukino hurry up!!" Sting yelled. Sting, Rouge, Lector, Frosch, and I are going to Fairy Tail guild to check on how they're doing. We heard that they got a new member and they're crazy strong. They claimed to be Erza's younger sibling. They have already defeated Natsu and Laxus on the day they have been accepted into the guild. Natsu described they're as scary and strict like Erza. I wouldn't be surprised they were.

"Yukino come on!" Lector yelled. I quickened my pace and eventually caught up to them. I looked up at the Fairy Tail guild. I stood behind Rogue as he looked at me confused. "Why do you look afraid Yukino? There's nothing wrong see." String said as he opened the guild door. The second right after he opened the door, a wooden table hurled at him. "Sting!" Rouge said, quickly going over to him to check if he was okay.

Sting quickly recovered and growled. "Who threw that?!" He demanded. Everyone points to Natsu. "Sting grinned and ran over to Natsu and began fighting. Rouge went to hang out with Gajeel while the exceeds went to hang out together, leaving me alone. I looked around the guild and saw Lucy with Mirajane. I went over to them and waved.

"Hey, Yukino!" Lucy greeted me and pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and gave Mirajane a hug as well. "Hey Yukino, have you seen our new member yet?" Lucy asked. I shook my head. "No, I heard of them but I've never seen them." "She's so hot. Her name is (Y/N) Scarlet." Lucy said. "Yep, she's with Erza most of the time. So they're probably gonna come in... Three... Two.... One..."

Just on the number one, a heavy slam echoed through the guild. There stood Erza at the door with an irritated expression. "Natsu. Sting." Erza said. I could tell she was holding back her anger. Natsu and Sting quickly stopped fighting and apologized. 

Erza lets out a heavy sigh and came over to us. "Hey, Erza. Where's (Y/N)?" Mira asked. "Oh, she's coming. She's carrying some of my things." Erza said. 

"You know Erza, you could of at least helped me a little bit." A voice said. We looked towards the door to see 50 boxes stacked, blocking the person who was carrying them. "Erza did you order 50 cakes again?! And you made (Y/N) carry it?!" Lucy asked bewildered. "Calm down Lucy. She's strong enough." Erza said, unconcerned. 

The person carrying the boxes made their way up to us and places the boxes onto the counter. "Thanks a lot, Erza," She says sarcastically. "No problem," Erza replied. She rolled her eyes and looks at me. I blushed when she looked at me with her (e/c) eyes. 

She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She wore (f/c) armor on her shoulders, elbows, knees, and torso. She's also well-built. I blushed and scanned her body up and down several times. "Like what you see?" She teased. I blushed more and looked away. 

"(Y/N), this is Yukino Argria. She's from the Sabertooth guild." Erza informed her. She smiled charmingly at me and took my hand then gently kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. It's about time we meet." She said still gently holding my hand. 

I felt my cheeks heat up like crazy and I looked away embarrassed. "Miss, there is no need to be nervous. A beauty like you, I should be nervous." She winked. I pulled away my hand and turned around to hide my bright red face.

I heard her chuckle and called me cute. I couldn't help but smile when she thought I was cute. "I guess you two are really hitting it off?" Erza teased. (Y/N) nodded and grinned. "I like her. She's cute." The girls besides (Y/N) and Erza squealed in excitement.

"(Y/N), help me put away these cakes!" Erza said, marching over to the stack of cakes then carrying half of the box. She sighed and goes over to get the other half then the two of them left. 

"So Yukino, what do you think of (Y/N)? Hot right?" Mira asked. I nodded shyly and stuttered, "Sh-She's also very flirty isn't she?" "Yep but she only flirts with people she thinks is a goddess. And trust me. She said it herself. And so far you're the only one she had flirted with." Mira teased. I blushed harder knowing that (Y/N) thought of me as if I was some kind of goddess.

Erza and (Y/N) eventually came back after putting away the cakes. "Why did you guys get so many cakes anyways?" I asked. "We have a Christmas party tonight. Would you like to come? Everyone's invited. You can come as my date." (Y/N) winked. I gulped and looked away. "Is that no?" She asked sadly, frowning slightly. "N-N-No. I-I mean ye-ye-yes. I-I-I mean I-I'll go with you!" I stuttered. She blushed slightly and grinned brightly. "Great! I can't wait for tonight!" She said happily.

Erza smiled happily and ruffled (Y/N)'s hair. "Come on. Let's go help the other set up." Erza told (Y/N) and the both of them walked away. "I can't believe you got a date with (Y/N)!!" Lucy fangirled. "I ship it so much! The two of you are so cute!" Mira squealed. "Wh-Whatever," I blushed.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost midnight and the Christmas Party in the Fairy Tail guild was going to start soon. Master Makarov invited the whole Sabertooth guild. Lucy, the other girls, and I went to pick out our dresses. (Y/N) didn't come with us which made me a little sad.

All of us were already inside. We were waiting for our "dates". The door soon opened to reveal the guys, (Y/N), and Kagura. Kagura came since Erza asked her to come.

(Y/N) was wearing a (f/c) tux and walked over to me. She smiled and kissed my hand. "Hello beautiful," She greeted me. I blushed and giggled. She blushed slightly and smiles. Once everyone got with their partner, (Y/N) and I sat down. "So beautiful, tell me more about yourself." (Y/N) asked me, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. I blushed and smiled. "You really wanna learn more about me?" I asked. She nodded genuinely causing me to smile.

I began to tell her about myself and she told me about herself. We eventually ate and joked around. After half an hour after eating, (Y/N) stood up and smiled at me. "May I have this dance?" She asked charmingly. I bit my lip and nodded.

She helped me get up and we both started dancing. I blushed when she placed her hands on my waist as she pulled me closer. I laid my head on her shoulder and smiled softly, enjoying her warmth. 

It was almost the end of the party and I had to head back to my place. I looked over to (Y/N) and smiled as she walked over to me. "Hey Yukino, can I ask you something?" She said. "Yea?" I responded. She grinned and dangled something above our heads. I looked up to see a mistletoe. My cheeks flushed and I looked at (Y/N) who had a childish grin on her face.

I stood there frozen with surprise. She smiled and cupped my cheek. "It'll be quick if you want." She said. She gave me a small peck on the lips. Even though it was a peck, I could still felt the electricity between us. I wanted to feel it again. I placed both my hands on both her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. 

I felt her stiffen but quickly relax and kiss me back. I smiled at the kiss and we eventually had to pull away for air. I could hear everyone around us clap and cheer causing me to blush in embarrassment. (Y/N) grinned and hugged me tightly. "Can we maybe go on a date?" She asked. I blushed harder and nodded. "Of course you idiot," I giggled.

The both of us shared one more kiss before having our last dance and ending the night.


	26. Cana Alberona x Mute! Female Reader

~12 years ago~

I sniffled and curled up in the alleyway, trying to hide from the outside world. I watched the town I grew up in burn to the ground. The adults were killed one by one and the children were taken away. I teared up, knowing there was no hope for me. I quietly sat there, waiting for my faith to come already.

After several minutes, I heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching. I gulped as I watched a shadowy figure approach me. The figure came closer and closer and finally showed a small girl with red hair. She blinked and quickly ran over to me and crouched down to my height.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She asked. I shook my head, making her sigh in relief. "Good. Look, I know you don't know me but we have to get out of here okay." She said, helping me up. I nodded in agreement and the both of us got out of the alleyway. 

"I'm Erza. How about you?" She asked. I shrugged and continued walking beside her. I didn't have a name since growing up, I didn't have any parents or guardians. My father left my mother before she had me and my mother died at my birth. I didn't have any other relatives so they gave me away to an orphanage. They didn't bother giving me a name either. "Well, then I'll call you (Y/N) Scarlet then! You can be my sister." She grinned. I smiled slightly and nodded. 

"Look! Over there!" A man yelled, alerting several other men. Erza grabbed my wrist and began to run in the other direction while dragging me. But sadly our plan didn't work and we were caught.

~Present time~

I sighed softly and leaned back against my chair. I took out a book and began to read. 

"Hello (Y/N)," A voice greeted me. I looked up to see Erza smiling while walking towards me later sitting next to me. I gave her a small wave and put down my book. "I got this month's rent. Sorry, the mission took so long. My teammates were fooling around." She sighed frustrated. I smiled and nodded in understatement.

"So how have you been? Good?" She asked. I nodded again to reply to her answer. Ever since Erza found me, I've never talked. Despite how much I trust Erza and how much I love her as a sister, I can never even let out a small squeak. Erza was always patient with me and didn't really mind me not talking. 

"I'm going to my guild later to make sure those two aren't causing any trouble. You should come along. Lucy, Wendy, Mira, and Levy want to see you again." She told me. I looked at her slightly scared and looked down. She smiled softly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "There's no need to be nervous you know. They aren't the type to judge others." She reassured me. I looked up and gave her a small nod. "Good. I'm going to use the bathroom. When I'm done, we're leaving." She said, getting up to leave. 

Once she finished up, the both of us left to go to the guild. I followed her to the guild quietly as she warned me about the people avoid. "And Cana. She's a nice person and all but she drinks a lot so avoid her. Okay?" She said. I nodded making her smile and ruffled my hair. "Good."

We reached the guild and Erza put me behind her. I looked at her confused but she gave me a reassuring look. She opens the door to reveal a large guild with a bunch of people. In the corner were two guys arguing. They must be Natsu and Gray since Erza always complains about them fighting.

"You go hang out with Wendy and the others. I'm gonna take care of those two." She told me and went over to Natsu and Gray. I looked inside trying to find Wendy, Lucy, Mira, or Levy but couldn't find either of them. I frowned and looked over to the bar and finally saw Mira. I walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. 

"Hey (Y/N)!" Mira grinned and walked over to me. "How's life?" She asked. I gave her a thumbs up and she nodded. Before she could ask another question, a woman from across the bar interrupted her. "Mira!! I need another barrel!" She yelled. Mira sighed and smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry (Y/N), I'll talk to you in a minute okay." She said and went to the back to get something. I frowned and fiddled with the strings of my hoodie. 

I looked up to see the woman across the bar staring at me. I felt a bit uncomfortable with her stare and gave her a small wave. Her eyes widen slightly and her cheeks flushed slightly then quickly turned away. I frowned more and looked down. 'Am I that ugly?' I thought. 

Mira came back and handed the woman a barrel of beer and walked over to me with a (flavor) milkshake. I grinned at her brightly and took the shake to drink it. "(Y/N), how's Erza doing? The others told me she went directly home once she came back because she wanted to see you." She giggled. I smiled and gave her another thumbs up. My friends knew about me being mute and didn't mind it at all. I took a sip of my shake and glanced at the woman again to see her looking at me again. I gulped and shifted in my seat. Mira noticed my shifting and frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly. I glanced over to the woman again and looked back at Mira. "Ohh. Her? Her name is Cana Alberona. She tends to drink a lot and hang out at the bar a lot. Her father is a S-class wizard which means he's really strong. She's really strong too but she just spends most of her time drinking instead of training like Erza and the others." Mira explained.

I nodded and continued drinking my shake. I finished up and looked back at Cana and smiled. Her cheeks flushed again and turned away from me. It kinda hurt my feelings when she looked away but I brushed it off. 'Maybe I should just stay away from her like Erza said' I thought.

"(Y/N), you should go to her. I'll help talk to her for you," Mira suggested. I shrugged and looked back at Cana. I really wanted to know her but what if Erza gets angry at me. I took a deep breath and went over to her and sat on the stool next to her. She turned to me and gulped. "He-Hey there," She stuttered. I smiled and waved. Mira made her way towards us and grinned. "Cana, this is (Y/N). She doesn't talk much but she's a really nice girl." She introduced. Cana nodded slightly, not letting her eyes leave me.

"S-So (Y/N), are you a wizard here?" she asked nervously. I shook my head causing her to frown a little. "It's just that I've seen you around before that's all." She chuckled. I blushed slightly at her chuckle and looked down. 'Why is her chuckle making me feel like this?' I thought. 

"Hey, you alright?" Cana asked and pressed her hand on my forehead. I nodded nervously and felt my cheeks heat up even more. She frowned and picked me up easily then placed me on her lap so I was facing her. I heard Mira squeal and fangirl behind me. I blushed madly and tried to get off but she kept her grip on me. She pressed our foreheads together causing me to even blush harder.

I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest as my ears turned red. She was so pretty close up. The only thing that bothered me was the smell of alcohol in her breath. She didn't seem drunk and Erza did mention that she's able to take down a bunch alcohol. "You're burning up," She said. I shook my head, trying to say that I was fine. She frowned and cupped my left cheek. I gulped and stared into her eyes. She stared back slightly bit her lip. I blushed even harder and to turned away.

"(Y/N)," She said. I looked back at her to see that she was only an inch away. My breath hitched and stare at how close she was. I didn't pull away and kept still. "Ca-Can I kiss you?" She asked nervously. I felt my cheeks flushed even more then nodded. She leaned closer and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

Her lips were so soft and I felt my cheeks flush red. I couldn't help but crave even more. I placed our lips back together causing her to freeze up for a second but started to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she held me carefully by the waist. 

I pulled away for air and stared at her. Her face was bright red and stared back at me. I smiled softly and hugged her. She stiffened up a little bit relaxed a second later then wrapped her arms tightly around me. I smiled and snuggled closer while wrapping my legs around her waist like a koala bear. She chuckled and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"(Y/N), where are- CANA!!" Erza yelled. The both of us flinched and looked towards an angry Erza. She stormed over to us and pulled me off of her. I frowned and looked up at Erza. "What did I tell you about staying away from her?" She growled. Cana glared at her and stood up. "You know what Scarlet. You can't keep her away from me and you know that!" She snapped back. The both of them glared angrily at each other and looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Come on (Y/N). We're leaving!" Erza snarled and grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. Cana quickly grabbed my other wrist and pulled me back. "She can do whatever she wants!" "Yeah well I don't need an alcoholic near her!" Erza said. "Fine! I'll prove it to you! I'll change!" Cana claimed. She looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips, "Don't worry (Y/N). I'll do this for us." I smiled and nodded. Erza rolled her eyes and dragged me off. 

~7 years later~

"(Y/N)!!" Cana shouted and ran up to me, tackling me into a hug. I almost fell backward but luckily caught my footing. I smiled and looked at her. Cana's hair was in a ponytail and now wore more clothing than she did before. She didn't stop drinking but started drinking less because of me, which made me really glad that I could actually impact her life like that. 

"Oi, don't do that! You nearly made her fall!" snapped Erza. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled at Erza. Even though it's been 7 years, Erza still acts cold towards Cana but I couldn't blame her since she's only worried about me. "Awww Erza, don't be like that!" Cana grinned and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and ruffled her hair. 

"Oh, whatever Cana. You're just lucky that (Y/N) doesn't want me to hurt you." Erza muttered. I pat Erza's head and grinned brightly. She smiled back and chuckled. 

"Mama! Mommy! Look what I made!" A little girl ran up me and Cana with a piece of paper. She held up the paper to show a drawing of the three of us. "Aww, that's so pretty Sakura!" Cana said, bending down and kissing her forehead. She giggled and nodded. "You like it?" She asked. Cana and I nodded and smiled at our daughter. We adopted Sakura just last year and she has already warmed up to everyone in the guild.

"Sakura, why don't you draw more for me and Mama?" Cana said. Sakura grinned at her with her missing tooth and nodded. "Okay!" She ran off to Wendy and began to draw with her. "I'll have to thank Wendy later. She's always watching over Sakura for us." Cana chuckled. I nodded and smiled as the both of them laughed and draw.

"Whatca looking at?" Cana asked, resting her chin on my shoulder. I smiled and shook my head. She smiled and snuggled her face on the crook of my neck. I smiled even brighter and looked back at her. She smiled brightly at me and kissed the tip of my nose. 

"Get a room," Erza told us. Cana stuck her tongue out at her and went back to cuddling me.


	27. Lisanna Strauss x Flirty! Female Reader

~~Your P.O.V.~~

'Nothin' different than doin' somethin' on your own.'

Nothing but an old quote my father told me. Just too bad he didn't survive. And just another day at the guild.

Tables flipped, cups thrown, and not a single person calm. Laughter fills the air and it's just another night. This night only seems to be more exciting.

Time wasted, people drunk. Just another round of who would blush the most from me.

Another game played by myself, too much of a flirt to be in a relationship. The facts are, I just don't want to be in one.

Women dancing around most likely drunk, but more of them to ease my ego. But one particular woman caught my eye.

Lisanna Strauss, a nice fine woman, white hair, delicate smooth skin. The only problem, her sister. Every time I try something with her, her sister gets in the way.

SHE'S WAY TOO OVER PROTECTIVE!

Back the situation at hand.

I walk up to Lisanna and hugged her from behind, setting my hands around her waist. The reaction I get, a squeal. She turned around in my embrace.

"(Y/N)!!! You scared me!"

"What else was I supposed to do?" I said still in our embrace.

"Not to scare me!" She smacked me, getting out of our hug.

"Nah, I think I'll keep doing that." I put my face closer to her's.

"(Y/n) if you just wanted a kiss, you should've asked ya' know."

Tease. Better do what I've always wanted. I leaned in closer, lips barely touching. I stayed there, being the tease I am, waiting for her to close the little space between.

Suddenly....(Jk, Not Going To Do This To You :D)

Not wanting to take any longer, Lisanna closes the space in between. Her soft lips against my slightly chapped ones. Lips syncing together, a very passionate kiss between the both of us. Before it could go any farther, a cough had interrupted us.

Pulling away slowly, blush current on both of our cheeks, I look up only to see Mirajane. She didn't look pleased with all... oops?

"Hey, Mira." I calmly said, as if the kiss hadn't happened just less than a minute ago.

"Don't 'Hey Mira' me, you kissed my sister! You're just a player! You'll never be in the serious relationship! You're just-just a-a JOKE!! YOU'RE A JOKE AND YOU'LL NEVER BE SERIOUS WITH SOMEONE AND I KNOW YOU'LL HURT MY SISTER!"

'Damn, didn't know this would happen. I feel a little hurt by her accusation. I guess she meant it, I mean of course she meant it. Should I just go? I think I'd be for the best, I don't know. The only way to get out of this situation is to walk away.' I thought.

I started walking away, as I had thought before, ignoring Lisanna's calls for me to stop. Not wanting to bother others, I decided to go back to Fairy Hills.

As soon as I had gotten to my room, I quickly closed the door. Running my hand through my hair, I let out a sigh.

"This isn't what I had wanted to happen..." I mumbled.

~

~ Time Skip

~

A knock on my door had startled me.

"(Y/n)?" I know that voice... It's Lisanna.

I opened the door, and quickly she had pulled me into a hug.

As she had pulled away, she looked me in the eye.

"(Y/n) I love you, and I know you wouldn't do that to me. Just let me know you love me back."

I have heard that from many people before, but the only person I wanted to hear it from was Lisanna.

I pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was so passionate, if someone would interrupt, I'd know we'd continue.

"Don't worry, all you need to know is that, I Love You As Well."


	28. Levy Mcgarden x Female Reader

~Your POV~

I shifted nervously in my seat as Yukino, Rouge, and Sting were walking around me. "So is it true (Y/N)? You like someone?" Sting smirked. I felt my cheeks flushed and I shook my head. "O-Of course not!" I stuttered. "You're lying. You're stuttering. Who do you like? Me, Sting, Yukino, Minerva?" Rouge suggested. I shook my head once more and looked down. "I don't even know why you guys are doing this. She's gonna talk!" Lector said. I sighed in relief when they stopped walking and looked at Lector. "We know but it was worth a shot," Sting said, crossing his arms.

"(Y/N), you can tell us. We're your guildmates!" Yukino said. I sighed in defeat and looked at her. "Yes, I do like someone. But it's none of you guys." I confessed. "Ha, I told you! So who is it?!" Sting said, almost shouting. "I-I like Levy," I stuttered.

"Levy from Fairy Tail?" Yukino asked. I nodded to confirm her question. Sting grinned and slapped me on the back. "Then tell her!" He said. "I-I can't do that! Sh-She likes Gajeel." I sighed and slid down my seat. "That's not true. They could be close friends." Yukino suggested. I grunted and looked up at the ceiling. "You should do it. You don't really have anything to lose." Rouge said.

"How am I suppose to tell her? Just go up to her and say hey I've liked you for a long time and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I said. "Yes," They all said, even Lector. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Just confess to her (Y/N). If you don't, you won't know." Rouge said.

"I'll think about it," I sighed. They left the room, leaving me alone. "They're right. I have nothing to lose." I said. I got up and grabbed my satchel. I walked out of the room and headed to town. "(Y/N) where are you going?" One of my guildmates yelled. "To town!" I yelled back and left.

I went to the town's bookstore and bought one of the newest books. I put the book into my satchel and walked out once I paid for it. I headed to the train station and got on one of the trains to Magnolia. 

I took my seat near the window and watched the scenery pass by. I opened up my satchel and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I knew I would probably back out from telling her face to face so I decided to write a note.

Dear Levy,

If you're reading this, then it means I didn't back out from giving you this book. There's something I have to tell you. Something I've been holding in for a while now. I've been too nervous to tell you how I feel so this is one of the ways I thought I could tell you. Levy, I like you. As in a crush way, not a friendly way. I was hoping we could go on a date together. I know you won't accept this but I had to get it off my chest. I hope we can stay friends after this.

Love,

(Y/N) (L/N)

I finished up the note and folded it neatly. I placed it in one of the first pages of the book and slid the book back in the satchel. Once the train arrived at Magnolia, I hopped off and made my way towards the Fairy Tail guild.

I opened the doors of the guild slightly to peek in. It was clean and quiet compared to the other times I've been here. This means Team Natsu isn't here. I walked into the guild and headed over to the bar. I saw Mira and gave her a friendly wave. "Hey (Y/N), I didn't expect you to be here alone," Mira said with a smile. "I am to give Levy something," I said, taking out the book. "Why didn't you say so? Levy is right there with Gajeel." She said, pointing to where she was sitting and laughing with Gajeel. I frowned but quickly got rid of it then made my way towards them.

"Hey, Levy!" I greeted her. "Oh hello (Y/N)!" She said happily then pulls me into a hug. I blushed and hugged back. I looked at Gajeel who threw me a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him but he looked away to whisper to Pantherlilly.

"I didn't know you were coming today," Levy said with slight pink dust on her cheeks. I wonder why her cheeks are pink. "Ye-Yea, I came to give you something." I stuttered and handed her the book. She blushed slightly and took the book. "Isn't this the new book that's in stores? Isn't it expensive though?" She asked. I nodded and grinned embarrassedly. She frowned and shook her head. "I can't take this. It's too expensive." "Levy, please. I bought this for you." I said. "Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded and grinned. She gave me a small smile and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

I blushed madly and nodded. "I-I should go now. Th-The others will be worried." I stuttered. Levy nodded and gave me one last hug. 

I left the Fairy Tail guild with hope bursting through my chest. Maybe I do have a chance. I grinned happily all the way home.

~Several Days Later~

I heard a knock at my door and I turned my head to the door. "Come in," I told the person. Yukino came in holding the book I gave to Levy several days ago. "Levy wanted me to give this back to you since she's finished reading." She told me. She handed me the book and left. I looked down at the book and gulped nervously. Did she read the note?

I opened the book and a small piece of paper fell out. I picked up the piece of paper and I felt my heart burst. It was from Levy and it had drawings of hearts on it. I quickly unfolded it and began to read it.

Dear (Y/N)

I read the note that you left in the book. I'm glad you wrote that because I feel the same way. I really like you too and I'm so happy that I know how you feel now. I would love to go on a date with you (Y/N). >~<

Love,

Levy ❤

I grinned happily and fist-pumped the air. I jumped around my room happily while cheering. I flopped on my bed, grinning like an idiot. I can't wait till my date with Levy.


	29. Levy McGarden x Punk! Female Reader x Cana Alberona

~Your P.O.V~

I walked through my guild, Sabertooth, I was well known, only for my attributes. I didn't really enjoy the company of my guild, I enjoyed mostly the company of another famous guild, Fairy Tail.

Some days were just boring, while others were entertaining and exciting. Though usually, I'm the one that causes the trouble in the guild. I'm the one that makes it fun. I'm rebellious to the "rules" they have. Usually, it makes me laugh but sometimes not.

I decided that I wanted to visit Fairy Tail, so let's go.

\--Time Skip--

I casually arrived at Fairy Tail, no trouble which makes me happy. I don't want to start a fight today, it's too tiring at the moment.

I opened the door and strolled in like I was a part of the guild, not without catching some members staring.

I walked up to my "partner in crime", Cana.

"Boo!" I shouted behind Cana.

"Hey (Y/n), what's up?"

"God damn, how can I not scare you?"

"It's easy just to know that you're here."

"Mmm, and how? You some magical unicorn or something?"

"No, everyone who is attracted to you usually stares at you, so no, not a unicorn."

"Oh..."

I hugged her from behind, I usually do this when I want something from her. Or to make her blush, let's just say I know she has a crush on me.

"W-what do you want (Y/n)?" She stuttered while slightly blushing.

"Ohhh nothing... just a little teasing, why?"

"No reason"

"Hey Cana." I poked her cheek.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Levy is?"

"Nope." She regained her composure.

"Okay! Well, imma go find her, talk to ya laterz!" I left Cana in search to find Levy.

\--Time Skip-- 3 Minutes --

"Hey Levy!!"

"Ahh! Wait Wha-- Oh... hey (Y/n)..." She shyly stated.

I kissed her cheek gaining a beet red face from her.

"Ya know..." I took her book from her, then slowly leaned in.

"You're really cute..." I said with a devilish smirk.

I slowly leaned in our lips barely touching, then she closed the tiny space between us. Our lips slowly moving together, until she pulled away.

"I didn't know you were daring... when did you become so confident?"

"Uhm - Uh- I don't know?"

"Cute~" I move away from Levy.

"Well, My Love, I must go. Make sure to talk to you again~" I moved in closer and pecked her lips then moved away.

"Bye~~"

"Bye (Y/n)."

\--Time Skip--

I found Cana still in the same spot drinking, like always.

"Hey Cana."

"What's Up?"

"Nothing."

I leaned in closer seeing her face getting to a cherry red.

"W-what are you doing?"

I smirked knowing that this is affecting her speech. I leaned even closer, her breath touching my lips. Soon enough I closed to space and our lips were together in a sweet but sweetly short kiss.

"Anyways, I gotta go see ya later ;3"

I walked away, going back to my guild know that what I did, I might be killed for. Maybe by both ladies, but let's see later....


	30. Levy McGarden x Dominant! Female Reader (smut)

~Your POV~

I clutched my fist and gritted my teeth angrily as I watched the scene before me. Gajeel was flirting with Levy, MY girlfriend. And you know what she does? She lets him flirt with her and sometimes she'll even blush. It pissed me off knowing that Levy knows that I hate it when Gajeel flirts with her.

What happened next made me finally snap. Gajeel places his hand on her waist and pulled her close to his body. I slammed my hand down on the table and grabbed the nearest mug and threw it at him. "Natsu! Gray!! Gajeel just called you guys wimps!!" I yelled. 

"What?!" The two of them shouted. The two ran over as quickly as they could and tackled Gajeel to the floor. I went over to them and watched Natsu and Gray gang up on Gajeel. "Who did you call a wimp Metalbrain?!" Gray shouted. "What are you two idiots talking about?!" Gajeel snapped back. That only made them argue even more and the fighting got more intense.

I saw Levy watching them fight with worry. I walked over to Levy and tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me and frowned. "(Y/N), why did you do that?" She said, "Gajeel is getting hurt!" I frowned and clutched my fists.

"Well since you care about him so much and you clearly spend more time with him than you ever do with your own girlfriend then why don't you go date him then!" I finally snapped. Levy looked at me with wide eyes and was about to say something but closed her mouth. I scoffed and stormed away from her. I headed for the door and left the guild. I decided to go back to Levy's and I's apartment to calm down. I lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I know I shouldn't have gotten jealous but I couldn't help it. She was my girlfriend and I see her being flirted on by something else. And she does nothing about it. I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. Might as well sleep it off.

\--------

I woke up with a weight on my stomach. I tried to sit up but the weight would let me I groaned and finally opened my eyes to see what was causing me not to sit down. My eyes widen as my cheeks grew flush. Levy was sitting on my stomach while wearing a seductive two-piece outfit along with cat ears and tail. "Le-Levy, wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered. 

"I'm sorry (Y/N)... I should have paid more attention to you. I didn't mean to make you angry. Please forgive me nya~" She said. I nearly had a nosebleed right then and there. Levy laid down on top of me and purrs against my chest. "(Y/N)... Please don't be mad," She shifts closer and kisses my neck. I growled softly and held her waist tightly. She bit her lip and gripped my shoulders. I scrapped my teeth gently against her neck and sucks gently. She lets out a soft moan and squirmed.

I flipped us both over, pinning her down to the couch. "(Y-Y/N)..." She stuttered and blushed. I kissed her gently on the lips while cupping her cheeks. I pull away and kissed down her neck. She held my head close and whimpered softly. I took off her bra and threw it somewhere in the living room. Levy blushed and covered her chest. "I-It's embarrassing!" I smiled and removed her arms. "You're beautiful Levy. There's no need to hide anything." I comforted her and kissed between her breasts. She shivers and nods. 

I take one of her nipples into my mouth and begin to suck on it. She moans softly and grips the couch. I switched nipples and began to suck on the other. "(Y/N), no teasing," She pants slightly. I groped her and growled in her ear. "Maybe should have thought of that before you let Gajeel flirt with you. Now I'm in charge." She moaned when I began to nibble and lick her ear. She whimpered helplessly and gripped my shoulders. I kissed down her stomach till I reached the waistband of her panties. She nods giving me permission and I took it off. 

I moved back up and kissed her neck while rubbing her womanhood. She moans and digs her nails into my shoulders. I growled and slid in my fingers. She arches her back in pleasure and gripped harder. "A-Ah~" She moaned out. I began to move in and out of her. I started out slow and quickened my pace.

Her breathing became more rapid and her moans became more raspy and loud. "You're mine and only mine," I growled as I left hickeys along her neck, shoulders, and collarbone. She nods and moans more as I left another hickey. "I don't want to ever see Gajeel touch or flirt with you ever again. Understood?" I growled and quickened my pace. "Y-Yes!" She groaned and bucked her hips.

I made a scissoring motion with my fingers causing her to scream in pleasure. She gripped my shoulders tighter and climaxed on my fingers. I slowly stopped my pace and pulled out my fingers. I licked them clean causing her to blush madly. "St-Stop that! I-It-'s embarrassing" She said, hitting my arm.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Says the dirty one here who dressed up so scandalous." I teased. She blushed harder and looked away. "I-It was Lucy's idea. She told me that she would do it when Erza gets mad at her. So she suggested that I should do it as well." She said. I couldn't help but chuckle more. 

I flipped us both again, making Levy lay on top of me. "Levy.... I wanna nap..." I whined. She giggles and nuzzles close to my chest. I smiled and held her closer. "I love you Levy. I don't want to lose you to anyone." I admitted. She smiled and looked up at me. "I love you too. And you won't. I love you and only you (Y/N)."

I grinned and hugged her tightly. We spent the rest of the day cuddling and getting busy.


	31. Aquarius x Shy! Abused! Zodiac! Female Reader

~Your POV~

I began to bandage myself up from my last fight with my celestial wizard. They planned to summon me to help them win a fight but I couldn't win when it was one against five. I ended up losing which made my celestial wizard angry and they began to beat me. No one else knew about this and I never really planned for anyone else to find out. I was already weak, I don't want to seem weaker. I didn't want to look like a burden to my friends. 

I definitely didn't want Aquarius to find out. Aquarius has been my girlfriend for years now after she broke up with Scorpio. She's been very protective of me and she got jealous easily. One time I wanted to try to know Lucy more but Aquarius didn't even let the conversation last 3 minutes before she came in and acted all protective and jealous.

I didn't mind the attention from her, but I just didn't want to worry her. I didn't want to seem useless. Once I finish up, I got up and made myself some food. I need to restore my energy in case my celestial wizard might summon me out of nowhere again.

I then heard a sudden knock at my door. "It's open!" I yelled from the kitchen. I heard the front door open and close. I was too busy focusing on making food rather than looking up at who the person is. But it was obvious who came in since she always came around this time. 

"There's my cute little otter!!" I heard Aquarius coo as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I yelped as in pain due to my injuries but I quickly shut my mouth. I was the Native American Zodiac, the Otter. I had an otter's tail and wore a dark blue hoodie with black shorts and converses. I wore a ponytail and had otter ears on my head as well.

"Hey Aquarius," I greeted, hoping she didn't hear my yelp of pain. She smothers me with hugs and kisses before she pulls away. I sighed in relief as she didn't mention anything about my yelp. "Are you free (Y/N)?" She asks me. I shrugged and sighed. "You know my celestial wizard, they call me whenever and wherever they want, they just abuse their powers sometimes." 

Aquarius clutches her fists annoyed and sighed, trying to contain her anger. I knew how she felt about my celestial wizard and I knew she hated that I was never with her. Whenever she wanted to hang out, my wizard would summon me to something stupid and I ended up getting hurt from them or something else.

"I can beat them up for you or help you out if you want," She offered. "For the 100th time, no," I said to her. She scoffs and crosses her arms. I go over to her and kiss her pout. "Don't be like that okay? I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said. She keeps quiet and looks at me in the eyes. "Do you really mean that?" She said seriously. Her eyes weren't full of love, compassion, or anger. Just empty and blank eyes. It scared me really how empty her eyes looked. "Ye-Yes," I stuttered slightly from lying and from how scary she looked.

After a few seconds of silence, she lets out a heavy sigh and nods. She makes her way out without saying anything and leaves. My otter ears flatten sadly as I looked down. I lied and I caused her to leave. I didn't know what to do anymore. Aquarius was never like this. Even if I did lie to her and she did know, she would have never left me like that. This was different and I don't know how to feel. 

Before my mind could wander into deeper thoughts, my celestial wizard summons me. I realized I was near a rushing river now that led to a large waterfall. I looked over to my celestial wizard who had an evil and suspicious smirk on their face. "What do you want this time?" I asked. 

"I dropped something in the river. Go fetch it for me." They said and pointed to the river. "Are you dumb or just crazy? Even if you did drop it, it would be at the bottom of the waterfall by now!" I yelled. They looked at me angrily and stomped up to me, "Are you disobeying my orders?!" They snarled and grabbed me by my hoodie then shoved me onto the ground. "When I say get me something. You. Get. Me. It!" They snarled as they kicked my side at every word they said.

I gritted my teeth as I held my side in pain. "You're so fucking worthless! Why did mother give me your stupid key!! I should have gotten someone else that's cool like Scorpio or Taurus!" They ranted as they stomped on my otter tail.

I let out a cry of pain as they crushed my tail under their foot. I felt tears run down my cheeks. "Why the fuck are you crying?! You're the one that's a worthless piece of shit! You're better off at the bottom of this waterfall than up here on land!" They yelled.

They grabbed me by the hoodie and dragged me to the river. I wanted to kick and scream, anything to try to get away from them but their grip was too tight. "Stop trashing you worthless bitch!" They spat as they kicked the side of my jaw. I whimpered and did my best not to cry.

'Aquarius.... Where are you... I need you... You were right... I do need help...' I thought as I heard the rushing waters of the river grew louder. They dragged me near the edge of where the waterfall was. 

"Bye bitch, I never wanted you anyway," They snickered as they kicked me into the river. I tried to gasp for air but water only entered my throat. I choked as I tried to struggle back to the surface but the waves kept pushing me down. I felt a large rock bang and scrap my back causing me to scream underwater. More water flowed in as I felt the air leaving my lungs. 'I'm sorry Aquarius...' I thought as the gravity of the waterfall pulls me down.

I waited for the impact with the bottom of the waterfall but it never happened. I tried to breathe again... and it worked. I could breathe air. I began to choke out all the water I had and coughed. I saw that I was being cradled by the water. I was brought back up the waterfall and set down gently on the other side of the river from my celestial wizard. 

"What the fuck?!" They yelled. I began to feel someone's presence near me. I looked over to see Aquarius with her arms crossed, looking at me. I teared up and got up. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly, not even caring about the pain anymore. She hugs me back tightly and strokes my hair, comforting me.

"You were right. I need help. I don't wanna do this anymore." I sobbed. She nods in understanding and pulls away. "I'll take care of this okay? All you need to do is just rest and close your eyes." She told me.

I did what I was told and laid down on the grass. I closed my eyes. I felt Aquarius move away from me. Seconds later, I heard Aquarius yelling in rage and my celestial wizard screaming in horror and pain. "You dirty little fucker!!! I'll kill you if you don't release my precious otter from your filthy disgusting hands!!" She yelled. I heard large waves crash against my celestial wizard causing them to choke and cough.

"Okay okay!" They yelled. They broke your contract with them and quickly ran off before Aquarius could do any more damage. She sighs and goes back over to you. "How come you never told me about this? Or never tried to leave or close your gate?" She said. "I have but I couldn't. And I didn't want you to worry or see me as someone super weak." I confessed. 

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't say that. You're strong in your own ways and I would never see you as someone weak. And there's nothing wrong with me worrying about my girlfriend." She said. "I wished I could have killed them when I had the chance. Look what they did to you." She said sadly as she cupped my cheek. "It's okay. It's over now. Let's just go back to my place. I just want to rest now." I sighed tiredly. She chuckles and nods.

I'm thankful for having someone like Aquarius by my side. She isn't just a zodiac or my lover. She's my savior.


	32. Female! Gray Fullbuster x Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is genderbent in this one-shot. I only changed Lucy's name since idk what the other characters' names should be when they're genderbent

~Your POV~

I nuzzled up near the fire with some hot chocolate in my hands. I was hoping to get some quiet time before Natsu and the others barge in and start breaking everything. I sighed in relaxation and felt the warmth of the fire warm me.

"(Y/N), are the others here yet?" My brother asked. I turned back to face my brother, Lucio. "No luckily. And put on some fucking clothes, would you?! What are you?! Gray now?!" I said. "Oh please. You wouldn't mind if Gray didn't wear clothes." Lucio scoffed, "Besides, I just came out of the shower!" I blushed at the thought of Gray without any clothes on but quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, yea! Well, I bet you wouldn't mind if Natsu was naked either!" I snapped back. He blushes and throws a pillow at me from the couch. "Shut your mouth!" He shouted. I stuck my tongue out at him as he did the same.

He finally leaves to go to his room while I finish your hot chocolate. I was hoping that Gray would come along with Natsu and Erza. I've had a crush on the ice mage for a while now but it's hard to get near her when a specific water mage keeps threatening me.

I heard the doorbell go off and went to answer it. When I opened it, you were greeted with a big hug from Natsu. "(Y/N)!" She yelled and embraced me. Happy flew in and went near the fire to warm up. "Na-Natsu please let go. Yo-Your boobs are pressed on me... And also I can't breathe." I said, trying to gasp for air. "Oops sorry," She said and let go.

You gasp for air and pat Natsu on the head. "He-Hey Natsu," I heard Lucio stutter behind me. "Lucio!" Natsu yelled happily and ran over to him. 

"Hello (Y/N)," Erza said and pulled me into a hug. I groaned in pain as I impacted against his armor. "Ow..." I groaned. "Sorry about that," the red-headed chuckled and pulled away. He walks in, leaving me and Gray alone by the door.

"He-Hey Gray," I said nervously. "Hi (Y/N)," She said with a smile. I blushed more and grinned at her. Thank god she's wearing her clothes right now or I would have been a blushing mess.

"Sorry, we were a bit late. The water freak kept chasing me with a mistletoe." Gray said and closed the front door. I clutched my fist slightly from jealousy at the thought of him and Gray kissing under a mistletoe. "Hey, you alright?" Gray said, gently punching my arm. "Hu-Huh? Yea. I'm fine." I said and looked away.

"Guys let's have a snowball fight!" Natsu said with a grin, cracking her knuckles. "Sure," I said. "You're on Pinky," Gray said with a confident smirk. "Look pretty cocky. You think you can win?" Natsu said, standing up to her. "Oh I know I can win because I have (Y/N) on my team." "E-Eh?" I asked pointing to myself. "Oh yeah, well I have Lucio!" Natsu claimed and pointed to the blond boy. He blushes and looks away.

"Who's team are you on Erza?" I asked. He simply shrugs and replies, "I'll be on your team so Happy can be with Natsu." "Ha! I even have Erza too!" Gray said victoriously. "So? I can still win!" Natsu yelled. The both of them growled at each other before storming outside into the snow.

The rest of us went outside to see that the girls were already building up snow forts. Lucio and Happy went over to Natsu to help her while Erza and I went over to Gray. It turns out that behind her snow fort was a huge block of ice. "Don't say a word about this. With the block of ice, it's gonna be harder for those idiots to take down the fort." Gray said and covered the block with more snow. I shrugged and helped her cover it up.

The three of us were already making snowballs while the other side was yelling at each other about how small they were making their snowballs. "Happy they need to be bigger!" Natsu yelled. "It's not my fault I have paws instead of hands!" Happy yelled back.

"Ready?" Gray said with a smirk. Erza and I nodded and grabbed a couple of snowballs. "Attack!" Gray yelled and we started throwing snowballs. Natsu peaked out but once she saw the snowballs, she quickly went back down. "No more stalking! We gotta fire back!" Natsu yelled. Natsu and the others began to throw snowballs at us while we threw it back at them.

We all laughed and played in the snow. By now Happy was hit and Erza got tired of the snowball fight then went back inside. I threw a snowball, hitting my brother in the face. "Lucio!! No!!" Natsu shouted and fake cried. "I'll avenge you!" She yelled and threw a snowball hard towards my direction.

My eyes widen and it was coming too quick for me to dodge. "Watch out (Y/N)!" Gray shouted and pushed me down. She pins me down onto the snow and I looked up at her. 

We stayed there in silence, staring into each other's eyes. "Hey," I said. "Hi," She quietly replied. She began to move closer, leaning down to my face. I gulped and realized what she was doing. 'Oh my god she 's gonna kiss me!!' I thought, panicking in my mind.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself. Then I feel a soft and warm pair of lips on mine. I kissed back and felt everything around me stop. It's as if the world stopped. I almost forgot that we were outside in the snow until we heard a loud battle cry. 

Gray and I pulled away and saw Natsu charging towards us. Gray scoffs then chucks a snowball at her stomach, causing her to fall back. "I've been hit!" She cried. "Told you I would win," Gray said as we both laughed.

We looked at each other and smiled. "We should do this more often," I said. "What? Snowball fights or more kissing in the snow?" She giggled. I blushed and coughed awkwardly, "I-I wouldn't mind both." 

She flashes me a bright grin and hugs me. "Good because I like both too." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her but was met with a handful of snow. "Hey!" I said and wiped the snow off my face. 

"Gotcha!" She laughed. "Oh it's so on Ice Princess!" I growled playfully and made a snowball. "Shiiiiiittttttttt," She said and quickly ran away. "Get back over here!" I yelled and chased her through the snow.


	33. Kagura Mikazuchi x Female Reader (Part 1)

~No One's POV~

You've known Kagura for most of your life now. But never in those years have you ever seen her smile. You've seen her give small smirks and smiles but never a full-on smile. You didn't notice this until Millianna brought it up to you. 

Now you were determined to do anything to make her smile. You created a list of tactics to make her smile and it was a pretty short list. You couldn't think of anything else that could make her genuinely smile. 

Your first plan was to see if she was ticklish. You asked Millianna to help you out by distracting Kagura which she agreed to since she also wanted to see Kagura smile. Once the both of you saw Kagura, Millianna pulled her aside and began to talk to her about random things. She didn't even give Kagura a chance to reject talking to her since Millianna talked nonstop.

You sneaked up from behind and reached to Kagura's sides. Once you got close enough, you attacked her sides. You got a reaction, just not the one you were looking for. Kagura grabbed your right wrist and roughly pulled you in front of her before slamming the handle of her sword into your stomach causing you to fly back against the wall.

You groan in pain as you made contact with the wall, causing a huge hole in the wall. "My back..." You groaned as you laid on the floor in pain. Millianna panicked and quickly ran over to you to see if you were okay.

"I apologize (Y/N), I didn't know that was you." She said and held a hand out for you to take. "I-It's fine. I should have expected that." You said and took her hand. She pulled you up and watched you as you tried to stand up straight.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "I-uh... saw a bug on your waist and tried to get it?" You lied. It was obvious she didn't believe you but she let it go anyways, not wanting to deal with it any longer. You sighed in relief as she walked away but was frustrated that your plan didn't work.

You moved onto your second plan which was pranking someone in front of her. You wanted to make sure the prank was simple and harmless so you decided to draw on Beth's face while she was asleep on the couch. 

Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper so drawing on her face was much easier than drawing on the others. Once you finished your masterpiece, you went to get Kagura. "Kagura, come with me!" You grinned and took her hand before she could protest.

You dragged her to where Beth was sleeping and quietly pointed Beth out. "Look," You snicked quietly. Kagura saw Beth's face and sighed then went over to wake her up. You watched frowning and confused. "Wake up Beth. Go wash your face." Kagura ordered. Beth blinked sleepily before nodding then headed to the bathroom.

Kagura walked back to you, her face expressionless. "You shouldn't be drawing on people's faces you know." "But it was just a prank! I thought it would be funny! It's not permanent!" You said, trying to defend yourself. Kagura glares down at you causing you to frown more and looks down in shame, "It doesn't matter if it's a prank or not. I don't want you to draw on people's faces when they're asleep. Am I clear?" 

Kagura left you alone once you nodded to her question. You weren't hurt by her not laughing but rather that she got angry at a small prank. Millianna always pulls pranks on you but when you complained to Kagura, she never did anything about it.

You sat down on the couch, upset and frustrated. When Beth came back, you apologized for drawing on her face. Beth didn't take it too seriously but rather she found it funny. At least someone appreciated your efforts.


	34. Kagura Mikazuchi x Female Reader (Part 2)

It wasn't until a couple of days later you pulled your third plan. You thought that maybe getting her a sentimental gift would get her to smile. You went through your photo album and found a picture of when you and Kagura became friends. You two were just children back then. You found her all by herself and she told you she lost her brother. Your family took her in and ever since then you two were close friends.

You bought a photo frame for it and everything then decided to decorate the frame to make it special. It wasn't professional or anything but it was hard work. You only burned yourself with a hot glue gun 3 times which is way less than you expected. You let it dry before putting the picture in and wrapping it up nicely.

You found Kagura and Millianna together chatting outside. You went over to them with the gift hid behind your back. "What's that?" Millianna asked curiously when she saw you were hiding something. "I got a gift for Kagura," You grinned. Kagura raised an eyebrow in surprise and asked, "What is it?"

You handed her the gift and she takes it from your hand. Your fingertips brushing slightly causing you to blush. She opens the present and froze. You thought she was going to smile and hug you from the joy she was feeling. 

But it didn't happen. Tears began to form in her eyes as she gripped the picture. The tears soon escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Millianna frowns and tries to comfort Kagura while you stood there, almost paralyzed by her reaction. Kagura shakes her head before shoving the present back into your hands. 

"Excuse me," She said and left you and Millianna alone. "What the hell (Y/N)?! Why did you make her cry?!" She shouted. "I-I didn't know it was going to make her cry! I-It was just a picture of Kagura and me." You panicked, feeling the guilt overwhelm you. "I thought it might make her smile!" "(Y/N), I think you should stop now. You're not going to get her to smile. It's impossible. Please just stop before she gets hurt again." Millianna said, squeezing your shoulder. 

You didn't want to break down so you just nodded. She heads back inside to look for Kagura, leaving you alone. You look down at the picture and gritted your teeth angrily. "Why am I such an idiot? I should have thought about how Kagura might feel about this... This must have reminded her of Simon..." You growled angrily. You threw the picture, shattering the frame before storming back to your room.

You locked yourself in your room for two weeks now. Only coming out to grab food to hide in your room when everyone else is asleep or gone. You were glad that none of them tried to knock on your door to check if you were okay. You wanted to be alone. You tore up your list of tactics and no longer had the motivation to get Kagura to smile anymore.

You were nuzzled up in your blankets asleep. You just came back from exploring the town and you wanted to take a nap. You snuck out your window so no one knew you left. You were a deep sleeper just like Beth though.

You couldn't hear the door of your room click open. You remained asleep as the person who opened your door walked in. The person stood over you, watching your sleeping figure. The person placed a hand against your cheek. The hand was warm compared to your cheek which was freezing cold since you forgot to turn off the air conditioning in your room.

The person placed a small kiss on your forehead, causing your eyes to flutter open. You rubbed your eyes and yawned. "Wh-What? Who's there?" You asked sleepily. You looked up to see Kagura standing next to your bed, her hand still on your cheek. "Kagura... What are you doing here?" You asked, still not completely awake.

She frowns and sits next to you then touched your other cheek. "You're freezing." She commented. You nodded and pointed to the AC that was turned on. "I didn't turn it off." You said and yawned once more. "Why are you doing this?" She asked suddenly. You hummed in response, confused by her question. "Why did you lock yourself in here?" She asked again.

You shrugged and stretched, "I didn't want to harm you anymore I guess. It's clear that after I made you cry that day, I can never get you to smile."

"What are you talking about?" Kagura sighed. "I've been trying to get you to smile but nothing works. I tried tickling you but I ended up making a hole in the wall. The second time, you scowled me for a prank. The third time, I made you cry. Clearly, I just cause problems to you." You admitted.

The two of you sat in silence before Kagura spoke up again, "You want to know how to make me smile?" You nodded, now completely awake. "Kiss me," she said.

Your cheeks burned as you stared at her with wide eyes. "Ki-Kiss you?" You stuttered. She nods and faces you, "You want to make me smile. Kiss me." Your heart pounded in your chest as your palms grew sweaty. "O-Okay..." You stuttered as your hands gently grasped her shoulders. 

She closes her eyes and waited for you to make your move. You leaned in and gulped. You placed your lips on top of hers, feeling how soft her lips were. Your lips moved on their own and you began to kiss her. Kagura kissed back, her hand on your cheek.

You felt her lips form into a smile.

You pulled away just in time to see her smile. It was the most beautiful thing you ever saw. 

"You should smile more you know," You said, still lost in her smile. Her smile widens more at your comment as her cheeks grew pink. "Then you should kiss me more."

You chuckled and nodded before leaning in for another kiss.


	35. Erza Scarlet x Mirajane Strauss x Female Reader

~Your POV~

"Mary, please stop running! Erica drop the lighter!" I shouted, chasing around the two children who were running around while laughing.

"Faster Mama!" Erica shouted as she ran with the lighter in her hand. Mary ducked under the couch and hid under there while giggling. "Mary get out of there! It's dirty! I said trying to grab the girl from under the couch. 

Mary squealed and kicked my hands away, "No!" I groaned and got up on my feet again and went back to chasing Erica. "Erica! Where did you go?!" I shouted, looking around for the other girl. 

I felt a tug on my pants and I looked down at a little boy with sleepy eyes. "Mama, why are you yelling?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart," I picked him up and he cuddled up against my shoulder. "Your sisters are being troublemakers again." I sighed and stroked his hair. He hummed quietly and nodded slightly. 

He soon fell back asleep and I tucked him in bed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I went back into the living room. Erica and Mary must have ran out of energy because they were asleep on the floor.

I flopped onto the couch and sighed in relief. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard the door slam open, causing my eyes to snap open and jump in surprise. 

I looked over to the front door to see Erza holding open the slammed door with her eyes sparkling in excitement while Mira was behind her with a soft smile.

The slam must have woken up the girls because they squealed and ran over to Erza and Mira hugging them tightly. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "So much for a nap."

I felt someone sit beside me and began to massage my shoulders. I smiled and looked over to see Mira smiling at me. "I'm guessing you had a rough time with the kids?" She asked. I nodded and leaned against her for comfort and warmth. She held me close as we both watched Erza play with Mary and Erica.

"Where's Henry?" Erza asked as she looked up at me with the two girls hugging both of her legs. "In his room," I told her. She nodded and marched to Henry's room with the two girls laughing while clutching onto her legs.

"I'm surprised that you or the kids didn't burn the house down by now." Mira giggled. "Haha very funny. For being Erza and I's kid, Erica gets into too much trouble." I mumbled. "And as for Mary, she's as violent as you were when you were a kid. Luckily, Henry isn't like her." I sighed and shifted around so I could rest my head on her lap.

Mira massages my scalp and I smiled at her comforting, motherly nature. Erza soon came back with all three of our kids and sat down on the couch with the rest of us.

"You two need to stop going out on so many missions." I pouted and looked up at the both of them. "The kids and I miss you guys a lot," I said sadly. They both smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "We promise this is going to be the last mission until next year okay. It's just that this was an emergency mission that required two S class wizards." Erza said. 

"Ma and Mom are so cool!" Erica said jumping up and down. "Yea tell us stories about your mission!" Mary shouted. "Great now you guys are the cool moms," I said crossing my arms. "Aww don't be so sad (Y/N)," Mira cooed as she showered me in kisses.

I couldn't help but grin and push her away gently, "Stop Mira!" She pouts and resists, "Stop regretting my love!" I laugh and gave up, letting her continue to shower me with kisses.

A few hours later, the kids fell asleep again to Erza and Mira telling them stories about their mission while I quietly listened as well. 

Erza went to tuck the kids to bed while Mira was carrying me up to our bedroom. With the two of them always gone, I always found the bed empty and cold. It usually took me an hour or so to fall asleep. But now that they were back, the bed has never felt warmer. I cuddled up between them once they showered and got ready for bed.

Despite having troublesome kids and wives that often had to leave for missions, I wouldn't want to trade my life for anything else.


End file.
